


Jaded Eyes

by loneangel1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Protective Parents, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneangel1992/pseuds/loneangel1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the truth of family isn't the truth at all how will Harry and friends react. Alive parents, stolen legacies and unusual pairings; One summer, changed five lives forever, and they all agree The truth really hurts... Slash and odd situations and Threesomes, (a lot of threesomes now that I think about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer begins

It was going to be a normal summer for harry and the gang…Well it would have been if Harry's last name wasn't potter. But it was. And Harry Potter hasn't had a normal summer since he was ten before he found out he was wizard. 

Harry stared out the window of the train, knowing that this summer was going to be different. He wasn't headed home to the Dursleys; no it could be said he was going somewhere far worse and a thousand times more boring. He was going to Percy Weasley's home. And in Harry's opinion that was better than going to the Dursley's, not by much and probably so boring he would want to die but still better.

"You want one Harry?" Neville asked holding up a cauldron cake. "It has fudge treacle in it."

Harry smiled and took one, "Thanks Nev."

In the compartment where Harry sat also was Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville, who also were invited to spend the summer at Percy's. There was speculation all around as to why Percy invited them but they were too busy enjoying themselves to worry. Harry continued to gaze morosely out the window. It's not that he wasn't happy about not seeing the Dursley's for a whole another year, without Dumbledore knowing, but fifth year just ended and Sirius was dead.

"Ron, you're a chudly cannons fanatic, right." Luna questioned.

Though she still had a dreamlike quality to her voice, with friends she trusted around her, Luna had learned it was safe to let her guard down though she still refused admit Nargels and Flumpawumps aren't real. This question had them all wondering where she was going with it.

"Of course, they're the best." Ron voiced as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry snorted, and Ron glared from the seat across from Harry.

"Then why," Luna sounded amused. "is that a Bulgarian team jersey sticking out of you trunk?"

Ron froze, and everyone's eyes went to his trunk. And there it was, a Bulgarian quidditch team jersey, in Ron's truck.

Neville sprung to his feet before Ron could stop him, and pulled it out. Then just as suddenly was roaring with laughter.

Ron made a grab for the jersey but Harry snatched it first. While Ron was glaring, Harry shrugged. "Sorry mate, seeker reflexes." Harry stared at the jersey. "Speaking of seekers…" Harry started snickering.

"Shudup," Ron blushed.

Hermione cackled as she eyed the name on the Jersey. "Krum! Oh Ron!" The redhead blushed even deeper. Hermione calmed down but smirked. "Well it's good that you support an actual quidditch team."

"THE CHUDLY CANNONS ARE A REAL TEAM!" Ron shouted. "And I don't support Bulgaria."

Harry smirked, "Yeah, he supports Victor Krum"

Ron's blush increased if that was even possible. Luna and Hermione giggled.

"How did you get the jersey?" Neville asked.

"VicKrsenmeit." Was all anyone could make out as Ron blushed and murmured.

"Huh?" Luna voiced what everyone was thinking, that and will Ron's face stay the color permanently.

"I, uh," Ron stammered. "Vic-Victor sent me it."

Harry couldn't deny that he was surprised. "You and Victor-"

"We've been in contact since the end of fourth year." Ron said running a hand through his hair but before anyone could say anything else, "Oh look the train's stopping!"

Ron hurried to grab his things and left the compartment, making the others chuckle and follow behind him slowly. They would get it out of him later.


	2. Courtship

As they walked off the train and out of the portal of platform nine and three quarters; Ron couldn't stop thinking about the jersey. 

It wasn't just any jersey, it wasn't even a store bought regular fan jersey. It was the actual jersey that Victor had worn in the Quidditch World Cup, he had sent it to Ron himself. Ron sighed as he headed to the parking lot following lazily behind Neville, Hermione, and Luna with Harry walking next to him, thinking about why Victor had sent him the blasted thing in the first place. 

'It would have been easier' Ron thought glumly, 'if it was just a sign of friendship.'

But no, it wasn't. The gift came two weeks before spring break, telling Ron that after almost a year of communicating this was Victor Krum's proof of intended courtship. And that during spring break Victor, himself, would come to make it official.

Not even asking, no that would be too easy, he had basicaly told Ron that he, Victor, WILL BE courting him. It was nowhere near in the form of a question. 

'Not dating! Marriage, he wanted MARRIAGE!' Ron put his free hand through his hair. 'I shouldn't have gone to meet him during break.' A shiver went through him.

Flashback 

It was night at the leaky cauldron, and the two men were in a private room.

"What do you mean NO!" The older of the two shouted grabbing the younger by the arm forcibly dragging him closer. 

Ron winced at the pain Victor's grip was causing. "I'm not—I don't—" The red head cried out as the pain increase. "Victor please!"

Victor let go of the object of his desires for nearly a year sharply and instead wrapping an arm around the younger bringing him closer until they were chest to chest then backed him into the wall. 

Ron saw the fierce look on the taller man's face and looked down in fear. 

"Tell me Ron, love, why I shouldn't-" Victor whispered breathlessly letting his hands run down the smaller body pressed against his. "-take this courtship into my own hands, if you know what I mean." Victor kissed Ron's neck and his hands went under Ron's shirt in warning.

Fearful blue eyes met hardened black. Ron did know exactly what the owner of those black eyes had meant. Victor would force him right there and now, probably even against that wall. He had technically accepted Victor's show of intended courtship by not sending the gift back immediately, and then again by coming there tonight. Victor would have every right to rip Ron's clothes off, force his legs apart and… 

Ron whimpered at the thought, and did the only thing he could, he kissed him. He kissed Victor, so the Bulgarian seeker would lose focus.

The elder man did lose focus, and horridly deepened the kiss. Feeling Victor's tongue against his lips asking for entrance, Ron denied it, turning his head away. Frustrated Victor attacked Ron's lips with his own; grinded himself against the other's body, and his hand went to the Ron's lower backside.

Breathless Ron broke the kiss, and Victor started kissing his neck. Ron gasped and moaned. "Victor." Ron cried out as the other bit lightly on his collar bone.

"Oh Ron," Victor breathed into his ear. "My Ron!" He stated firmly.

Those words snapped Ron back into focus. "Victor-"

"Say it again—my name on your sweet lips." Victor groaned.

"Victor, the courtship?" 

Victor's gaze snapped to Ron's. "You were saying?" 

Ron put his hands on Victor's face, and softly said "It's not that I don't like you," It was the truth, Ron did have a crush, though small, on the other boy but seeing Victor's stare turn harsh; Ron started stuttering in fear, "I'm so scared Victor, I've never been in relationship I—I" It came right off the top of Ron's head, anything that would calm Victor and allow Ron to walk out of this room with his virginity.

Victor smiled contently obviously Ron's answer worked. "My little one, I didn't-" He sighed, "I love you so much, I didn't mean to make you scared." Victor kissed Ron softly. "This is what the courtship is for, so you can get used to everything."

Ron nodded looking down, "I know." He didn't know what else to say.

"I won't rush the courtship unless I have to," Victor murmured against Ron's neck. "We'll be together soon, bonded by magic. You'll be mine forever."

The redhead sighed, knowing he'll end up Ron Krum by at the most graduation. Sooner if he fought it. It wasn't that bad of a deal, just not what he had expected out of his life.

End Flashback

Ron had to smile though, Victor became rather sweet. He sent love letters every week, and courtship gifts every other week. And somehow Victor always knew what Ron was up to, it was Ron's belief that he had a student at Hogwarts probably Slytherin spying on him. Probably to make sure he didn't get a reason to end the courtship sooner than necessary, and claim his intended. 

Ron hadn't told his parents or anyone about the courtship. He decided it was for the best. Banishing that line of thought he led his friends out to the parking lot where Percy had said too meet him. The sight that met him caused him to stop in shock.


	3. Letter to all

His eyes widened in shock as he listened to Perseus speak. How? Why? How didn't he realize the truth of…everything! Why didn't they tell him! No, he had to hear it from Perseus, the man formerly known as Percy. 

Everyone in this group; the five teenagers, the four Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, all had at least one deatheater for a parent. Hermione and Neville were both Lestranges'. Luna was a Dolohuv. Harry, or rather Halen was either a Rookwood or a Greengrass, or both. 

Ron covered his face with his hands. And he…He was a malfoy; the son of Lucius Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy, his sworn arch enemy, the famous bouncing ferret, was his brother; his older brother; his older half-brother. 

He couldn't, he didn't want to—He didn't think he should have to believe it! He should have been told since the very beginning. He had a right know. They should've told him, but they didn't. Everything was in that file, the proof, why no else knows. 

They, with the help of Albus-fucking-Dumbledore, went as far as sealing all records that confirmed who my parents are, who my family is; my heritage.

But he wasn't the only one! No, Fred and George as well. Faramir Octavian Weasley-Malfoy and Geronius Salvino Weasley-Malfoy were their real names. 

Apparently Arthur had quite the long affair with Lucius. In fact Lucius formally courted Arthur but neither family approved and they were put into arranged marriages. 

But if you think Fred and George weren't enough. Lucius wasn't the only one who courted Arthur, no let's just say the only person who can honestly call Molly, mom, is Ginny. Bill and Charlie belong to Alastor Moody, which explains where they got their love of the dangerous. Even Perseus, though he firmly considers Molly his mom without a doubt, belongs to Sirius Black. 

All seven children from Bill to Ginny were Weasleys' by blood but only Ginny was related to Molly. And all of this was covered in the file, sealed from the world by Dumbledore. The file that should, instead of bearing Ron's name, have had the words 'The Damned'. 

And they all knew, except for Ginny; Perseus, one by one, told them.

Ron should have been sitting listening to the reason why Perseus broke off from the family (as if this wasn't enough to break off for a bit) but no; Perseus was called off to his job for an emergency. That was hours ago.

Ron looked at his room; it was filled with various colors of blue but the walls were black, both were Ron's favorite colors. His bed was covered in dark blue and black silk covers. Ron also had a full view of Perseus's quidditch pitch. 

He sat as his desk; he had just finished a letter. 

"Glaco!" He called and the house elf appeared. "Copy this letter and this file," He held up the file that Perseus had given him. "And please send a copy to each of my brothers except for Perseus."

"Right away, Master Reginald," And He popped away. 

Ron laid down on his bed thinking about the letter; it said how he felt about the entire situation, it started out filled with jokes but then it got deeper. It told how much he was hurting because of it, and he put a lot of emotion into as well. It also said that he was okay that they never told him. That he didn't blame them, and that they were still his brothers no matter who their father is. And he hoped they felt the same.

Ron then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-oOoOo-

From Romania to Egypt, to a joke shop in Diagon Alley, the letters from Ron affected those he claimed as family. They all smiled at the letter as they started reading through it but when they read and understood how wounded Ron was feeling and they all basically vowed the same thing…No one would ever hurt their baby brother again. 

But Bill, Charlie, Fred and George weren't the only ones to receive a letter, you see when Ron said all of his brothers; that house elf followed that direction exactly.

Far away in a very well protected mansion, sat someone viciously reading the letter and analyzing the file that Ron had sent. That someone got up and barged out of his room and down to the other side of the Mansion, to where his father's study was located. Not even bothering knocking as he came to his father's office door; he immediately opened the door and went in. 

Upon meeting his father's harsh glare, he walked up to his desk and tossed both the letter and the file down. "Read it."

Surprised internally at his son's behavior but showing no facial expression, Lucius Malfoy picked up the letter and read it. His mind went blank because of the shock that those words left. Recovering, he tossed the letter down quickly, and picked up the file instead. Seeing the proof in the file, his heart stopped. 

His sons, HIS SONs! Pain filled him knowing that he missed out on so much. That pain quickly turned to anger. 

Silver eyes looked up at his son and heir, "Draco, this will be handled immediately. Do not worry."

"Father, about Ron," At his father's glare Draco corrected himself. "Reginald, I mean, his seems to be—Well he seems rather-" 

"Hurt, in pain." Lucius anger showed in his eyes. No one should ever hurt his children; a painful response will be rewarded if otherwise. "Yes Draco I realize that as well and I will ease his hurt as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

The young blond nodded and quickly left the office. As he walked down the hall back towards his own room; Draco thought about how he had always wanted a baby brother, someone to protect and keep from harm. And now he had one. To him, nothing could be better. It didn't matter that he was a Weasley, no Reginald was still a Malfoy, his baby brother. 

As he entered his room, Draco vowed no one would ever hurt his little brother again or else…


	4. Interesting

'Holy hades,' Was all Neville could think as he eyed the man before him. 

Standing in front of an outrageously cool looking… 'What do muggles call it?' car-Was Percy. Percy.

Percy, was no longer lean and lanky but lightly muscular and…hot. He was dressed in muggle tight fitted dark jeans, a tight black shirt, and black boots. His dark blood red hair touched his shoulders, and was dyed black at the ends. Framing his now lively, sparkling, and brooding deep blue eyes, were not his usual wired rimmed glasses but a more fashionable pair. 

The only reason Neville recognized the former head boy at all was that as Percy leaned against his car, he had a book in his hand was diligently reading it. Glancing up from his book in a bored way, a rather devious smirk appeared on Percy's face, that had Neville reminded of a Malfoy, as he realized his new wards for the summer were all checking him out. 

Having known the twins (who were both hot in a playful way) already, and having met Charlie and Bill in the summer (both who had a dangerous appeal to them) and now seeing what Percy now looked like; Neville couldn't help but think those are some god damn good genes, in more ways than one. 

Neville glanced at Ron who was staring bug eyed at his brother. Putting a comforting pat on his friend's shoulder, which snapped the redhead back to reality, Neville said in his most serious voice, "You need to step your game up." 

All Ron could do nod, knowing fully what he had meant.

The smirk was still on Percy's face, though less devious and more mysterious, while his eyes roamed over the five calculatingly. "Well if you haven't figured it out yet; we are in for a, uh, rather interesting summer."

Percy's voice was smooth and warm like Honeydukes chocolate but the way he said interesting revealed a coldness to it that sent shivers up Neville's spin. 

"Don't just stand there," Percy sounded amused but slightly annoyed at the gawking teenagers. "Put you trunks in the truck, and let those owls go; they'll meet us at home when they're ready."

Like usually Hermione was the first one to go back to normal, "Well it would help, if you helped us by opening the trunk of your car, Percy."

Percy put a hand over his heart, "I'm speechless Hermione; I always pegged you for a feminist but needing a man's help…" Her eyes narrowed at him. "Besides it's already open," Percy continued while easily showing Hermione that it was, in fact, open. "And it Perseus."

After putting all the trunks in Perseus's car trunk, which fit because of magic, and releasing the owls Pig, Hedwig, and Luna's beautiful silver with black wing tips owl named Nightmare, the kids were all seated comfortabley, once again with magic, in the car. Hermione was in the front seat and had Crookshanks seated firmly on her lap.

Perseus eyed the small tiger that obviously held some kitsune demon blood in it, "IF it pees in my car, I run it over."

Neville didn't know whose hiss was scarier, Crookshanks or Hermione's.

"Well I hope everyone's comfortable, and if not at least ready because we're in for a long drive. And I'm not stopping." He announced from the driver's seat. "Least Dumbledore catches us." He said winking at harry. 

It was, in fact, a long drive. By the time Perseus said they were almost there it had been no less than three hours that had passed since getting off the train. They were currently driving on a dirt road that was surrounded by a dark forest, and the last sign of life passed by over an hour ago; and it was a rabbit. 

Neville straightened up as a rather big house appeared, complete with iron gates and gargoyle statues. It was like something out of a gothic horror novel. The gates automatically opened as the car approached, and shut firmly after it entered. Stopping the car, Perseus immediately got out and stretched. Neville, on the other hand, leaned over and woke up Harry who was sleeping on a sleeping Ron's shoulder. Harry then in turn woke up Ron and then Luna, who had the window seat. 

After everyone was out of the car, and everyone had their trunks; and though not wide awake were not falling over, Perseus smirked rather tiredly. 

"Wow Perseus," Ron was still getting used to that name, "Nice mansion?"

He nodded in reply, "Yeah it is, it was a gift from my godfather."

"I didn't know you had a godfather." Ron yawned. "Nice gift though."

"I received it when I was seventeen as inheritance." Silence was met at that statement everyone already knowing exactly what that meant. "He was killed in the first war. I was named heir in his will…" 

No one knew what to say after that. 

"Furen! Glaco! Bartoc! Cral! Maple!" Perseus called and then five house elves appeared, three in different colored butler suits, and two in maid outfits; all had a family crest on them.

"Yes Master Perseus?" They all said in unison. 

"These are my new wards that I told you about earlier." He said gesturing to the worn out teens. "They are staying for the summer. You each with be assigned one of them to care for."

The house elves straightened up, looking quite proud at this information. 

Perseus walked over to where Luna was sitting on her trunk "This is Lunaris," Shocking four of teens at the full name. "Furen, you are assigned to her." Furen, who had big orange eyes and was dressed in the white suit, started nodding earnestly. "You shall take her and her trunk to the room I put her name on." With a pop Furen, Luna, and her trunk were gone.

Perseus went to Harry next, "This is Halen (hay-len)." Harry's eyes went wide at that. And Perseus grinned smugly. "Lily Potter nicknamed him Harry. Maple, you will be assigned him. Make sure he eats as much as possible. I would like to see him gain weight." The house elf with big purple eyes in a maid outfit suddenly had a strict look on his face that reminded everyone of Mrs. Weasley. "Take him and his trunk to the room I put his name on."

Before anyone could blink Harry was gone. 

Perseus then gestured to Ron. "This is my brother," The remaining house elves start twitching excitedly. "Ron. Glaco," A tall, blue eyed elf yelped with joy. "you are assigned to him. You know what to do." Then with a snap of Glaco's fingers both him and Ron was gone. 

"And last but not least, these are Neville and Hermione." Perseus yawned. "Cral, you are assigned Neville." Cral was the girl house elf with pink eyes. "Cral, later on you shall show Neville around the greenhouses. He's quite fond of them. Bartoc," A studious looking house elf, with glasses over his green eyes, and prim and proper air to him, eyed Hermione. "You are assigned to Hermione. She likes the library and you will do well to make sure she doesn't find anything too dangerous. Take them to their rooms." In flash they were gone.

The next morning, after Ron was threatened out of bed by his house elf; Both Neville and Hermione dragged and or chased away from the greenhouses and or library by their house elves; Luna tossed in a bath immediately upon waking by her house elf; and Harry jumped up after being intimidated that his house elf would set his firebolt on fire if he wasn't ready in five minutes, they were all sitting at the breakfast table glaring at the cheerful Perseus. 

"Everyone have a goodnight sleep?" Perseus smirked. "But I suppose it's the wakeup call that got you all in this mood." He chuckled at the end but outright laughed when Harry threw a piece of toast at him and was hit in the head by Maple. While three of the five teen silently plotted revenge against Perseus, he was happily eating the toast harry threw at him. 

"When you're all done, we all will meet in the main room." Perseus told them. 'It's time for the summer to get interesting." 

After breakfast, they were all sitting in an expensively furnished room. Neville and Harry on the black couch that was up against the wall with Hermione and Luna on a dark burgundy love seat to their left, Ron on a dark purple love seat on their right, and Perseus on black leather fluffy chair that you see in many bachelor pads in front of them. 

In Perseus's lap were not one, but five files, and he had this look on his face that made everyone know they were about them.

"As most of you would know," Perseus started. "I recently distanced myself away from my family. But not for the reasons you have heard…not for reasons anyone would ever expect."

The room was silent so he continued. "Certain members of my family are not what they appear, and as I opened these files you shall find out why." Perseus took a deep breath. "Now the five of you will pick a number between one and ten. The closest pick to the number will get a choice to go first, second, third, fourth, or fifth. And if they pick third, they will go third. Then the next closest pick will make the choice and so forth. Now choose a number."

No one made a sound, so Perseus sighed. "Ron you first, then Neville, Luna, Harry, and then Hermione."

"Nine." Ron gulped.

"Six." Neville looked anxious.

"Four." Luna said looking rather bored.

"Three."

"Seven." 

Perseus clapped his hands together. "Alright, well Luna got the answer. It was four. She picks first, then Harry, Neville, Hermione, and then Ron." He glanced at Luna. "Go ahead Luna choose."

"I'll go fifth." She simply said.

Everyone looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Second."

Neville immediately went. "Third."

Hermione gave Ron a quick apologetic look, "Fourth."

Perseus gave Ron an almost reassuring smile. "Well baby brother, you're first." Perseus took out the file that was on the bottom, obviously he was hoping for something entirely different. "Let's start with this, Ron what do you know about your birth?"

Ron thought for a moment. "I was born on June twenty-ninth at night on a night the ministry was attacked. Dad was at work and Mum was home at the time when she heard the news."

Perseus nodded. "Did you know you were born at the ministry during that said attack?"

"Well I-" Ron stopped when he realized what Perseus said. "I just said Mum was at home when the Ministry was attacked."

"Yes Molly Weasley was home." Perseus looked like he was having a hard time chocking out the next words. "Dad was at work. You are a Weasley by blood, and you were born at the ministry."

The teens were staring wide eyed as they made the connection, all but Ron who hadn't.

"Wha—" Ron shook his head. "Mum was at home." 

"Yes my mother Molly Weasley was at home." A statement. "Our father was at work, you were born at the ministry while Molly Weasley was at home, and you are a Weasley by blood."

"Dad is my dad, and mum—"

"There is a chance she is not your mom." Perseus was lying through his teeth at the last part. There was no chance.

Ron looked affronted, "What do you mean she's not my mum?"

"I didn't say that! I said there's a chance." 

"How much of a chance?" He looked hopeful.

No one in the room really wanted to be the one to tell him not to get his hopes up.

Perseus looked down while trying to muster up all his courage. "Well since Molly Weasley was at home while you were being born at the ministry and Dad was the one who was pregnant, there's a negative eight percent chance that she's your mom."

It went quiet. "What!" Ron shouted standing up. "But.. I... What the bloody hell?"

Perseus glanced down at his file, "Ron I'm going to need you sit down."

"Perc, she's not my mum! I think I have a right to, to-"

"It gets worse."

Ron instantly plopped down on the couch, glancing around at everyone and seeing no one would meet his eyes. "Go ahead."

Perseus gave a small smile. "Now you might be wondering how I found this out. I was searching through hidden ministry files for Fudge last year, and found these files," Preferring to the ones in his lap, "In the section where the birth records are kept."

Now all teens eyed the files on his lap, wondering what were in them.

"In your file Ron, there was a lot of information. For example, your name isn't Ronald it's Reginald." Ron's eyebrows rose at that. "Your full name is in fact-" Perseus paused obviously remembering something. "In the file there was also proof of a heritage test, yours, telling who your parents are, one being Arthur Weasley."

"And the other?" Ron looked green.

"Now you see, Ron, you have to love your parents no matter whom they are." Perseus looked at everyone as he said this. 

"Well see about that." Ron stated.

Perseus gave a nervous smile. "Uh Ron, your other male parent is, is from an old family, and he is, well he is-" Perseus looked at Ron. "You're my brother no matter what, and I love you…"

The four teenagers, who weren't involved in this, couldn't help but think that meant Ron's other father was the devil.

"Ron, your full name is Reginald Abraxas Narcissus Weasley-Malfoy." And they were right. "Your other Father is Lucius Malfoy." It was a surprise no one screamed. 

To his credit Ron didn't faint, didn't scream, and didn't even yell. He blinked at Perseus. "Give me that file." An order stated so calmly and smoothly and so full of hidden threats and promises that any Malfoy would have been proud.

Perseus slid the file on the coffee table in front of him to Ron, who picked it up and started reading. Perseus let out a breath. "Well it's your turn Harry, or as I should Halen."

Harry looked ready to puke.

"Now what can I say," Perseus thought for a moment. "Ah yes. James Potter was known to be the perfect pureblood prince from a noble and ancient neutral family. He had many courtship offers by the time he was twelve, and was exceedingly handsome. Now Lily Evans, on the other hand, was a mudblood gold-digging slut."

"You can't call my mum that!" Harry shouted angrily.

Perseus looked affronted. "I would never call your mum that, her on the other hand…"

It went quiet at his words.

Harry sat back down. "Lily Evans isn't my mother."

"No, in fact she tested by Madam Pomfrey barren in her sixth year." He simply stated. "And then in a case that was forcibly closed and sealed from all; it was proven that Lily Evans drugged James Potter with a mild love potion repeatedly, but already having been able to fight the imperious curse, the potion took no effect. By the time Lily used a love potion strong enough to subdue James Potter, he was already pregnant by his intended, meaning the person who courting him."

Harry couldn't really believe it but knowing that his Perseus's lap sat evidence, left him no other choice. "Who's my other dad."

Perseus breathed a sigh of relief that Harry didn't curse him. "There is no absolute answer but speculation in the file shows at the time James Potter was being courted formally by two people, and seeing that James Potter came from an old family bent on tradition, and that tradition was engraved into James only one perhaps both of James's courters could be the Father; one being Augustus Rookwood and other Declan Greengrass." 

"Aren't they both deatheaters?" Harry asked.

"So is Lucius Malfoy but you don't see Ron complaining." He shot back. Perseus slid Harry's file to him. "On to Neville." Neville looked faint. "Don't worry Neville you are a Longbottom."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Yeah and Ron's still a Weasley, and Harry is still a Potter. Doesn't change anything now does it."

Perseus nodded, "Good point. Unknown to most, even his mother at a time, Frank Longbottom was in a formal courtship, and ended up pregnant from that courtship. Rabastan Lestrange is your father, Neville."

"Lestrange?" Neville chocked out.

"Yes, now after you were born and right before the wedding" He continued. "After finding out who her son was being courted by Lady longbottom put him and the now current Alice longbottom under the imperious curse, forced them to get married. Trying to get back his son and his love, Rabastan along with his brother and his brother's wife went to Longbottom manor and tried to remove the imperious curse. After entering the room, and seeing the three Lestranges, Lady Longbottom threw a crucio at them which hit Frank. And after having been under the repeated and numerous imperios' for a little more than a year, Frank's mind—Well you see where he's currently located. The same thing happened to Alice."

Neville couldn't believe it; his whole life, a lie straight from his grandmother's mouth. All the lectures about being like Frank, his father, all the beatings, the abuse he suffered every time he had a thought not too his grandmother's liking. 

Neville shook his head as he took the file, his file, off of the table; thinking about all his scars, inside and out.

"Now Hermione," Who then yelped at her name. "Did you know you were adopted?"

All she could do was nod.

"Good," Perseus smiled. "because I'm going to keep this short. You are Neville's cousin. Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and your father is Rudolphus Lestrange. You are Draco Malfoy's cousin."

Hermione jumped up. "My mum's a nutcase!"

"Well you had to get it from somewhere." Ron said not even looking up so he missed the glare Hermione sent him.

"There's not really much in your file Hermione Eladora Lavinia Lestrange."

Harry chocked a laugh. "H.E.L.L; well your parents were obviously giving a warning."

Hermione blushed but giggled. "Shut up, Halen."

Perseus chuckled, "And lastly Lunaris Calypso Lovegood. How much do you already know about your parents Luna?"

The dreamy girl yawned, "Everything." She eyed her friends. "My father is Xeno Lovegood, my mother didn't die. I have no mother; in fact the woman who died was my godmother. My other father is a deatheater, who I have never willingly been in contact with, named Antonin Dolohuv."

Perseus looked at his file, "Well there's nothing else I can say." He gave Luna her file. "Now we move onto the next part, the reason I separated from the family…"


	5. Lucius

If he would ever be completely honest, he would admit that the only person who he truly feared when angry, without a doubt, was his wife. She was too proud to holler like a banshee, but she was as swift and as deadly as a dementor. 

And to say Narcissa was in a rage when he told her the news of his other children, would be an understatement. She went on and on about always wanting more kids, but not being able to have any more; only to find out blood traitors had taken her chance of raising more. She practically seethed with jealously and anger. 

Then she went on and on about poor Draco, who always wanted siblings and was denied the chance. Narcissa, went into total mother hawk mode, and babied Draco, telling him his siblings would be home soon and that no filthy blood traitor would stop it.

To make matters even more straining; she told her husband that he has 72 hours to get her sons(yes Narcissa was very possessive), step-sons or not they were now officially hers, home before his former intended and his wife died expectantly. Narcissa practically forced Lucius into the fire place.

And now here he was, Lucius Malfoy, on mission he was planning on taking anyway but now he was doing it sooner because his wife, though she more like sister to him, demanded him to.

Lucius was currently strolling through the ministry like he owned it, and he did. And after countless shady endeavors, who would dare contradict that statement. 

People ducked out of his way as he walked past; partly because of the fierce expression on the usually emotionless and regal face but mostly because he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys are not meant to be handled lightly.

Those who knew him, or just wanted to suck up stuttered a greeting as he passed by. But as none were worth his attention, he didn't bother with a reply. Upon nearing his destination the secretary there eyes widened as he approached; fear obviously in them. Lucius sneered, not even bother gracing the secretary with a second glance or a word as he slammed opened the doors she was next to. 

Fudge, the minister, saw Lucius and immediately started kissing up. "Lu-Lucius if I wasn't aware you were coming I-I would have had tea and Honeydukes treats ready. But it is a lovely day were having."

"Cornelius," Lucius held up his hand stopping the blubbering, his tone cold as ice. "I require a favor."

Fudge nodded vigorously, "Anything, anything at all."

Lucius inwardly smirked at this. There wasn't anything Fudge would deny Lucius.

In the politicial world, and occasionally other places as well, a Malfoy always used a certain method to handle, or rather to control everyone.

Bribe them until you own them, Sue them until you own them, Blackmail them until you own them, threaten them until you own them…Or simply make them disappear. That was a central Malfoy philosophy. 

"It seems Dumbledore," Lucius saw Fudge flush in anger at the name, "and a former intended that I had courted, took it upon themselves to hide the existence of three of my sons."

"Lucius, I had- I had no idea I swear," Fudge was nearly in tears from the fear. "I-"

"The records were sealed so well that I myself never even expected," The blood aristocrat snapped. "What makes you think that you would have?" The sheer idiocy and or arrogance of that astounded even Lucius.

Fudge eyes widened, "I didn't mean anything by it-I swear."

Lucius sneered, "I don't care!" It was the first time Lucius ever shouted, and Fudge coward. "I want complete custody of my sons, Cornelius. Not partial, complete. And I want it in 48 hours." Lucius then calmed himself. "Money is not a problem."

"Of course," The minister agreed out of sheer cowardice and for the love of money. "I will, of course need to know the names of your sons."

Lucius was pleased at the reaction. "My youngest son's name is Reginald Weasley-Malfoy, also known as Ron Weasley," Fudge's eyes widened in shock at the name. "My two oldest, but luckily only technically still underage for another 10 months, Faramir Weasley-Malfoy and Geronius Weasley-Malfoy, also known as Fred and George Weasley." 

Lucius loved the fact Arthur at least followed the Malfoy tradition of using Latin names for all offspring. In fact it was the only reason his former intended was still alive. 

Faramir Octavian Malfoy, Geronius Salvino Malfoy, Draco Marcellis Callixtus Malfoy and Reginald Abraxas Narcissus Malfoy; four boys, all with the traditional Latin names, and if Lucius had his way by September all would be sitting pretty in Slytherin. And after that appalling glamor on his sons, which the file told him about, was removed; all of his sons would be the perfect Malfoys, though three out of four would be strawberry blonds…But hey they were still blond.

A Cheshire cat smile appeared on Lucius Malfoy's face. 'Oh yes,' Lucius thought. His sons would perfect, protected, and completely under his influence; and all he had to do was wait for custody to be bestowed to him. And money in all the right places would make sure that happened. 

Now he was off to inform the Dark Lord, and his fellow deatheaters of what was going on. His son had written in his letter, everything he had learned. Lucius heart lightened because his son showed complete loyalty to his family by revealing all the information not partial; oh his beautiful baby boy, his youngest and therefore most precious, knew what was important. Though Lucius would never approve of writing that kind of information to anyone outside his family, and he would inform his youngest son of that when he got him.

From whom his own parents are, to who his little niece Hermione parents are (Lucius knew all along that no mudblood could have ever beaten his son in, well anything), to who Neville's parents are, To Dolohuv daughter, to what that mudblood whore Lily Evans did to James Potter. Oh yes, the dark lord would be pleased to know that that so called prophecy has no value. And Augustus and Declan would be thrilled to know little Halen might be one, or both, of theirs.

Oh yes, they would solve this injustice. Their sons, their blood. would be back with their family soon. It might take time to fix any of the damage the blood traitors and so called light side had done, but they, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa, could handle it. They would handle it. His Lord, and fellow deatheaters would help them and with this news, with the proof of Dumbledore's manipulations; they would win the coming war. Nothing would stop them now.


	6. Fate

It was a calm silence as they ate lunch. What were the five teens supposed to say when sitting at the head of the table was the man who turned their lives inside out, and then poked fun at, or rather mocked at least one of their mothers, just a mere 34 hours ago. 

It's not that they blamed Perseus, no not at all. One teen blamed his grandmother, two blamed Dumbledore and or their parents, the other two always knew their situation; one knowing the fact that they were adopted but not the fact that her parents were psycho deatheaters who tried to kill her not even two weeks ago; and the other has always known her father was a psycho deatheater.

But all in all Perseus was cheering. Maybe it was finally getting the chance to get everything off his chest, or maybe he just got off on their misery.

Luna didn't know, frankly she didn't care…at all. After lunch Perseus was finally going to tell them what the hell happened between him and his family. Besides the fact that his dad, not Sirius, was sort of a slut (really four different people can claim parental status of your seven kids, that's awesome; now can you say sarcasm!); there's more. 

'God I feel sorry for Ron's family.' Luna thought. 'And most likely Harry as well.'

Just as she thought it, an owl flew into the room; fate's way of telling Luna not to forget to feel sorry for herself. The owl flew by quickly and dropped a letter onto her plate.

Luna picked up the letter and opened it immediately after recognizing her father's hand writing. 

Dear Luna, 

As I write this, I'm currently on my way out of the country, or rather fleeing it. As you know, your father and mine's relationship wasn't made of perfumed hearts. You forced me to start being honest with you about-everything at the age of nine, so I've already told you that your father was an obsessive person. 

He was obsessive about Voldemort, about the killing of muggles, obsessive about the dark taking over the world, and obsessive about me, and then in turn you. He did love you but it was in an unhealthy, you were going to be the greatest dark witch alive, way darling, and your father never stopped with his obsessions, and always takes them to new heights. Your Father was a good man in his own way, he loved us very much but he was insane as Bellatrix. He enjoyed the killing of his enemies far too much… it wasn't-Sweetheart, I just couldn't be with him.

As much as I loved your father, and honestly still do, after he went to prison I was relieved. I was mostly relieved that he couldn't lock me away anymore from the world because it was just "too" dangerous as a result of the war, and partly so he couldn't influence you as much, I wouldn't have been able to bare it if he had ruined your beautifuly pure soul my daughter. So it is with much distress that I found out that he has become aware of our address. 

Sweetheart he knows everything. About you being at the ministry the night Voldemort coming back was revealed. He firmly believes you siding with the light that night was a cry for his attention. Yes, Azkaban has tweaked your father's sanity a bit more. 

You and your friends need to watch out for yourselves. When I said he knows everything, he knows everything. But not just him, other inner circle deatheaters as well. They know your friends parental statuses, I'm speaking of Neville, Hermione, Harry and ALL of the Weasley sons. For the record it's only a matter of time before Mad-Eye Moody hunts down Arthur and throttles him when he finds out. 

Lucius Malfoy is on a rampage at the ministry, along with Declan Greengrass and Augustus Rookwood, and Fudge is bending over backwards to appease them. Word is spreading throughout the ministry and pretty soon it will come to the attention of the daily prophet. They seem to be pushing for custody, and Narcissa wants the adoption of Hermione, a pureblood heir to an old family and her niece, by muggles to be canceled. She is also trying to get custody of Neville as well by any means, apparently she's his godmother, along with Severus Snape as his godfather.

As I said before darling, please be careful, I fear what they will do if they don't get their way. I am terrified of what they WILL do to Lady Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, the Grangers, the Durselys (and if your father didn't love me so much TO ME as well) if they aren't not rewarded custody. I have no doubt that Fudge will do all he can to see to it that his biggest contributers are happy, so it is likely they will be awarded custody witin just a few days.

I can't disclose to where I'm going incase this-well knowing your father this was intercepted and read- So just remember I love you and I'll write to you as soon as I can and will do my best to find a way to bring you to me safely. Keep safe, that's all I can ask. 

Love always,

Daddy

Luna shook her head and put the letter down. Her father, Antonin, was deranged, and scared, and oddly enough thrilled her dad, Xeno. In fact her parents relationship reminded Luna of the muggle film 'Fear' that the squib Mark Wahlberg played in. Only her father went to prison instead of dying and the movie was still going on. 

The blond sighed and looked at her friends and Perseus, "My dad has fled the country due to my other father's influence. And Lucius Malfoy, Declan Greengrass and Augustus Rookwood are trying to get custody. News is spreading throughout the ministry, and the daily prophet will soon know. Oh and Narcissa is trying to get custody of Hermione and Neville."

Ron appeared to be chocking, Halen and Hermione sat in shock, and Neville appeared to stunned to move and had a fork in hand about to eat. The only person who didn't appear affect by the news was Perseus.

To his credit Halen was the first to snap out of it. "Why? How did they even find out?" 

No one answered. 

"It doesn't matter how they found out, Halen." Hermione chided. "they know, and they're doing something about it."

"And we're underage and we'll have no say." Neville had a depressed look on his face but to be honest he was a bit relieved to be able to be rid of his grandmother.

Halen looked around and stopped to glared accusingly at Perseus, who didn't even bat an eyelash. "You knew!" 

"I did." Was the only reply.


	7. Curtain falling

Hermione P.o.v

I watched as Perseus spoke about his family, and as long as I have been listening, I couldn't believe he was really talking about The Weasleys. Not the lovable, redheaded bunch. 

We all stood in Perseus's office in front of a Pensieve. "We are going to be using the Pensieve to view the memories of Ginny." Perseus informed everyone. "They were the main reasons I broke off from my family. Let us begin."

After we entered the shallow stone basin, that was carved with runes and strange symbols, the first memory started. 

It showed Ginny in bed at night listening to Molly telling a story about Halen. I glanced over at Halen and saw his face red from embarrassment.

"It started off with bedtime stories about the boy who lived," Perseus explained. "But as little Ginny got older, Molly-" Perseus swallowed hard as the memory shifted into another of an older Ginny talking to her mother. "I mean my mom, kept pushing it into her head that Ginny was destined to be the future Mrs. Potter." That was what the memory showed.

The memory changed again and Perseus continued narrating. "When she turned eight, Ginny told Mol-my mom that she would do anything to be the wife of The Boy Who Lived. It was then that my mom's lessons stated." 

I didn't like the way that sounded.

Perseus sighed as the scene changed again. 

Ginny's memories showed her mother slapping Ginny, who still looked eight, across the face when she used the wrong fork in an etiquette lesson, it didn't appear to be the first time...Or last. As the memories continued and Ginny aged, she was constantly beaten and bruised by Molly but she accepted it because she believed she was being turned the perfect pureblood bride, or at least that's what Molly drilled into her head, for the boy who lived."

I gasped as Ginny was cursed rather badly for questioning why she would want to be married to Harry Potter. The entire room was quiet; Halen had a horrified look on his face. Molly it turned out, as the scene continued, could be quite vicious. 

I couldn't help but be reminded of my own childhood. Of being slammed into the wall by my father, and of being hit on routine by both parents.

I blinked back the tears at the memories. 'I'm strong.'I thought. 'I refuse to cry."

As the memories continued, my own displayed in my head.

Being considered a bucktoothed freak by my peers and even my parents starting as young as five, and then spending most times of my childhood locked in the old decrepit attic of my home because of my accidental magic displayed (which happened a lot actually) with nothing but the books stored in there to keep me company, I was inadvertently turned into a bookworm. 

For the longest of times books became my only friends, and even my only family. I would stay up late nights being comforted by them after nursing the wounds caused by either of my parents…

They always referred to me as their disappointment. I had barely even had a name to them. 

As I watched young Ginny being forced to recite the duties of a wife over and over, and any mistakes resulted in a whip from Molly's belt. I remembered the feeling of the belt against my own skin. I remember at times wanting to just die because the pain was so bad and then cuddling up to a book like it was a teddy bear. I tried so hard in school just to be able to get away from my parents one day as soon as possible.

I recall the feeling of euphoria when my Hogwarts letter came, but then the livid looks of my parents' faces. I cried myself to sleep that night with blood dried on my back; The word, Disappointment echoing throughout the room. 

Not being able to take it anymore. I left the memories, and nearly ran to my room. Upon entering I burst into tears. My room was done in various shades of purples' and black and the darkness was comforting, it made me feel hidden from the world.

Why couldn't they have loved me? Was it because I wasn't there's? 

A disappointment that's what I heard you say.

A disappointment till this very day

A disappointment all I hear.

A disappointment words held so dear.

A disappointment didn't turn out the way you expected.

A disappointment rubbing it my face

A disappointment a hopeless case

A disappointment you can't take it anymore.

A disappointment can't even wait for me to walk out that door.

A disappointment, a saying that brought the tears

A disappointment every-time I was insight

A disappointment even though I tried with all my might

A disappointment just another mistake

A disappointment I had more than I could take

A disappointment, strength in-coated

A disappointment through all my years

A disappointment not what you wanted

A disappointment all I hear.

A disappointment words held so dear.

A disappointment till this very day

A disappointment that's what I heard you say... (1)

Why couldn't they have loved me? Was it because I wasn't there's? I'm a Lestrange, and all Lestranges make perfect Slytherins, or so I'm told. Maybe it was time to make it a fact.

Neville's P.O.V

"All her life this is what happened." Perseus said as Ginny was once again slapped but this time at the age of eleven for not wearing a shorter nightgown while Harry was sleeping next door in Ron's room. 

'It seems I'm not the only one," I thought, "Who obviously needs therapy because of my childhood."

Gram was always telling me, controlling me; trying to morph me into, I thought, being my father. But as it turns out, who she thought my father should have been.

One time she even stupefied me and then took a whip to my back because after meeting the Malfoys I said they weren't so bad. The look in Gran's eyes border line insane. 

The beatings were bad, but being ignored for months at a time felt even worse. But when the beatings turned rare, being ignored became normality. I was nine when Gran finally gave up on me; I suppose as long as I didn't behave badly she was fine with me.

No one cared. Not my uncles, or other relatives; I wasn't invisible they just pretended I wasn't there.

I walked out of the memories when Molly bought Ginny a dildo at twelve.

I didn't stop at all until I was lying on my bed staring up at the silver and black celling. The colors comforted me, they are my favorite.

When I grew up I accepted being ignored because it was easier than seeing scorn in my gran's eyes, or feeling the bruises on my skin.

Ignore 

The pain that I feel.

Ignore 

The darkness in my eyes.

Ignore 

The sorrow in my heart.

Ignore 

My silent cries for help.

Ignore 

The tears that I cry.

Ignore 

The hatred that I feel.

Ignore

That I'm always alone.

Ignore 

The coldness in my heart.

Ignore

That I feel hollow inside.

Ignore

The fact that I feel barely alive.

Ignore

That is what you're good at, right?

Ignore

Like I don't even exist.

Ignore

The fact that I'm still here.

Ignore 

Like I'm not even there.

Ignore

This heart that I bare.

Ignore me 

Ignore

That I have become stronger inside.

Ignore

The fire in my eyes.

Ignore

That I'm better then you.

Ignore

The independence I feel.

Ignore

That my will is made of steel.

Ignore

That I'm no longer nice.

Ignore

That my heart is made of ice.

Ignore

Like you used to.

Ignore

That I despise you.

Ignore

Cause I doubt it will stay on my mind.

Ignore

The sadness.

Ignore 

The fears.

Ignore

That I'm still here.

Ignore

Go head.

Ignore

I don't care anymore.

Ignore

It will be just another day.

Ignore

Its how I learned to survive through the years.

Ignore

Like I'm not even here.

Ignore

That I still feel all the things I used to.

Ignore 

I'll be alright.

Ignore Me. (2)

As a child I shouldn't have been used to…feeling so alone. I shouldn't have been ignored so much. I thank Gran for stopping trying to make me into something I could never be, but why was it better for her to pretend I didn't exist.

The sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin because it was my rightful place. And now it was time to remind Gran I'm still here.

Halen's P.O.V

I was done. With Dumbledore, with the female Weasleys, with being the fucking Golden Boy! 

The memory that was playing was that of Ginny and Molly spying on me in the shower at the Weasleys while Molly told Ginny to touch herself. Ginny was thirteen at the time. 

But my favorite memory was the one before this of Dumbledore telling Molly and Ginny how much fortune they would be getting one Ginny married into the Potter name. 

Molly wanted stipulation for the training of Ginny into being the bride of Harry Potter. Dumbledore replied that he didn't have access to the Potter Vaults, under no circumstances what so ever—Though he tried. 

Bloody Dumbledore wanted molly to continuing butting in on my life. He needed me to be the perfect Gryffindor model with the perfect Gryffindor girlfriend/future wife. 

I was beyond angry. He even admitted to manipulating the sorting hat to place me in Gryffindor. 

I let that bastard manipulate me, I realized, my entire time at Hogwarts. I mean what first years battle a mountain troll without ANYONE knowing!

And Molly Weasley, how could she do that to her own daughter? And where the hell was Arthur in all this, was he really that ignorant?

The memory shifted intro Dumbledore…telling Molly the reason why I couldn't stay at the Weasleys fully to be close to Ginny…He wanted the Dursleys to make me pliable, so I could be molded. 

Perseus interrupted. "The next few memories were taken from Molly's mind."

I watched Dumbledore and Molly talking at the burrow.

"You see Lily's sister and husband never cared all that much for magic, even despised it, and Harry needs to be thankful to the wizarding world." 

The memory changed again to a more recent one.

"Keep Sirius away from Harry," The old man told Molly. "I'll see when I can get rid of him for good myself. Then I'll take care of Lupin..."

Molly nodded. "I never liked that werewolf. I recommend using Nyphadora."

Get rid of Sirius? Did Dumbledore—? No…

"Halen," Perseus spoke softly. "I've been told that Lupin has gone missing the last person to see him was an auror named Tonks."

That was it for me. I left the memory and stumped all the way to my room. When I was there and the door finally behind me…the tears that I didn't even know I was holding back fell.

Trusting Dumbledore had felt so right, it was what everyone said…Rather it was what every Gryffindor said. Everyone saw the Boy Who Lived the first time I walked into Hogwarts, and that was who I became. Who I portrayed my entire school education was a set up by Dumbledore. 

My childhood was a set up by Dumbledore. Sirius would have flipped but…he wasn't here. And now Remus was gone. I walked to my room's bathroom. It was made entirely out of black marble. I opened the cabinet and pulled out the razor blade.

…I had started a day or two after I was kicked off the quidditch team by Umbridge. It turned out flying was the outlet for all that I was feeling. Being mocked constantly, and dealing with Umbridge and Snape. One cut turned into another.

Everything just kept pilling, and it hurt too much. My heart cried out in anguish...Can no one hear it's scream? Can no one see, does anyone care?

I admit Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna always seem to know that's something's up with. For months, always asking what's wrong. It's hard to answer the question "what's wrong" when nothings right. All I know is that I'm hurting so much inside that it's eating me, and one day, there won't be any of me left.

'He can't be gone.' I thought as the knife slowly pierced the flesh of my arm. 'I can't lose him too.'

I felt relief at seeing the blood flow freely from my arm. I cut my arm again, and then again.

Cutting doesn't solve anything or take the pain away, but for those few seconds everything is Okay.

…After cleaning up I left the bathroom. 

I stared at my emerald green, silver, and black room. Perseus knew though. The room with the silver and green wolves on the black walls playing under a blood red full moon screamed he knew. That the Golden Boy routine was just an act…to please.

Can you tell it's me behind the mask that you all think is real? 

Do you even care that you've forgotten who I really am. 

I need to be who I remember used to be me.

Don't be mad at me for speaking out what I believe. 

Don't turn your back because you know who I am can't be hidden anymore.

What drove me on drove mad because I used to be able to see a world in which I was me

But since you came and changed my reality

I forced myself to believe I had to become

someone else just to be complete and now

I'm going to be me 

I don't care if you like it or not. 

You can't pretend to know who I am when I've forgotten myself. 

Can't you see I'm happy just being me? 

I'm finally reawakened from a deep sleep. 

I realize that when I gave up the choice to

decide for myself I forgot what makes me. 

Me. (3)

But not anymore, no the curtain has fallen on the Golden Boy.

Luna's P.O.V

I had left the memories shortly after Harry. I have always known Ginny was nuts, and yes that is funny coming from me. I headed to my room, and upon entering swiftly shut the door. My room was done entirely in Black. 

I laughed. That was the first time I was made an outcast. I was eight and I let it be known that my favorite color was black. And still is. Oh yes, Loony Lovegood who dresses in the most colorful and unique clothes possible loves the color Black.

I never understood what was wrong with that. 

But apparently something was. Usually I didn't mind not having friends but sometimes when I was walking alone, and see other kids so happy and laughing, I wished...

After being sorted into Ravenclaw, and being mocked for my dreamy exterior it seemed you could always find me alone. It was until fourth year that I made friends with Neville and Halen then in turn soon after Ron and Hermione. 

But I was constantly by myself because I was different—Okay maybe not just different but it still left me the same way. Being mocked, laughed at—being avoided like you had dragon pox.

Your own thoughts echo through your head, with no one to share them with. All in all, being alone isn't terrible, but it can hurt like hell…

For colorful girls who were considered "messed up" when the brightness of the Rainbow was too much and thought it would look better in black. (4)

But you get used to it. It doesn't bother you so much after a while. I'm okay being myself, even if barely anyone else likes myself. And myself loves Black.

Ron's P.O.V

I wish I was more like Halen as I watched the last memory I could take before leaving for my room. Strangely the last memory admitted to Molly know Arthur's parents using a love Potion on Arthur to get him to marry into a more light family like Molly's.

I shut the door behind me and going back to wishing.

He acts like no one does him wrong, when he's been the most wronged of all of us. He's trapped, you can see that much. But he carries on. I know Halen's doing something dangerous to himself, I don't know what, but it needs to stop. He's stronger than that.

Believe it or not I used to love my life. I loved my brothers, I loved even being the youngest boy, I might not have always liked the hand me downs but still. I had a wonderful family. 

But my mother's not my mother, which explains why she never really seemed to care about any of the boys in our family. Why she only ever gave the minimum amount of affection that she could. 

It never felt like she was our mom until—well Halen started school with me. But it turns out, though I could have guessed, that the lovely presents and fudge that were sent was just a ploy to ensnare The Harry Potter.

The way Ginny and Molly talked about him was like he wasn't even a person. 

Neville called me Superman, he explained afterwards who that was, after helping rescue him at the D.O.M. But If I'm superman, I know what my kryptonite must be, my one weakness, what brings down the fortress around my heart. My family.

Because my family is…it's like I can't—like I can't think. Everything in my life is falling apart as everything is falling into place to make my life-

It feels a bit too much. Knowing that I was lied to my entire life. Wondering what my life would have been like if only…

But wondering about if only drives me up the wall. But not as much as what if; what if Lucius had raised Fred, George, and me as well? Or what if all of the fathers had been actively involved in our lives? How different would we have been?

What's worse is the, what should have been. I should have told from the beginning. We all should have. Ginny should have been raised as a normal little girl? I should have let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin…

And what leaves me begging for the insanity plea is what might be. What might Lucius do to us all when he gets custody? What might happen to my original family? What might happen to my newly found family of Halen, Hermione, Neville, and Luna? 

(5) If I go crazy then will you still 

Call me Superman 

Maybe giving in is better than losing my mind. Or maybe going crazy is better than pretending to be something i'm not. Maybe I always knew that a sane Ron couldn't last among the snakes...But my world's gone mad so Maybe it's time for Reginald to take his rightful place. Maybe i've already lost my mind...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Review as soon as possible and then I'll update as soon as possible

(1) Is a poem by Aj Aponte, also known as Fallen4ever on original poetry .com

(2) Is a poem by Aj Aponte, also known as Fallen4ever on original poetry .com

(4) Is a quote by aponte_aj on Twitter

(5)From 3 doors down


	8. Cliche but Makeover

Halen's P.O.V

We were in America. We needed to get away…especially after I realized that the so called prophecy pertaining to me and Tom Riddle was well as real as Lily being barren but still miraculously giving birth to me.

Besides Perseus told us we should get out of the country for a while. The very moment we arrived in the U.S was the day the daily prophet landed on the table with these words as a headline…

The Truth of the Hidden…DNA results?

The Daily Prophet, obviously pre-organized by Malfoy and others, went on to spout how Lucius Malfoy was wrongly robbed of three of his sons, and the chance to raise his niece and his wife's godson. Lucius has pulled through on the custody battle against Arthur Weasley to be able to be the loving father to his sweet sons that he always should have been.

Then the paper went on about Arthur robbing others of the chance raise their sons as well. It revealed Hermione, and my own stories as well.

To be fair it wasn't so much a battle, Perseus tells me, as it was Lucius turning up at the burrow with five aurors, three lawyers, and a very pissed Mad-eye moody and demanding his children, his niece and Neville. To which Arthur replied, and is quoted by the Daily Prophet; that they, his kids and the rest of us, were out of the country. (Fred and George got wind of what was going on and split to Romania the night before.) And there was no way to contact them, and that they all would be back at the burrow a week before my birthday. Lucius apparently had never been so angry, for them not know where his sons were and having no way of contacting us.

Dumbledore, the prophet says, had been called down to prevent Lucius from killing the head Weasley and his wife. Only to get the surprise of his life when he discovered what was described as a tag team fight with both Moody and Lucius taking turns at beating the hell out of Arthur the muggle way.

What was even more shocking to Dumbledore was when the daily prophet reporters started questioning Dumbledore on why he never spoke up about the children's' birth parents. He had to have known, how else could the names have been changed so that the kids were only called, at school, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom…etc. 

Then the prophet had a field day when Declan Greengrass and Augustus Rookwood with custody papers of their own claiming the boy who lived. My supposed fathers who somehow had gotten my blood and preformed a DNA test; the results are unknown but one or both got custody and they were threatening to charge the Weasleys with kidnapping.

The newspaper then went on to spout how it was discovered Lily Evans drugged James Potter, who was already pregnant by his intended or intendeds, with a love potion. It talked about how all Lily wanted was money and that she had no respect for pureblood customs.

Then the daily prophet started on about Hermione. About how it was discovered (much to Hermione's dismay) that the brightest witch of her age was abused. Saying that if this happened to one muggleborn how many more was just like her? How many actually have a magically family out there with tears in their eyes because of the loss? It then stated how mandatory Heritage test should, and would (thanks to the minister) be performed at Hogwarts and should the child have magically parents, or even relatives, they would be notified.

I bet Dumbledore won't have the nerve of writing to tell me I should be back with my only living blood relatives this time.

Oh well, the only thing I have to worry about now is Luna and her oddly scary need to shop with us…

Neville's P.O.V

'Gran is going to be pissed, no she is pissed.' I thought as I walked through a magical mall in New York City at around six am. 'There's no way she hasn't gotten the Daily Prophet.'

But hey just call me Nev. It's my now officially nickname, it's what I want to be called, and I'm NEVer going to give a damn.

But currently I was following Luna (as she had taken the lead) through the mall with Hermione, Ron, and Halen beside me. She seemed to know where she was going, which scared me but I couldn't explain why. I just had this terrible feeling, I was going to be scarred for life. 

My eyes widen as we approached a store, well I assumed it was a store until I read the words 'Pandora's Fashion and Salon'. 

A store where on one half clothes and other things were sold and on the other half was a Salon.

'I should walk away.' My mind told me but before I could move, Luna twirled around and grabbed my arm as though she knew that I was about to run. 

"It'll be fun," She said smiling at us all. 

Luna didn't let go of my arm as she dragged me, with Hermione who was dragging both Halen and Ron as she followed, into the salon. I couldn't help but think as Luna laughed the whole way inside that she reminded me eerily of Bellatrix when she has cursed people with the cruciatus curse. Now that couldn't be a good sign…

A man in his mid-twenties with spiked dyed orange hair, and who was wearing all orange himself greeted us. 

"I'm Burton, and I manage the Salon. And you all," he eyed us, "Must be Luna's party of five. You're right on time."

Luna had made an appointment. She had planned, no plotted this, because no plan was so devious, this had to be a plot.

"Just find the empty chair with your name on it," Burton continued. "And someone will be will you shortly." 

Luna grinned at us before walking off to find her name. 

'Just grin and bare it.' I thought. 'Luna's my friend, my sister, she wouldn't hurt me.'

But that begged the question of why did I still want to run away?

The salon was huge, really, really huge and everything looked expensive. Looking in the direction Luna went in wearily—I followed hoping for the best.

I didn't get more than a few yards in before I spotted my name on a Salon chair with a woman in all pink, expect for her periwinkle blue hair, was standing next to it.

The girl motioned for me to sit. As I did; Hermione, Ron and Halen passed. They all gave me smiles before fading out of site.

"Hi," The pretty in pink girl smiled, "I'm Annabeth, and I'll be your stylist for today."

"Stylist?" 

Annabeth nodded, "You're complete look stylist, from your hair to the soles of your feet and the shoes they are in." 

This might not be so bad, plus Luna's far away.

"The astoundingly sexy man named Perseus," The girl put her hands through my hair, feeling through it. "Came in and told us all how you five should look. So this should go by quickly."

…Perseus, bloody hell. 

Annabeth gave me a creepy smile, "Let's get started."

If you ever visit Pandora's Fashion and Salon, know this—There are no mirrors in the salon. And you are charmed so that as you are being made over you only see your appearance and the appearance of the other customers as they were before they came in. You are to trust your stylist completely. 

I sat for about two and half hours as my hair was washed, grown, groomed, and charmed a different color repeatedly until Annabeth settled on the right shade. But that's not all, nope deffinatly not all, she went after my eye color. She said something about a glamor before removing it.

I was scared out of my mind. Even the appearance of Hermione couldn't ease my fears.

Hermione's P.O.V

I hated this place! But on a side note all glamor's on me were gone. But Giovanni, my stylist, dressed in a black suit with a neon green button up shirt, and had white hair; loved to pull and straighten and dye over and over again. 

Afterwards to my horror he took out makeup but the colors must be charmed as well because I couldn't see what they were.

Merlin I hate this place!

Giovanni then told me to follow as he led me to…Nev! SACTURARY!

Ron's P.O.V

I didn't know about the glamor on me but apparently there were there. Kelsey, my stylist, who was dressed in camouflage colors, removed them and then went on and on about my beautiful hair. And how when she found out who glamor such hair, they would be killed quite painfully.

Then she left and came back with four other stylist behind her who all admired my hair. And then whined about my hair color and not be able to find a charm and or dye like it.

Kelsey, for someone who loved my hair, did a lot of things; things that I'm worrying about.

Luna's P.O.V

I can't wait till I get done. Now if only I can get rid of that damn charm that's blocking me from seeing my appearance!

Oh well. I completely trust Prim, my stylist dressed in all the colors of a rainbow. But the colors would look better darker…

Halen's P.O.V

I was sitting between Hermione and Neville; Ron was on the other side of Hermione, and Luna of the other side of Neville. We were in a dark room that actually had mirrors in it, but in them we looked exactly the same.

I watched as my stylist, who turned out to be Burton, eyed me with a smile like an artist looking at his masterpiece before motioning for the other stylist to follow him; they did…Leaving us alone, in the dark room, with nothing but the mirrors, and doors that led to the dressing room, and one to the bathroom.

"Halen," Hermione sounded panicky. "Why is there a TV here and a case of DVDs?"

I looked around and sure enough there was a plasma screen TV and a box of movies; I also noticed a refrigerator with the word 'help yourself' written on it.

I sighed. "We're going to be here for a while."

And sure enough two movies later, one being 'The craft' which believe it or not, the wizard version of the DVDs marked it a true story; which scared the crap out of Ron; and the other movie was the Nightmare before Christmas. The stylists showed back up.

Not a word spoken to us as we were pushed into the dressing rooms where our clothes were then banished off us and we were forced into whatever our stylist brought us.

And I still couldn't see what I looked like!

"I'm done." I called hoping—SOMEONE-would hear me and get me out. Or at least take pity on me.

The door opened, and I quickly left the room. Where I saw Hermione, Nev, Ron, and Luna each lined up in front of a mirror. I felt hands on my shoulders, and glanced back to see Burton with a huge smile on his face. He led me to the open mirror next to Luna. 

"The time has come for your new looks to be unveiled…" Burton looked really proud of himself.

I looked at the other four. Hermione's bushy hair, Ron's short red hair, Neville's school boy appearance, and short black hair, Luna's long blond hair, and my own messy black hair. I admit I couldn't picture us any other way. 

Whether or not people noticed Neville has always been a member of the so called golden trio and Luna have been member since fourth year. Our actual families may have been shit but we have been family, for years. We were always there for each other. 

…And as I know that in just a few seconds are entire looks, just like our lives, will be changed; I know that at least that fact won't. We're siblings. We'll take care of each other. And we'll always know everything about each other whether the others like it or not.

So if Ron even remotely thinks we don't know about him and Victor Krum, he needs a reality check. Anyone with eyes could see Victor wanted Ron since our fourth year, especially when he asked me about Ron by the forest instead of Hermione when Crouch Senior appeared.

"And now!" All the stylist shouted at once, and instantly my reflection changed.

Standing in front of me was—wow talk about magic…

I never actually realized how small I was. But I was really short, yet I didn't mind. I liked my reflection.

My green eyes seemed to be even greener, my skin was as white as snow, my black hair went down gracefully to my shoulders and the tips were dyed an emerald green. I was dressed in tight Tripp Black and Green Chain Zipper Pants, and a black Lip Service Steam Machine Vest with a black shirt underneath that had green trims. And a pair of army boots with emerald green laces. Only reason I knew this was because Burton had told me what they were as he handed me each piece.

On my right wrist was tied an emerald green ribbon.

I smiled. The golden Boy has died.

Neville's P.O.V

It was like I was staring at a different person. On a side note I'm about an inch taller than Halen, who looked like a Snow white. Why haven't I grown since fourth year?

I shook the thoughts away, and smiled at the mirror.

My black hair was grown down to my shoulders, and was dyed sliver at the ends. My eyes were now deep silver that had a red ring around the iris to match. I was dressed in a Lip Service Punk and Disorderly Black Sleeveless Top, which showed off my arms, (Man I need to work out) and Tripp Black Grommet Chain Dark Street Pants. And black boots with silver laces. 

On my right wrist was tied a silver ribbon.

I smirked. Pretend I'm not here now, Grams.

I looked at the others and grinned. 

Hermione's P.O.V

I cocked my head the side, Is it odd to be in love with your reflection?

I smiled widely. My dark chocolate hair was silky and smooth, and went down to shoulders where at the tips they were dyed purple. PURPLE! I love purple!

My eyes were now purple as well, permanently; I don't know if it's because of the glamor that was removed or what but I love my eyes. I wore black makeup to bring them out more.

I was dressed in a Purple Plaid Skull Ruffle Skirt, and a Hell Bunny Black and Purple Ribbon Corset. It extenuated my curves. Can you believe I have curves? I also wore knee high black boots with purple laces.

On my right wrist was tied a deep purple colored ribbon.

I'm going to make one hell of a snake. And I can't say I'm disappointed. I LOVE PURPLE!

I glanced at Nev, and Halen. Though they both had a dangerous air around them, they were total submissives'. Their height proved that. That dangerous air was mixed in with sheer innocence. That even I wanted to taint. I looked at Ron and Luna on the other side of me…

Luna's P.O.V

Black.

I smiled. I was still very petite but taller than Halen…so there.

My hair was cut shorter so it just touched my shoulders and had black tips and in my blond hair was a black hair band that had a black ribbon on it. I wore a Tripp Pleated Black and Black Chain Skirt and a Hell Bunny Black Corset. I also had on black boots.

I had on no makeup or jewelry but had a small cute back pack with the words 'It's doesn't matter what you believe, it matters what I believe. And I believe you're stupid.'

On my right wrist was tied a black ribbon.

So what? I prefer my rainbow black. It's not going to change just because you don't like it.

Ron's P.O.V

When did I get so short? I'm as tall as Halen! I'm shorter than Luna! Wait…Why am I blond? I'M BLOND!

I have blond hair; strawberry blond, granted, but the red was barely noticeably. 

…But I didn't look bad. I looked really, really good.

My hair went just past my shoulders, and was dyed royal blue at the tips. But other than the dyed tips, I looked very regal; Malfoy worth even.

My scary big royal blue eyes seemed even bluer. My skin was as pale as a Malfoys', and I had no freckles; none.

I was dressed in a soft black button down shirt and wore a royal blue tie. I had on…What were they called? Uh, oh yes; Social Collision Black Bondage Rude Fit Jeans and black dragon skin boots with blue laces.

And on right my wrist was tied a royal blue ribbon.

I stared at my reflection, 'Welcome to the world Reginald'. And in my mind a voice whispered 'It's about time…'

I looked at the others, and we all smiled and smirked at each other. Each thinking the same thing, the golden Gryffindors in us were dead. And we didn't want them back.


	9. Alley

Reginald's P.O.V

You might think after this long we might be regretting our decisions. 

Luna can't take the brightness anymore; she says and wants the world to see that. Halen has taken to becoming a bookworm and almost never leaves the library. I haven't thought about quidditch since I left school, and have taken to spending all my time with Halen…in the library reading. (It's actually quite fun) Hermione went insane and you can find her flying around on Harry's firebolt whenever you want her. And Nev might be plotting the death of his grandmother, but on the plus side it's probably with plants and he's gotten better at potions. 

But no, we regret nothing. Halen, Hermione and I with the help of Luna and Nev even have decided to educate ourselves in Pureblood tradition and the old ways. With our house elves help we already mastered etiquette…quite painfully-They used wooden spoons!

Halen and I already got most of the tradition down pact but Hermione seems to glare every time her house elf hits her for curtsying wrong; It quite funny.

She gets us back for laughing when she's teaching us French; Arthur had already taught me the basics of it growing up; as does Halen (who was taught by a kind teacher growing up), Luna and Nev.

Hermione is also teaching me some Bulgarian; I want to learn for Victor…Speaking of Victor. He was quite upset with me for just disappearing for weeks without replying to any of his letters; that is until he found out what was going on with my family. 

Victor can be really understanding, especially after I sent him a picture of my new look. I swear there was drool on the letter I got in return. 

When we got back from Pandora's Fashion and Salon; we all discovered all of our old clothes had been…burned. While we were waiting the in black room that had all those mirrors our stylists were picking out our new wardrobes for the rest of summer, fall, winter, and spring. We all even had traditional robes, dress robes, and anything else Perseus thought us purebloods should have.

The ribbons that we all wore on our right wrists, were a gift from Perseus, and had turned out, though symbolic for tying us all together Hermione says, to have protection spells on them.

Then for the last few days we were still out of the country; Perseus made us, all of us even Hermione, retake our OWLs; Luna included so she could move up a year. But this was after we spent hours upon hours, days upon days with a tutor. Strangely I didn't mind, though Hermione always complained about wanting to go flying…

Yep, I'm not dreaming…but I think I might be in a coma.

We were all currently watching Hermione stare lovingly at the Firebolt 2000 in Diagon alley. Not many people stared at us, thanks to the notice me not charms. I admit it was sleek and a hell of a lot fast than its predecessor but it wasn't drool worthy, and someone needed to tell Hermione that. 

I rolled eyes at the jumping girl, remembering how that was once me.

Halen's P.O.V

Though you couldn't tell that the girl dressed in a Born Famous Couture Purple Wash Chain Pocket Top, and a black ruffle skirt who was jumping for the newest broom out was Hermione…She was.

But hey that's irony. The moment Reginald and I stop talking about Quidditch and take up reading instead, Hermione picks up a broom and won't step foot in a library unless forced.

I looked at Reginald, who was wearing a very regal looking royal blue robe. And By the smirk on his face, Reginald was obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"Honestly Hermione," Nev yawned. "We'll buy you it for your birthday, it's only in September." He was wearing black tight jeans with silver chains on them, with a black, sleeveless shirt that had a punk-edge to it.

My clothes on the other hand were a combination of what Reginald and Nev each were wearing. I had on a formal pair of black slacks on, and a black button down shirt with ans emerald green tie.

Hermione simply glared at Nev, for daring to say she had to wait, and went back to looking at the broom. 

"Fine, let's try this on for size, shall we?" Luna, wearing a Too Fast Shore Leave Off-The-Shoulder Ribbon Tie Top, and a pair of black skinning jeans, said. "Walk away from the broom now, or when you do get it I'll set it on fire."

Yes Luna has become rather mean, but you still got to love the black pixie. Though I want to kick her in the shin for being taller than me, and Reginald whiles her, Nev, and Hermione are all around the same height.

Hermione pouted but walked away from the quidditch store with not as much as a glance back.

"It's not like Fred and George will care if we're late." I heard her mumble. 

I shook my head, laughing lightly.

We are going to be meeting Fred and George, who just got back in from Romania, at their store before heading off to the burrow.

The walk to Weasley Wizard Wheezes was brisk thanks to Hermione.

As we entered the joke shop, I knew that it really was over. Walking into the building like this meant Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood really were no more. 

Some might blame Perseus for our new looks and our rather dark auras but that wouldn't be right. Nev blames the beatings and disregard he received from his Gram. Hermione blames her adoptive parents and the abuse. Reginald blames anyone who knew the truth but didn't tell him. Luna finds no blame with anyone; she's says it's only natural for people to mock what they don't understand. I, I blame Lily Evans for the love potions she used. I blame Dumbledore for covering up the truth about my parents. I blame the Dursleys for the abuse and neglect. I blame myself for not being strong enough and having to express my pain through blood tears.

I spotted Fred and George, twin red-heads, who had grown their hair down passed their shoulders, were once again joking about something, standing in the middle of the empty shop. 

"Hey Fred, George," Nev said smiling.

"Don't know-"

"Who you are-"

"But the shop's closed for today." They said together at the end.

We all grinned at that but decided against messing with them for fear of recompense. 

"Come on now," I sighed dramatically. "I thought we were close after you gave me the Map back in third."

"HARRY!" They shouted.

I smiled widely as they ran and hugged me. "I go by Halen now."

"You look-"

"Absolutely mouth-"

"Watering," The twins each told me while checking me out. "But who are these lovely creations." They asked refereeing to the others.

"How can you forget Hermione?" I mocked pointing her and relishing the looks of surprise on their faces. "Or Neville and Luna for that matter; and not to mention you couldn't have possibly forgotten OWN Brother Ron."

To their credit their mouths didn't drop.

Lucius's P.O.V

I sat waiting in the shadows watching my two of my sons in their shop. 

Inwardly I smirked. I couldn't help being proud of them and their savvy for the business world.

The two were currently standing in the middle of their shop wait for their brother and his friends. Totally unaware that their mail had been intercepted all summer, and they were surrounded by Death Eaters—though technically one ministry official, five aurors, and three others that were hiding in secret.

'I have to update their security.' I thought realizing what that could mean. If I didn't.

I stilled as the door opened revealing…some students, none of which look older than fourth years.

"Hey Fred, George," A boy greeted my sons.

"Don't know-"

"Who you are-"

"But the shop's closed for today." They said together.

That must have been adorable when they were children.

"Come on now," A beautiful petite boy with gorgeous green eyes sighed dramatically. "I thought we were close after you gave me the Map back in third."

"HARRY!" They shouted.

THAT was Harry potter. I nearly laughed, oh are his fathers going to have trouble keeping the boys off.

I was shocked as my sons went to hug him. 

"I go by Halen now." I heard him say.

Good, he dropped the nickname that filthy mudblood whore gave him.

I listened as my sons complimented him, but then asked who the others were.

"How can you forget Hermione?" Halen asked playfully.

The girl he pointed to was not the bushy haired girl I saw a few years back; no she reminded me eerily of a perfect combination of a Black and a Lestrange; a true dark beauty.

"Or Neville and Luna for that matter;" They were certainly not what I was expecting either.

Luna had a dark aura surrounding her, and looked ready for mischief. Maybe Antonin did have a point about the thing with the ministry being a cry for his attention.

The boy was not pudgy at all but was rather petite instead and had lovely and innocent looking deep silver eyes. I pity Rabastan, and the boys he'll kill for daring to touch his son. Not to mention what Severus would do to them for going near his godson. 

"And not to mention you couldn't have possibly forgotten OWN Brother Ron." Was the final boy Halen introduced and my heart swelled at the sight.

Standing there was my son, my youngest son, my baby boy. The petite innocent and beautiful strawberry blond (though more blond than red) with big blue eyes and dressed in formal robes was my son. 

…I'll kill any who touch him.

I listened as my oldest sons were told by Hermione how to remove their glamor, and watched as the horrid red hair disappeared.

I thought the twins would have hair similar to their baby brother's, but no. As the glamor faded I was immensely pleased to see they had my hair color and my eyes with no freckles on their malfoy colored skin tone. 

I stepped out of the shadows and the others followed (except for the three hidden death eaters). "As it is a pity to break up this lovely reunion," My oldest boys stepped in front of the younger children protectively and pulled out their wands. "I'm afraid I must."

"We need to update out security Forge." One of my twins told the other.

"I agree," I told them. "But for now it's time for you to come home."

"We'll be going back to the burrow soon enough." My baby boy said poking his head out from behind his older brother's back only to be pushed back.

"Stay behind me Reginald," Geronius, I think, ordered him.

"But I can help," Was cutely the squeaked response/whine.

"Theirs is nothing to help with." I told him kindly. "We are leaving, now, to the Malfoy manor. As you know I have complete custody of you, your brothers, my niece and Neville."

"What do we do, George?" Faramir asked.

"There's nothing we can do…" Geronius sighed. "We can't go home, can we?"

I answered. "Not if you don't want the Weasleys arrested for kidnapping, no."

The twins eyed me, "IF anything happens to Reginald or the others you'll find out how deadly our pranks can get." Was a very well put threat, though they could use some work.

They lowered their wands.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Now we Apparate home."

Halen stepped up, "Would you mind if Luna and myself come as well?"

'That was already a part of the plan.' I smiled. "Of course not." 

The five small teens who had arrived together glanced at each other unsure. 

"Come along, now." I hurried before they decided to come up with a plan for escape. "Reginald with me," Not trusting anyone else with him. "And the rest of you pick an auror, so we can go." I'm really getting tired of being so…sweet but I didn't want to scare my sons away.

The aurors with me moved and quickly stood by the ones they were side-Apparating with…But Reginald stayed put where he was; his blue eyes locked on me. I could see fear in them, though it was concealed very well. I hated the ideal of any of my sons being afraid of me.

"Go ahead Reginald," One of my twins nudged him. "It'll be okay."

He nodded and walked to me. 

When my son stood next to me, I went behind him and put my hands protectively on his shoulders and Apparated out of there knowing the others would follow my lead.


	10. Perfection

Reginald's P.O.V 

We stood together side by side, alone in Malfoy Manor. Lucius—Dad?—Father?—Mr. Malfoy?—Lord Malfoy? He had left to escort out his…friends? Allies? Paid employees? Let's just call them deatheaters. It was easier and likely the most truthful.

Nev was fidgeting, and was readying to grip his hidden wand from the invisable holster on his forearm in a moment's notice. Halen looked to be contemplating escape plans. Luna and Hermione both had their wands out, pointed at the door. And Faramir and Geronius looked ready to wreak havoc by the demented smirks of their faces. 

I…just wanted to run. I was in a deatheaters lair. 

This just wasn't right. Lucius Malfoy tried to kill me, all of us, not even a summer ago. And we were sitting in his house where probably more people who tried to kill us are. Or more people who want to!

"We should leave." Hermione spoke.

Nev and both I nodded vigorously.

"Oh hell yeah!" I grinned feeling so very relieved.

I pulled my wand out.

"Okay, Hermione and I in front." Halen told everyone, his wand now in hand. "Fred, and George in back, Reginald, Luna, and Nev take the middle."

"We need a distraction," Nev blurted. "Just in case."

"Way ahead."

"Of you." The Weasley twins spoke pulling out Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. "Darkness powder."

The anxious Halen nodded. "Any sign of deatheaters, throw it and run. Hit as many with curses as you can."

We all nodded in understanding.

"That wouldn't do well for you," A voice echoed throughout the room. Standing in the doorway was the bouncing ferret himself, Draco Malfoy. 

"Let's take the twit as a hostage." Luna growled. 

I couldn't hold back the high nervouse laughter that burst out at little Luna making that suggestion. 

Malfoy walked until he stood right in front of Luna, and beside Hermione. "It won't work as interesting as that sounds, Lunaris—"

At the sound of her full name, I heard Luna snap, "My mistake, let's kill the twit."

Lucius, uh, lord Malfoy entered the room, "There will be no unapproved killing of any kind." 

A blonde woman who I knew to be Lady Malfoy came into the room, and gasped at the sight of us.

Narcissa's P.O.V

When Lucius told me my sons, my niece, my godson,and Luna and Halen Potter who I would be proud to consider, if they so wish as I was very close to at least one of their fathers, my nephew and niece had arrived, I admit I was expecting a bunch of disheveled, dressed in rags, redheads, bushy haired, messy haired, a clumsy looking boy, and or a slightly insane girl who all would desperately need my assistance.

But I was pleasantly surprised—no shocked at the sight of the children. They looked perfect together, like what I originally thought my marriage to Lucius, the perfect mix of Black and Malfoy blood, would result in. And they all have exoticly beautiful and stunning colored eyes.

Though there one or two more children that I had wanted in my youth—they were perfect in all ways, my children were perfect in all ways. I mean after all, little Halen nor Luna or Neville had a real woman as a mother, they would need guidance. And poor Hermione, with my dear sister Bellatrix being mentally unwell though perfect for teaching Hermione the dark arts, will need guidance as well in order to learn how to become a lady of society.

Lucius smiled at me knowing what I was thinking. "Narcissa, allow me to introduce you to my twins, and first born children, Faramir and Geronius." 

As per my Slytherin nature, I began to scrutinize the children immediately. The two oldest and tallest, though dressed rather poorly, was the spitting image of Lucius, from the hair to the eyes but with a rather lithe figure. But they stood tall and aristocratic with a cunning air to them, so very much like their father and what suitable elder sons should appear to be. And with the proper clothes, you would never realize they were once, or ever even, related to the Weasleys.

"It's a"

"Pleasure meeting"

"You." They said together. It was sweet. 

I nodded. "You as well." 

"And standing next to them is Hermione." Lucius continued.

The next in line would be considered the first child, of mine, to have the Black appearance. What with long dark chocolate colored hair, beautiful purple eyes, and ivory skin that just seemed to glow, Hermione was a true dark beauty. She also seemed to possess the regal air all Malfoys did, and the dark but forbidding aura that all Blacks did.

Known fact among the elite families; ALL blacks possess a dark aura, but what with all depends. For example Sirius had a dark but rebellious aura the seemed to scream at you. Where as mine was dark and quiet, i could hide it well.

"Hello." She said with a fake poison sweetness so well hidden, I was beaming with pride. 

I gave a polite smile. "Hello, my darling niece."

"And standing beside our son, is Luna."

There stood Draco and Luna, with shoulder length blond hair (though one with black tips) and well mixed colors of both my, blue eyes, and Lucius's silver colored eyes. They looked so similar and looked perfect standing side by side. Like a second set of twins in the family but reminded me of Yin and Yang. Draco being mature and had Lucius's tall, strong, and well define sports body while dressed in formal black robes, and Luna, who had a pixie like body, seemed to have an air of mischief that Lucius had as a teenage while dressed in an all-black, in what is called, punk style. 

"Lovely to meet you," Luna smiled a masterpiece…But there was that poison again that, so sweet I'll need to see a healer for a stomach ache, I wasn't aware would kill me. 

I was pleased with how my girls turned out.

Lucius went on. "And your godson Neville."

I suppose the person who appeared to be the fifth oldest would be Neville, who had deep silver eyes and a lithe body type, but the Black style everything else. He looked remarkable like my favorite cousin Regulus (but without the height), from the hair (minus the tips) to the clothes. But Neville had Sirius's dark but rebellious aura. 

"Ma'am." Neville nodded at me.

I tilted my head in reply.

I looked at the last two knowing they were next. Hmm, it would appear while the others seemed to have mostly a Lucius personality; the babies of the family were all me, per say. 

"And the small one on the right is Halen." Lucius introduced

Halen, who was in essence a dark Snow white from a story I read in the Hogwarts library. He was beautiful with sheer ghostly white skin, blood red lips, dead-of-night long black hair, and startling emerald green eyes. He, like Neville, was very petite, but though his aura was dark it wasn't wow dark. Halen had more of a very soft darkness that held an edge to it. Oh yes, I would have to see if I could keep him.

I glanced at Lucius, and saw pure joy and love in his eyes, and I knew why; his, our, baby boy was next.

"And this is the lovely little Reginald."

Reginald was everything I had wanted in my youngest child. He wasn't like the others; he had neither mostly black hair or platinum blond but a soft and sweet strawberry blond hair. He had flawless ivory skin, like Halen, big royal blue eyes, and dark pink lips. Reginald was dressed in formal royal blue robes that brought out his eyes. Oh, Lucius would have a hard time not spoiling him.

"Hello." Reginald and Harry said shyly and sweetly together. I smiled softly in return to not scare them off.

The last two, I admit, are my favorites. To me, Halen and Reginald were the cherubs of the family. So soft, and adorable, and small I just wanted to giggle. I would have so much fun dressing them up, because every bone in my body tells me Luna and Hermione would break every bone in my body before they allow me to dress them up.

The eight were perfection in every way. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Lucius P.O.V

In an old letter Narcissa wrote me, she described her perfect children. What they would look like, how they would act, from the first to the last. And standing there were eight children, though three more than hoped, I put my arm around my wife knowing exactly what she was thinking, They ALL looked perfect. 

From the regal and conspiratorial oldest boys, to the deadly headstrong girl who was the definition of a Black, to the two who appeared to be the perfect combination of (mostly) me and Narcissa in looks but had my attitude, to the child who looked exactly like a Black male but had a wild side to him, and lastly were the babies; who were soft and sweet and tiny. 

But sadly Narcissa, after Draco was born, could no longer have children; it broke her heart. Yet to no surprise Narcissa has decided to claim all the children as her own, meaning as my own. Meaning they were now children and wards of the Malfoy household.

Faramir, Geronius, and Hermione (who partly scares me) can hold their own, so I will only help when asked. Draco and Luna will still need to be guided in the right direction. And lastly Neville, Halen, and Reginald would need to be watched, and protected constantly, and with Neville's apparent wild streak and his apparent closeness to the others, he would need to be particular watched. But luckily Halen's fathers, Rabastan, Severus, and Draco would be there to help and guard. And on the first day of school, they would all be sitting in Slytherin. 

"Now that the two tiny members of the group, Halen and Reginald," I joked and smiled gently when Halen and Reginald blushed. "Have been introduced, we can move on."

"Move on to…what?" My angel Reginald asked. "Mr. Malfoy." I flinched at the words. At what must have been my expression, Reginald tried to correct himself. "I mean, uh, Lord Malfoy?"

A flash of hurt went through my heart. "It's father, in public," I saw him nod in understanding, so I quickly added. "In private it's dad, or even daddy." Draco had only just recently stopped calling me Daddy. I saw a smile on Reginald's face, and I could feel my own light up.

"As to what we will be moving on to…" I looked at them all, seeing Hermione, Reginald, Halen, Luna's wands in their hands, and hearing about Faramir and Geronius from Severus; I knew this would go badly. "A meeting with the Dark Lord."

Spells were shot, and the room went black. I'm quite impressed with their reflexes but with a wave of my wand the door and only exit was shut and locked from the inside.

"Now Faramir or Geronius," I called. "Though an incredible invention it is, get rid of the dark power. Now."

There was silence. 

Well I suppose I understand where they're coming from. "The Dark Lord does not wish to harm you, nor the Deatheaters, of this I swear on my magic. Now, get rid of the darkness."

With the swish of a wand, and a spell out of own of my twin's mouths; the darkness was gone and Narcissa, Draco, and I were surrounded. We had Halen, Reginald, and Hermione's wands at our throats, Faramir and Geronius at our backs, and Luna, and Neville at our sides. 

I tried to adjust my wand, and Halen growled, "Move, and Draco here becomes Head Malfoy."

"Though a chance of him making it out of here is slim as well," Reginald added.

I chuckled, Narcissa giggled, and Draco snickered. Anyone else would have as well if a pair of cherubs decided to threaten your life; it was just too cute.

"I was not aware this was a laughing matter," Hermione snapped. Now she could, rightfully, strike fear without the fear of EVER being cuddled and cooed at.

"Oh look at them Hermione," Narcissa said referring to Halen and Reginald. "And tell me if you would take them seriously if they threatened you."

All at once the kids looked at the two, eyed them for a few second before bursting into a fit a giggles/chuckles themselves.

Halen and Reginald blushed and pouted. In the most adorable way that just caused even more laughter.

I straightened myself up. "Now then, your parents, and the Dark Lord are waiting." Along with other Deatheaters but I decided it was best not to mention that. "I highly doubt anyone wants an angry group of Deatheaters coming to find them."

"Been there, done that." Reginald shrugged, but then he eyed me. "Of course you remember."

I can't forget. The thought of Reginald being hurt angered me beyond belief but the thought of knowing I might have caused that hurt tore me up.

"Yes." I nodded. "And we will be discussing your little school adventures at a later time."

Reginald, Hermione, Halen, and surprising Neville and Luna all grimaced at those words.

With a flick of my wand the door opened. "At best Malfoy manor is a maze so follow closely behind me."

Severus's P.O.V

The Dark lord sat on his throne waiting, surprisingly, patiently for the children to arrive to this room filled with The Dark Lord's entire inner circle. 

Rabastan and the other fathers were standing next to me with a pleased expression on their faces.

I had just agreed (I was forced and threatened!) to watch over the five children who I have hated with a passion since they were sorted in to Gryffindor, and one into Ravenclaw. I knew it couldn't be that hard now that there was no one out to kill them but this was Potter and his friends we were talking about; they would make it hard!

And just as I thought the words Lucius entered, walking side by side with Narcissa followed by Draco and POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS! I pinched my nose in annoyance. 

Lucius walked up to our Lord's throne, and bowed. "My lord may I have brought them as you have requested."

"Very good Lucius," Our Lord hissed. "Children, make your introductions."

"Isssssss that a command?" Potter mocked tilting his head to the side. The other children started snickering.

…I had just agreed to watch over the children, and now the Dark Lord is going to kill them not even five minutes later; great.

Our Lord merely smirked. "Call it a forceful suggestion."

Potter nodded but before he could say something snarky, Granger—I mean Hermione Lestrange interrupted, thank merlin. "I'm Hermione Lestrange."

Potter took Hermione's lead, "As you can see, I'm Halen Potter."

Weasley stepped forward, "Reginald Malfoy." 

Well at least he was smart enough to realize the Weasley name isn't welcome here.

"Ah yes, the golden trio who has foiled me for the last few years," The Dark lord sniped. "And two of them are cherubs."

Reginald chuckled. "That says more about you than it does about us."

Lucius', who now stood next to me and Narcissa and Draco next to him, eyes widened. But the Dark Lord merely gave a frightening smile.

"I'm Luna Lovegood-Dolohuv." The no longer out of this world girl nodded her head in recognition to the Dark Lord before turning away and ignoring him. And then my other godson stepped forward. He was no longer a clumsy boy, but rather well-put together instead. "Neville Longbottom-Lestrange."

All that's left is the twins.

"I'm Faramir." One twin announced.

"And I'm Geronius." And the other continued.

"And we're the Malfoy Twins." They said together, "Also known as the Weasley twins."

I glanced at the fathers who had looks of adoration in their eyes as the kids introduced themselves.

It was time to burst their little bubble, in the most fun way there is; the Slytherin way. "How exactly are WE going to keep boys away from them?" 

All at once, it looked like they were moments from an anuerism, Draco included. Well at least it made me feel better. 

I turned and watched as The Dark lord securitized the children, "Does none of you know how to bow." 

It was the first time I ever saw people look at the Dark Lord as though he was stupid. 

"Very well," Our lord continued. "Let me start by welcoming you to the dark side."

"Like hell!" Was shouted, all at once, by the golden trio, Neville, Luna, and the twins.

Well at least they survived past five minutes, though I doubt I would be getting anymore babysitting jobs after this. 

Voldemort's P.O.V

My looks were no longer snake like which would be a surprise to the children. I looked very much like I did in my youth but only aged to twenty-eight. My eyes were still red, and I still spoke with a hiss (on purpose).

As Lucius entered I was mildly surprised at the sight of the young adults…But greatly pleased. They were perfect dark children. Beautiful, intelligent, and gave off the air of the dark. 

Oh yes, I will certainly have to kill the Weasleys and all others involved for hiding such children as these, who belonged to the dark. 

Lucius walked up to my throne, and bowed. "My lord may I have brought them as you have requested."

"Very good Lucius," I hissed but then ordered. "Children, make your introductions." 

"Isssssss that a command?" the smallest and most darling cherub mocked tilting his head to the side. Honestly he was just so tiny and cute he even pulled on my cruel heart. Until the other children started snickering.

I smirked. "Call it a forceful suggestion." 

I was in good kind of a mood, and wanted them on my side. The cherub nodded but before he could say something snarky, a young girl who was in every essence a Black stepped forward. "I'm Hermione Lestrange."

The cherub took Hermione's lead, "As you can see, I'm Halen Potter."

Another cherub stepped forward, "Reginald Malfoy." 

"Ah yes, the golden trio who has foiled me for the last few years," I really wanted to sigh, the girl I could possibly understand but… "And two of them are cherubs."

Reginald chuckled. "That says more about you than it does about us."

And it did.

I gave a smile.

"I'm Luna Lovegood-Dolohuv." The girl nodded her head in recognition to me before turning to look around, seemingly no longer interested in what was happening.

And then a boy who I assumed was Rabastan's stepped forward. "Neville Longbottom-Lestrange."

All that's left was the infamous twins, who Barty Crouch Jr., before he died, told me belonged in Azkaban.

Two young men stepped forward. My eyes raked over them. They were simply beautiful with their lithe bodies, silver eyes, long hair and pink, fuckable, lips.

It wasn't the first time I've seen them. Before Lucius discovered the news of them being his sons, and I had first gotten my appearance back; I had went to Diagon Alley, to stretch my legs, where I came across their joke shop. Sitting on the register counter was the twins, laughing. Seeing them at first, I remember my pants tightening instantly. Merlin, even when they were redheads I wanted them.

I watched them for weeks, but what seemed like months. Every time I show up to spy on them from the shadows, the conniving geniuses always seemed to have some kind of new creation on sale. 

From the shadows, viewing them was the first time I had felt jealousy since boyhood. As I watched Costumers flirt with the vivacious twins, who gladly flirted back; I wanted nothing more than to bend one of the twins over the counter, and fuck them brutally with no preparation as the other twin, while watching fearfully as his twin screamed underneath me, begged for forgiveness for daring to flirt with anyone but knowing that begging would get him nowhere when I'm angry.

"I'm Faramir." One twin with slightly darker eyes told me.

I heard they liked to switch their names around, but for now I sensed no lies coming from them.

"And I'm Geronius." The other twin with lighter eyes announced. 

"And we're the Malfoy Twins." They said together, "Also known as the Weasley twins."

I could have done without them mentioning the Weasley name. But all in all, I have decided I would have both of them in my bed, screaming for my touch. 

I securitized the children, "Does none of you know how to bow." 

It was the first time children ever looked at me as though I was brainless. 

"Very well," I continued knowing I would get nowhere. "Let me start by welcoming you to the dark side."

"Like hell!" Was shouted, all at once, by the seven children.


	11. Tears

Halen's P.O.V

Hearing our reaction to joining the dark side didn't go over too well; Voldemort nearly cursed us but strangely refrained.

Instead he ordered our parents to lock in us in our new roomsuntil further notice. I was being led down a hallway with both my fathers on either side of me. The others had been taken in opposite directions a while back; at least Voldemort was smart enough to separate them. 

We turned another corner, which made eight and five extremely long hallways before one of them finally broke the silence.

"That's enough." The man at my right suddenly stopped walking. "Halen, I understand the circumstances are difficult for you, but us not talking isn't going to help."

I didn't know if the man speaking was Augustus or Declan. I'm assuming Declan because of his golden blond hair down to his shoulders, much like Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and crystal blue eyes. Plus, seeing as he was the first to talk and in an understanding manner, I assume he has kids.

"And you are?" I asked; it could be construed as mocking but…

"Declan. Your father," His blue eyes smiled as he replied, "Or at least one of them. My girls call me Papa, you will as well."

I nodded, and then glanced at the man at my right. He was tall, long black hair (long hair was an upper-class pureblood male tradition), stone colored eyes, and had an emotionless expression.

"Augustus." The man introduced himself. "You will prefer to me as father or dad or names alike." He then eyed me. "And you are dressed entirely too inappropriate."

My mouth dropped. 

"Ina-Ina-Inappropriate!" I stuttered, outraged. I had on a formal pair of black slacks on, granted they were very tight, and a black button down shirt, which was sort of tight, with a loose emerald green tie and black dragon skin boots.

"Yes inappropriate." My father repeated.

I crossed my arms. "There's nothing inappropriate about what I'm wearing? It's not fishnets!"

"I agree." Papa, Declan said eying my choice of clothing. "They are hardly suitable."

I scoffed. "I'm sorry am I wearing a short skirt, six inch heels, and a see-through shirt and not realize it? Oh did I forget to mention the thong!"

"The sarcasm is not wanted." My father told me. I rolled my eyes. "And neither is the eye rolling. And you dressing in such fashions-"

"Is non-negotiable." I finished.

Papa raised a thin eyebrow at me, "Your sisters would never be allowed out unless dressed properly and the same shall go for you."

I laughed. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" 

My father crossed his arms, and looked intimidating. "Though you may find that fashionable, it is better for you to be dressed like the properly raised pureblood that you are."

"Well guess what, I wasn't properly raised," I snickered. "I was raised by muggles, and have only just found out I am pureblood. And you can't change that."

Papa sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If I could, I would. You should have been raised by us, by your family."

I nodded, and started back off down the corridor only to stop dead at Papa's next words…

"I know how those muggles treated you, Halen…"

I spun around on my heals. I was shocked, and the expression on my face must have made that obvious. 

My father stood between the two of us, looking back and forth. "What do you mean how those muggles treated him?" There was no answer.

"Halen?" My father asked.

I looked down instead of answering.

"Declan, explain." My father sounded angry.

I looked at Papa, and pleaded with my eyes not to say anything.

Papa stared at me lovingly with a sad smile before a fierce expression overcame his features. "He was abused." He spat harshly. "Those muggles starved him, kept him locked in a cupboard, made him their slave" I glanced down ashamed. "And tried to beat his freakiness, as they called it, his magic out of him!"

I didn't look at either of them but knew they were staring at me.

"Is this true Halen?" My father asked.

"Of course it's true," Papa snapped. "I looked into those muggles minds myself."

"I want to hear it from him." Father shouted. 

I heard footsteps, and saw from the two sets of feet they were standing in front of me. 

"Look at me Halen." My father commanded, and I did as I was told, and saw myself staring into my father's stone colored eyes. "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head, as tears welled up in my eyes, denying it. "N-No-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" My father roared.

I shrank back, and tears fell from eyes. Papa's arms wrapped around me, drawing me into a hug, I hid my face in his chest as he began carding a hand through my hair. 

Augustus's P.O.V

I watched my son hide his tear-streaked face in his other father's chest. He's so small, so innocent, and knowing muggles hurt him…

I growled. "Those muggles scum of the earth, shall painfully draw their last breath soon enough." I said hoping this would calm him. But surprisingly he turned those big green eyes on me, with tears shinning in them. "No, you can't. Don't hurt them!"

Anger swelled in me, but I wasn't the only one.

"Don't hurt them?" Declan's voice was low but furious. "They dare touch a magic-born child, let alone our son, and you don't want them hurt."

I stared hard at Halen who still had his big eyes glancing between me and Declan. "What we do to those muggles is no longer your concern, Halen." I whispered darkly but loud enough for him to hear. "They are not, and have never been your family. What happens to them is between me and your papa."

"Do you understand that Halen?" Declan asked.

Halen nodded.

"Come." I said drawing our son into a tight hug. "Your room is not too far away from here."

I let go of him, but softly grabbed his forearm and started leading him away.

"Why are all of our rooms separated so far apart." Halen questioned, referring to Reginald, and his other friends.

"Because Slytherin value self-preservation," I explained. "And putting you all close together wouldn't be the brightest thing to do." I could have immagined it but I am certain I heard a snort coming from his small frame.


	12. Family member talks

Hermione's P.O.V

As much as I dislike muggles, I don't necessarily want to go one a killing spree…Unless it's in my old muggle neighborhood, and then I doubt I should be faulted.

Which is why becoming a Deatheater was a no, no. Granted, I don't despise the idea of the slaughtering of muggles, I just don't want to join in…No I don't…I think I don't. Okay just a little. Maybe to see what it feels like, or if it really does seem like a game. 

Now someone could blame this desire to inflict harm on the non-magical on my heritage, I'm blaming abusive degusting muggles that call themselves my adopting parents. 

Bellatrix and Rudolphus were at my sides, walking just a bit behind me. An intelligent move—I twitch an inch wrong, and I get blasted. 

Deciding the silence was bothering me I spun around on my heels, to face them while putting on a sweet (if not vindictive) smile only to see myself faced with two wands.

I let my grin widen. "Now, there's no need for that; I assure you."

Bellatrix's sugary smile was poison filled…At least now I know who I inherited my own smile from. "Darling, you are a combination of two legendary dark families, both who are renowned for their immense talent for the dark arts; since your conception I was assured by all I would need this."

I tilted my head to the side. "So what's going to happen now?"

"You're going to be locked in your room, so keep walking." Bellatrix snarled. "And then we'll see if we can rid whatever muggle filth is embedded on you."

I chuckled and turned to the man who, by genetics alone, is my father. "So what should I call you? Daddy? Papa? Psychotic DNA donor?"

"Father will do." It was a blank response but I smirked anyway. 

He raised an eyebrow, and lifted his wand higher. "I am not afraid of you." 'Father' stated. "I'm married to her." He nodded toward Bellatrix.

I laughed. I stopped laughing when I was shoved into a bedroom. 

Bellatrix tossed her long bushy black hair behind her shoulder which brought out her pale heart shaped face. Her deep brown eyes narrowed at me. "Considered the Dark side carefully because the realization is that you have no place in the light… If you think otherwise I'll assume you inherited the Black family gene for insanity." 

With that she turned and exited the room.

My 'father' didn't even blink when she left but instead was staring at me.

"Bellatrix was never the motherly type," Rudolphus told me. "In fact I had to use the heir clause in our marriage contract, to force the pregnancy on her."

"All-righty then." I murmured sitting on the bed.

He walked over and sat next to me. "I, on the other hand, always wanted a child." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, opened it, and then showed me the small moving picture of himself hold a small one-year old girl, with dark locks, in a dark purple dress. "I always wanted you."

I fought back the tears.

My father sighed and twirled the locket. "This is the only thing they allowed me to keep while I was locked away in Azkaban." He clutched the locket tightly. "This picture is the only thing that kept me sane for all those years. My love for you was better than any patronus against the dementors."

I didn't speak.

"You turned out exactly how I thought you would." He smiled looking down, "My little girl so beautiful, so grown up."

I smiled at that. "You're not upset that I'm not all for joining the Dark lord." I didn't know why I didn't say Voldemort.

My father barked a laugh. "Bloody hell no, I prefer you not even being involved in this war."

"That's good." I was relieved. "I couldn't really picture myself as a deatheater."

He nodded. "I'll love you no matter what you choose…I'll never fight against you Hermione."

"…So I don't have to like Bellatrix."

"Why? I don't." He laughed. "Our marriage was just for show, a chance to unite two dark families."

It went quiet then, an awkward story.

Father broke it first after five or so minuets. "I know you may hate me for not raising you but-"

"I don't hate you!" I snapped my complete focus on him. "I hate the people who raised me! Who treated me like dirt! Who-who…hurt me." I whispered the last part.

"What did they do to you?" Came the question in the form of a growl.

Reginald's P.O.V

I was in a house where Voldemort resided, my family (Faramir, Halen, Luna Etc.) were separated and located in various places surrounded by deatheaters, and I was sitting in a room where a wannabe deatheater stood in front of me…but at least I wasn't at wand point.

The bouncing ferret just stood there with his arms crossed.

"You know ferret, I'm insulted." I told him. "As a member of the Golden Trio, said trio that has foiled most of your lord and master's schemes time and time again," I smiled but added, "Since we were eleven, I think I deserve to be guarded by an actual deatheater; preferably one who just got escaped Azkaban with a killing streak and not—"

The ferret raised a thin eyebrow. "And not by your school nemesis?"

"I deserve better than that." I waved a finger between the two of us. "And we both know it."

"Get over it."

I huffed at the response.

"Speaking of our rivalry-"

"It's still in place." I quickly told him.

He shook his head. "I want it to end."

"No go, ferret."

"We're brothers-"

"And that increases the rivalry," I stated excitedly. "We might even get to the shedding of blood!"

Ferret chuckled. "Let's start off easy, call me-"

"Ferret wonder."

"-Draco."

"The extraordinary ferret."

"-Or Drac."

"Bouncing ferret extraordinaire."

"-Big brother."

…

…

…

"…Not on your life."

He looked hurt by this. "I am your big brother."

"Yes, but I AM not five." I sighed when I saw he still looked hurt. "Okay there's going to be a lot of ground rules but let's start off with the name; Draco, Drac are good and too be honest sometimes I still use big brother," Granted only when I want something. "We can…we can be a family." 

I was suddenly embraced in a tight hug. "Cherub, my baby brother." I heard him murmur. 

…Cherub was better than Ronnikins but this was still horrible

"Well how adorable," Came the voice of Lucius from behind me.

I resisted the urge to sneer.


	13. Summer over

Halen's P.O.V

I lay on my bed staring up at the celling. 

I was in one of the two bedrooms that were mine; I was currently in the one at Greengrass Hall, my other was at Rookwood Castle. 

Papa and Father weren't bad at all, I could use the unnecessary gifts and spoiling. The only arguments we've had were about my clothes, which I won, and about not being allowed to leave the grounds without express permission whether I'm at the Hall or the Castle, which they won.

They were greatly pleased at my OWLs results. GAH! Do you I hear myself, greatly pleased. I have been spending way too much time around Father which is not my fault because he doesn't let me out of his sight unless he's working or is called for a death eater meeting, and surprisingly they're not that frequent!

And if Papa coos at me one more time! I will show him EXACTLY why I spent the last FIVE YEARS kicking Voldlyshort's ass. 

And Merlin knows nothing is compared to what Declan and Augustus are planning on doing to the Dursleys while I'm at school. They won't tell me, and every time I ask I get scowled at, and hugged. Hugged!

My door creaked open and I didn't even have to glance at it to know that the person who walked in was a pretty blond girl. It was either Daphne or Astoria, both are the only ones who would walk into my room without knocking. They actually laughed at me when I asked them to.

"Papa says it's time to leave," Astoria voiced. "We don't want to be late for the train."

Ah yes how time has flown, it'll only seems like yesterday I arrived at Greengrass hall from the floo and first met the two fashion Nazis (A/N no offense to anyone) claiming to be my sisters who after five meets of scrutinizing me, tilted their heads to the side and creepily said "…We're going to play dress up…"

To which I shrank back into Father in fear, and said, "O-okay."

After that day I spent countless hours from the blonde devils who were shouting behind me, "Just try it on!" To which I replied, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Come on," Astoria, wearing a light pink Plaid Spaghetti Strap Dress, stumped her foot impatiently, "I thought you'd be dying to be you're your friends without being watched by papa, your father, or any of the other parents."

I snapped up instantly grinning.

Astoria nodded tossing her golden curls over her shoulder, her big baby blue eyes twinkling. "Thought so." She left the room.

I got up and followed her, closing the door behind me, while still grinning. 

It'll feel so good to finally be at Hogwarts, and being able to get revenge on Dumbledore…

Reaching the top of the stairs, where I saw Father, Papa, (both looked like they were dressed from the dark ages) and Daphne waiting. Daphne had shoulder length straight blonde hair, navy blue eyes, and wore a tan Isleboro Sweater Dress. Astoria was already on her way down.

At the bottom of the stairs, I went and stood between Daphne and Astoria as per usual while papa eyed our apparel. There was absolutely nothing wrong my choice of clothing; even father would approve and that's saying something. 

I was wearing a Monaco Navy 3-Piece suit, which Daphne said was sharp enough for business meets, trips to the ministry but dressy enough for banquets, too; with wide notch lapels, colored button-holes and a silver and black diamond-print lining to add flair.

Papa smiled, "I approve."

Father simply nodded with a smirk on his face.

'Yes you won this round.' I thought. 'if only to get me the hell out of this house.'

"We'll be apparating, I'll take Halen." Father smiled at me. "The trunks are already shrunken and in our pockets. Let's proceed."

I nodded, and stood next to father, who wrapped his arm around my shoulder; and in a loud crack we were gone, and the next second we were at platform Nine and three quarters.

"Halen!" I heard Hermione shout.

I didn't see her so I moved to go look for her, when the same arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Stay." I pouted at my father. He rolled his eyes, and looked away so not to give in, which he was close to. "We're waiting for Declan and the girls, I don't want you going anywhere alone."

"I've faced Dementors, dragons, merpeople, and death eaters," I pouted harder, if this doesn't make him give in, nothing will. "I can handle myself."  
There was a crack, and Papa and my sisters appeared.

"Sorry, Astoria forgot her locket." Papa told Father, but I could hear the tone of anger in his voice.

I glanced at Astoria who was looking down, and I knew from her expression on her face. It wasn't just any locket she forgotten…

It was a locket all three of us wore, it had the Greengrass crest on it, several protection spells, a charm that heats up dramatically if someone tries to give you a potion that wasn't for healing or nutrition, and was a portkey that activated with a safe word; it sent us back to Greengrass Hall.

Usually the lockets were spelled so they couldn't be taken off except upon disownment and some spell only Papa knows. Papa had taken all of our lockets and got the protections spells increased as much as possible.

I have two other lockets like that. One had the Rookwood crest on it and portkeyed me to Rookwood Castle, and the other had the Potter crest on it, and sent me to Potter Tower.

I smiled at my parents sweetly, "Can I go find my friends?"

"Sure," Papa smiled. "Let's go."

Let's go, as in 'we'. I let out a long breath. 

Moving to go, I saw Father move to my left, so me and the girls could be in the middle between him and Papa.

Father led the way and scowled at me if I moved even an inch out of line with the others. 

I smiled when I saw Reginald and Nev, who beamed at me, and Hermione, who smirked at me, and Faramir and Geronius who was smiling at me. We ran to each other, ignoring our parents protests; three of which, Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange, and Antonin were under heavy glamor.

"Can you believe it?" Nev said wrapping his arms around my neck. "We're free!"

I started laughing. "It's been so looonng." I said dramatically.

"Did you see Seamus and Dean yet?" Reginald questioned with a grin. 

"No, but I can't wait to show them our new looks." 

Nev smiled maliciously. "Let's see them drool."

It was a well-known fact Seamus and Dean had been trying to get into our shorts since third year.

"Find Zabini, and you'll find Dean." Luna told us. I gave her a questioning look. "Didn't you hear? Apparently Dean's half Italian, and is the younger brother to dear Blaise." 

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah his mum didn't want to deal with his magic anymore so he had to go to Hogwarts in July, and you heard about the heritage test that's mandatory for muggleborns and half-bloods." Luna explained. "Well Dean was given the test, and he spent the rest of the summer with Blaise and his father Giovanni Zabini. And it turns out his mum was a squib."

Wow. "Merlin I didn't see that coming."

Hermione scoffed. "I did. I always said Dean asnd Zabini looked a lot alike. But you all said otherwise!"

"Hey!" Reginald protested. "Zabini's a Slytherin of course well defend Dean!"

Nev and I started chuckling.

"I hope none of you believe there's something wrong with being a Slytherin?" Lucius asked.

The seven of us started busted out laughing.

I turned to face my parents. "We're going to go find a compartment."

I didn't have to look at the others to know they were nodding behind me to confirm this to their parents.

"Very well." Lucius nodded. "Draco stay close to your brothers, and keep Reginald in your sights." Reginald blushed.

But we all glared at Draco, who still was our nemesis, though he wasn't a git anymore, at least not toward us.

"We're sitting with the Gryffindors." Nev snipped at him.

"We should go find some seats," Luna tossed her hair behind her shoulder, impatiently. "Before all the good ones are taken."

"Agreed," I smiled at my parents. "We'll be going now."

"We'll see you for Christmas," Father embraced me and kissed my forehead. "Stay safe."

Papa wrapped his arms around me after hugging Daphne and Astoria. "Try not to wreak havoc, and keep away from Dumbledore."

"That goes for all of you." Lucius said.

Father handed me my newly un-shrunken trunk.

Hermione was the first one on the train, then Luna, then Daphne and Astoria, then Faramir and Geronius, and then Nev. I stood waiting in the entrance way for Reginald whose father seemed reluctant to let go.

At least Mum Narcissa wasn't here, she'd insist on riding with us; and with the way Lucius is, he'll agree. For some odd reason Mum Narcissa, which she insists on us calling her, has taken a shining to us. She's been pressuring Lucius to get us call him dad, but he says uncle is good enough.

"Dad, I got to go." Reginald sighed when an arm pulled him closer.

"I could always Apparate you to hogsmead." Lucius told him.

"Daddy," He whined. "My friends are waiting."

"Come Lucius let him go." My father smirked. "If I can release my little Halen, you can let Reginald go."

"Reginald we have to go now!" I didn't like the tone in my father's voice, it sounded like he was reconsidering it, himself. And I didn't want to leave Reginald, but if I stayed any longer I was screwed.

Reginald finally struggled out of his dad's embrace, and launched himself into the train. He turned around, "Bye Dad."

"Bye father, papa." I waved and Reginald and I set off searching through the train for the others.

"Come along then." Voiced the ferret behind us.

"Go away Ferret." Reginald and I growled through our teeth.

"No."

We rolled our eyes but kept on our way. While going through the train, we were stopped several times, first by a few Hufflepuffs, then some Ravenclaws who wanted Reginald and me to sit with them after eyeing us like a hungry wolf and we were the meat but were growled away by Draco.

We found the others sitting in the Gryffindor section. The compartment was expanded dramatically by magic, and sat the twins, Hermione, Luna, Nev, Seamus, Blaise, and Dean.

I squeezed in between Nev and Faramir, and Ron sat next to Blaise and Draco sat next to him.

"Hello Halen and Reginald." Seamus winked at us.

"Watch it." Ferret sneered at him.

Seamus didn't pay any attention to him, "You are looking, fantastic."

"Don't be greedy Seam," Dean nudged him. "There are two of them, well Three including Nev, just pick one."

"You're right, my man." Seamus smiled at us, "Unless they're into three—or moresomes."

My mouth dropped, and my faced flushed from embarrassment. "No thank you."

"No way." Nev gasped out.

"I'm taken." Reginald's face was a brilliant red.

Our heads snapped to him.

"By who?" Draco growled.

By Victor Krum but Reginald doesn't know we, as in Nev, Luna, Hermione, and I know.

…Besides him being taken won't stop Seamus or Dean, he can be courted by more than one person.

Reginald sucked in a breath, and I could tell this was the moment he would finally tell us. "I'm being courted officially since spring."

"Does Father know?" Was another question by the ferret.

Faramir and Geronius sat wide eyed at the news. I take it when Moody and his sons Bill and Charlie, and Percy visited; none of them were told.

"No not yet." Reginald blushed again.

"By who?" The twins asked.

Reginald glanced down, "Victor Krum."

"KRUM!" The twins stood up angrily.

"Victor I love you, Victor I do; when we're apart my heart beats only for you." Hermione and I sang together.

"You didn't think that would come back and bite you the ass did you?" I asked.

Reginald hid his smirk.

Before anything else could be said the compartment door opened, revealing Ginny Weasley.

Anger boiled in my blood.

"Hey!" She said cheerily. "I was looking for you guys, where's my brothers? Hey Harry."

I ignored her.

"We're right in front of you Gin." Faramir's voice was low, either he was pissed about the Victor situation or he saw the memories.

Ginny stepped back in shock. "Fred, George, Ron; you guys look-look. Wow." By her voice you could tell she was envious. "So much like a Malfoy." She said that as though it would diminish it.

"That's because we are Malfoys." Reginald snapped.

"Mum misses you all." She tried.

The twins and Reginald glared at her in disgust.

"How are the rest of you?" Ginny asked.

"The compartment's full." Hermione snarled not even bothering gracing Ginny with a look. 

"No one's talking to you Granger."

I stood up, "It's Lestrange. And the compartment's full!" I glared at her harshly. "And you can tell your mother this, so get it in your head clearly; you will NEVER BE MRS. POTTER."

Ginny stood wide eyed, "But-but Harry we're meant to be. We-we fit together so-."

"You don't even know me!" I snapped. "If you did, you would know there was NEVER A CHANCE I would EVER go out with a slutty, obsessive, psycho bitch!"

"But-but Harry I'm perfect for you." She pleaded. "I look so much like Lily—"

"I'm GAY!" I pushed her out of the compartment. "And I hate red-heads." With that I slammed the compartment door shut.

I spun around, and sat back down. I looked at Faramir, Geronius, and Reginald, "Sorry about speaking to your sister like that."

"I'm just surprised you didn't hit her." Going by the eye color, I'm assuming that's Geronius. 

"Aren't we all," Luna stated flipping through her magazine. The magazine's called Underworld: the dark side of fashion. A popular gothic magazine.


	14. The first lemondrop

Remus's POV

I sighed as I closed yet another book, smelling his scent close by. Books were all I had for entertainment, which was good because I must have had thousands here. I had with barely any human contact since Tonks tried to "do him in"; and It had become vastly depressing as the months tolled.

I supposed it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore went after me. That or Dumbledore was a bigger moron than previously thought. With me being a werewolf, and having extra strong senses at any time I always knew that Halen never belonged to that mudblood bitch, just like I knew upon smell that Ron, Fred and George were Lucius and Arthur's, Hermione was Rudolphus's (who once upon a time was a damn good friend to me), and Neville was Rabastan's. Which knowing all would have corrupted all of any scheme of Dumbledore's. Only reason I didn't tell Halen was that Dumbledore was always in oblivation range, and I didn't what him to lie to Halen that I had joined the death eaters. And on a side note Justin from hufflepuff was Matthew Flint's.

I still couldn't believe it when Tonks told me Dumbledore ordered her to kill me until she swore on her magic. I had had thought more time, at least enough to be able to secure Halen's departure from Dursleys to him.

The only person to visit me has been Tonks, who even found this cottage for me. She has been my only human contact. I couldn't even have my pups, HIS babies I had managed to hide from the clutches of Dumbledore since they were born, visit me. I missed my babies.

…Damn those mandatory muggleborn tests. Dumbledore will know about my pups. I wrote Halen a letter, which should arrive any day now, to ask him, Halen, who was considered a pup in Remus's pack as was Percy who was the son of Sirius, to protect his pack mates. I knew he would; which put my mind at ease.

Colin and Dennis Lupin-Greyback, also known as Colin and Dennis Creevy; my beautiful adorable hyper pups who can't seem to either put down a camera (for Colin) or a pencil (for Dennis who wants to be a journalist).

I love them no matter what…even if how they were conceived leaved much to be desired.

Flashback 

Fenrir had pinned me down and was lying between my legs. I struggled trying to break free. I was a sub, there was barely anything I could do against a dominate let alone an Alpha. Let alone Alpha Greyback, a world renowned dangerous psycho werewolf who had turned me in the first place.

"I've been waiting for this, mate, for so long. My beautiful sub."

I tried to push him off ever harder at his words. I had known I was his mate since I was bitten by him when I was eight, thirteen years ago. I've been avoiding him ever since, but one stupid night on the town celebrating the birth of Halen and here I was.

Tears came down as Fenrir bit into my neck, claiming me; leaving my wolf, me, docile against my future mate.

Fenrir stared at me with stone grey eyes with a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm going to enjoy this, love."

"No, please—not like this," I pleaded.

He kissed me in response, his tongue running across the surface of my own. He broke the kiss after a few minutes leaving me gasping for air. "–Didn't have to be like this but no, you just had to run every time you even got wind of my scent."

I didn't bother denying what was the truth. I gasped as I felt his erection against me.

"I love you so much, little one."

"If you love me at all, you wouldn't do this."

He growled at the implication. I was flipped over and then brought to my hands and knees. I felt him pressing at my entrance, and then without any warning he slammed in hard and up to the hilt making me scream in agony, "A-ah so hot, so, uh god, tight." He pulled a bit and pushed back in. "Good, so good."

End of flashback 

The worst part is he made me enjoy every bit of what he did to me, which was the night Colin was conceived. The night Dennis was created happened the same way, except Fenrir was Angier and rougher; he was soo—God.

My cock was already twitching at the memory, and of the fact that his scent was even closer now. I didn't bother running; he'd catch me. And I know him he already planted anti-portkey and apparition wards.

And two years after James and (I had thought) peter had died, Sirius went to prison, and I was denied custody of Halen yet again; I had ran to Fenrir with tears in my eyes. We were together for about nine years. While though Fenrir was in control of most of the packs around Europe, it was just him, me, and our pups at the Greyback estate.

Fenrir turned out to be an amazing father to Colin and Dennis, and a fantastic husband; he spoiled us endlessly. And not to mention he was a phenomenal lover, the things that man could do!

…We had our biggest fight yet when Fenrir started talking about turning our pups into wolves as well. He was dead set on it so when Fenrir left to visit a pack of his in France; I packed our things, took the kids and left.

I had moved to my family's manor and put it under the fidelis charm. He found me about six months later after the night of the full moon; he fucked me raw and into unconsciousness. I managed to escape though. This sequence happened every time Fenrir caught me over the last five years. At least the time he didn't catch me with the pups, or Sirius that one times.

…And there he was. He moved so quickly and silently that I didn't even hear him enter the house. I shivered when I felt his presence behind me. I set the book down on the coffee table and slowly made my way upstairs, him following me.

Thinking about all those times he had "caught" me, and after not having sex for at least six months, made me just want to…

When we reached the top of the stairs, Fenrir wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me close. "Miss that much, mate?"

While though Fenrir was angry as usual, nothing made him happier than an all too willing mate who just can't seem to get enough of him.

I turned in his arms, and seeing him wearing no shirt, his abs glistening at me, and gave him a sultry smile. "How about I show you how much?"

I pulled him, while walking backwards, into my bedroom; shutting the door behind me. I kissed him, letting my tongue roam his mouth. I gasped when he squeezed my ass hard. I slowly kissed my way down his body, paying extra attention to his nipples knowing what playing with them did to him.

I dropped to my knees and started to undo his pants; I pulled them down and stared up at Fenrir. He looked back at me, and stared lustfully back. I didn't lose eye contact with him as I put the head of his cock in my mouth and started to suck. He groaned as I put even more of his cock until he was touch the back of my throat; he still wasn't even half way in though. Fenrir put a hand in my hair and started guiding my head. Before I knew it he was holding my head still and was fucking my mouth.

I felt him tense up and knew he was close. "Swallow." He demanded.

I did what I was told and swallowed nearly every drop when he exploded but he was still hard. God, you have to love his stamina.

I stood up and attacked his mouth as I did I pushed him onto my bed, and straddled him.

He flipped us, so he was on top without even breaking the kiss. He started to move down my body, I stopped him and pulled him back up.

"No. Now!"

Fenrir growled. "Watch it sub."

I bared my neck and let out a whine, Fenrir's eyes softened and he kissed me. "My little sub, so impatient…Can't have him waiting too long, can I?"

He put my leg over his shoulder. "Tell me how you want it?" He slowly started pressing in.

"Hard…" I bit my lip, and then moaned.

He slammed in, and I arched my back. "Nn-ah."

He pulled out and pushed back in hitting that spot. "Fenrir!" I yelled.

He growled in satisfaction, and started at a fast pace.

Time passed and I was arching my back and meeting him thrust for thrust. I was close, so very, very close. In the past I would have reached for my member but already knew what that would get me; a slap, on the ass, hard.

Fenrir increased his speed and was moaning almost as much as me. My body began to shake and I couldn't help begging "More.. please harder Alpha."

"Remus!"

I exploded screaming his name. He came next with a roar. Fenrir pulled out of me, but didn't get off me. "Planning on escaping." He panted.

"No." I gasped trying to catch my breath. After all it didn't work anyways and I was so tired of running.

"Good." He laid down next to me, and drew me to his chest. "How are the pups?"


	15. A rapunzel pun

Reginald P.O.V

The seven of us sat at the Gryffindor table side by side with Seamus, Lee Jordan, Collin and Dennis Creevy, and Dean sitting in front of us, our backs toward the Slytherin table mostly to avoid seeing the stares of our siblings.

Halen had received a letter from Remus while on the train, which stated that the Creevy brothers were actually the Lupin brothers and Remus wanted Halen to look after them.

The sorting was almost over, and so far there were 5 Ravenclaws, 4 hufflepuffs, 4 Gryffindors, and 6 Slytherins. There were only six students remaining; two of which looked way older than first years. The two were obviously transfers.

"Ravenwood, Beatrice."

A black haired girl with an olive skin tone, sat on the tool with an eager expression on her face.

Hermione eyed the girl, "She's a Gryffindor."

Nev shook his head, "Too smiley, total hufflepuff."

"I'm going with Ravenclaw on this." I sighed.

"Hufflepuff!" Was announced and said table roared with applause.

"Skander, Jakob."

The name caught some interest. Skander was an old pureblood family. A small red haired boy sat down on the stool, and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

… "Ravenclaw!" There were cheers. And the boy leaped off the stool to the Ravenclaw table.

Halen suddenly huffed, "Are they still staring?"

We all, but Halen, looked over our shoulders to see Draco, Blaise, Astoria and Daphne, and Draco's cronies watching us like Hawks by orders of our fathers. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that if we didn't do what we were supposed to when the sorting was over, they would come over here and make us.

Nev glared at them but then sighed at the look he was given from my brother in return. It said behave or I'll tell your father. If possible Rabastan Lestrange was ten times worse than my father and Halen's father but this was mostly as a result to the four times Nev escaped (ran away to my, Halen's, or Luna's home) and did something dangerously stupid on his way.

"This can't be legal," I put in.

"It is." Luna stated.

I wonder how she got away with not sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"We could just not do it…" Nev smirked.

"And die!" Halen nodded his head dramatically.

"But our parents are technically making us!"

It went silent and we all looked at each other.

"…Your point?"

That brought laughter out of all of us, just in time as the next kid was sorted and Gryffindor cheered loudest.

That made Hermione sigh, "I can't believe they're making us resort!"

"Mmm hmm." I hummed.

There were sighs and grumbled agreements all-round.

"Tell me about," Lee Jordan and Seamus both had a defeated look on their faces, and not the kind you get when you friend gets resorted.

"What's up with you?" Halen asked over the loud applause that resounded as another kid was sorted.

"—Not a muggleborn." Lee stated. "Dad's demanding my resort or a transfer to Drumstrag."

"Who's your father?" Nev questioned.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, second to the head of magical law enforcement."

Shacklebolt, an old family; an old Slytherin family. It was also a known fact among the death eaters that Kingsley is a death eater. Wonder how Dumbledore missed that when inducting the man into his little order.

"And you Seamus?" Luna tilted her head to the side.

"Well I'm not gonna stay a Gryffindor if all my friends are leaving!" He looked affronted at the very idea.

Dean stared at him knowingly, "Is that the only reason?"

Seamus groaned and laid his head on the table, "I'm pretty sure Nott is my brother or at least that was what he Heritage potion results told me, if you, you know wanna believe in that sort of thing."

Ouch.

"Heritage results are literarily impossible to fake," Luna told him, "They were design by the goblins themselves."

Once again, Ouch. Nott senior was insanely protective of his sons, all three well now four of them. The oldest Alistair was in fact homeschooled and was taught with a strict and firm hand what it takes to be head of the family , and barely was allowed to see the light of day growing up. The second oldest Edmund was sent to Drumstrag but pulled out after he fell of his broom in his fourth year. The third son and who was thought to be the youngest by five years, Theodore is the only one who is actually living through his entire school career at school. Nott senior was said to treat his kids in a way that Rapunzel would be envious of, and he is going to flip when he finds out about Seamus.

After another round of applause, McGonagall closed the list in her hands, "And now we will be sorting two transfers from Drumstrag." She cleared her throat. "Delacour, Jacques."

A man roughly sixteen or seventeen, with Fleur Delacour's color and eyes, and skin tone but with a Quidditch player's body walked and sat on the stool. And for a second I could have sworn he was staring right at me.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat announced, and cheers resounded.

McGonagall straightened up, "Krum, Caspian."

My mouth dropped at the name.

A man who looked the same age as Jacques but shared the looks on one Viktor Krum, sat down on the stool and with no doubt in my mind he stared right at me, just like Jacques…

… "Viktor…" I growled.

Viktor was having them watch me. He wasn't even being discreet about it like he did with his last spy, no. He wants me to know he's watching.

"Slytherin!"

Halen sighed, "It's time…" We all nodded.

"Now if there is nothing else…" McGonagall started.

"I wish to be resorted!" Was called by Hermione.

McGonagall appeared taken back, "Who wishes to be resorted? Raise your hand."

Twelve of us at the Gryffindor table, and another at the Hufflepuff table raised our hands.

Now McGonagall really looked shocked but quickly schooled her expression, "For those of you who wish to be resorted your name will appear on the list." She unrolled the list that held the first years names.

"But what about the first years names?" Nev started to ask.

"Honestly, haven't you ever read Hogwarts A history," Halen asked sounding eerily like the former Hermione would have. "As the first years names are read, they disappear. It's how McGonagall doesn't lose her place."

Eyes were rolled.

McGonagall eyed the names on the list, and breathed in, "Dolohuv-Lovegood, Lunaris."

Luna stood up, and in that instance the blue colors vanished from her clothes. She walked to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head… "Slytherin!"

Only one table and us applauded as Luna went to go sit far away from Draco, and the others, near the first years.

Antonin Dolohuv was a strict man, when he wasn't searching for his husband Xeno, he was making sure his princess was well protected and nearly always studying the dark arts.

"Flint, Justin." Was called.

People were immediately looking around, searching. Eyes followed the figure that got up from the hufflepuff table, and walked to McGonagall. Justin Finch-Fletchley walked like he was going to best friend's funeral, and he no longer wore an ounce of yellow. He looked heart broken, and I swear, looked to be holding back tears.

Mathew Flint was a hard man, and like with all purebloods, the heir Marcus was raised with a firm hand, and him and the other younger children were protected and treated like jewels. Speaking of Marcus, who sitting next to Zambini with Pucey at his other side and across from Montague; he was staring at his brother like Draco was doing to me.

Most of the students were probably more surprised that Mathew allowed his youngest son to still attend Hogwarts after being robbed (Which is what the purebloods were saying about all children who weren't raised by their proper families and were discovered by heritage results) of the chance to raise him, himself. But looking at Justin I can see he made a deal much like Zabini did with Dean, but it probably went more like this, become a Slytherin (and probably where your brother can keep an eyes on you) or stay home.

Justin sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on him. Then it looked like he and the sorting hat start arguing. Not surprising, it's no doubt hard for a Hufflepuff to get himself into Slytherin. But finally… "Gryf-" The sorting hat stopped himself, and Marcus Flint went from looking Furious to relieved. "Fine, Fine, fine; Slytherin!"

Justin got up and walked to the Slytherin table, and he walked right past his brother who had made a spot next to him for Justin, and sat next to Luna near the first years. This made his brother go from having a proud look on his face to the furious one again. It also was then that I noticed Justin had grown out his hair, till it reached his neck, and he was dressed a lot like Halen and couldn't have been much taller than him either.

"Greengrass-Rookwood-Potter, Halen." Whispers followed at the name.

Halen got up, and the colors left his clothing, and he appeared rather put out when this happen. He walked toward the stool and whispers broke out about his appearance, and if possible McGonagall looked to be holding back tears, and I could have sworn I saw one drop when Halen sat down and was immediately sorted into… "Slytherin."

The Slytherins as well as us applauded. Ginny exploded into tears. Halen went and sat next to Justin.

"Lestrange, Hermione." Not a sound.

Hermione, colors left her clothing, and she walked toward McGonagall, and sat down. "Slytherin." And, I swear another tear fell from McGonagall. But Snape appeared to be in an even happier mood as Hermione sat down on the other side of Luna after scaring a first year away.

"Lestrange-Longbottom, Neville."

Nev walked without the Gryffindor Red on his clothes, to the stool as people loudly said how good he looked.

McGonagall stared at Neville, "Are you sure Mr. Longbottom?"

Thinking back I just realized that McGonagall treated certain student like they were her grandchildren; Nev, Hermione, Halen, and the others waiting to be sorted as well.

Nev nodded and sat down, the sorting hat was placed on his head, and "Slytherin." Was announced and Nev sat down across from Halen.

McGonagall gasped, and concealed a sob, "Lupin-Greyback, Collin."

Dumbledore straightened up, and eyed Collin as he got up and sat on the stool. Albus Dumbledore had a slightly defeated look on his face as he realized his lost opportunity.

"Slytherin." Was yelled and Collin went and sat next to Nev.

"Lupin-Greyback, Dennis." And he was sorted into Slytherin as well and sat next to his brother.

McGonagall look to be just plain heartbroken as, "Malfoy-Weasley, Faramir," was called. Faramir stood up and the colors left his clothes. I suppose it was better this way, red looked horrible with the Malfoy hair, skin, and eyes. Faramir sat down, and McGonagall's hand shook as she put the hat on his head. "Slytherin." Was called and Faramir sat down next to Dennis.

"Malfoy, Geronius." And now McGonagall was visibly crying. Geronius walked to the stool, sat down, and not too long, "Slytherin." was called and Geronius sat next to his twin.

"Malfoy, Reginald." I got up and heard the whispers.

"Nice ass!" Was called and I blushed.

McGonagall blew her nose into a newly conjured hanky as "Slytherin." was announced.

I sat down in-between Faramir and Geronius across from Hermione.

"Nott-Finnegan, Seamus." Was called.

I saw Theodore Nott's eyes widen.

Seamus ignored the stares as he sat on the stool, and "Slytherin." Was yelled. Seamus sat next to Geronius.

"Shacklebolt, Lee!" Was called. And Lee walked to the stool with his head held high, and continued in the manner as he was sorted into, "Slytherin," and sat down next to Faramir.

"Zabini, Dean!" Was the last and final to be sorted, and he as well was sorted into Slytherin and reclaimed his spot next to Seamus.

After Dean was sorted McGonagall dropped the list and hurriedly left the Grand Hall, not hiding her tears. It just occurred to me that McGonagall had just resorted her favorite students, children she considered grandchildren to her, and she couldn't even stop it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast ended and while the prefects led the first years and the two transfer spies to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was, Snape led us. Snape stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks but you know you didn't have to lead us, Uncle Sev!" Faramir grinned.

"And how else would you have found the common room?" He drawled back. Snape stopped and spun around, only to see all of us grinning as the answer to his question.

"You are now Slytherins," He stated. "So knowing where your enemies common room resides is a must.

Wait, hold on… "So the Slytherins know where the Gryffindor common room is?"

Snape smirked and we all shivered, "It's required knowledge for first years."

None of us said a word but growls were heard, Snape opened the entrance to the common room where it showed the other Slytherins waiting for us. We entered two by two; Hermione and Luna first, then Nev and Halen, Collin and Dennis and Justin, Geronius and me, Faramir and Lee, and then Snape stopped Seamus and Dean.

"Mr. Nott," Seamus looked at Snape with slight fear in his eyes. "I will be informing your father of what has taken place. And I'd advise you to stay close to your brother while you still reside here and not in a tower locked away."

Ha, a Rapunzel pun.

"All of you stand with the other Slytherins."

The thirteen of us didn't stand with the other Slytherins, we stood off to the side near the wall, our wands in our hands but hidden, so no one could sneak up on us. I stood on one side of Halen and Hermione stood on the other, with Luna on her side and Nev on mine.

We stayed quiet as Snape recited the Slytherin house rules, we even refrained from snickering at some of them, and we stayed silent and aware and ready for anything as Snape Dismissed the first years of the stairs to the rooms. He gave us all one last look that said behave and left.

The Slytherins stared at us, and we stared back with a look that said, 'Do something! I dare you!"

Draco walked in front of me, "Nothing's going to happen to you Reginald," He said soothingly. "To anyone of you, so put away your wands. There is no need to be hostile."

The former golden trio laughed, "Hostile, no Draco this isn't hostile." Hermione stated with a firm tone.

"You're lucky you're so close," I told him, "and still breathing."

"For now that is…" Halen put in.

"And that's not going to be for long." Nev added.

Draco smiled indulgently, "You three are so adorable."

There were murmurs of agreements among the Slytherins.

"I will end you Malfoy!" Nev started for him and we held him back, "One more cute comment and you are done!"

Now Nev was in the right here, all summer we dealt with the 'oh how adorable are they' comments. We (Nev included) have dealt with basilisks, dementors (though not many people know Nev was out there with us), werewolves, dragons, merpeople, death eaters, and the freaking Dark Lord; and WE deserve some goddamn reverence.

"Okay, Okay," Draco lifted his hands in surrender as though he was dealing with first years, "I get it. No more 'how cute' comments. Now can we calm down?" he said patronizingly.

"Fuck you!" Nev all but yelled.

Draco tsk'ed, "Now what would your father say if he heard your language."

I swear I saw Nev's eye twitch, "Before or after I hit you so hard in the balls you'll be a soprano for the rest for life."

Blaise and Daphne joined Draco.

"Dean, father wouldn't approve of this." Blaise stated.

"He also wouldn't approve of me killing you," Dean replied but then staged whispered, "But he's not here."

Daphne looked at her little brother, "What would father say Halen?"

Halen smirked, "What would he do if told him I felt threatened." There were now no doubts as to why Halen was sorted into Slytherin because Halen's papa would kill them all as soon as he told him. "And on a side note, I don't hit or curse girls but I'm not afraid to let Hermione have you."

Daphne eyes widened in fear.

"That is enough!" Marcus flint, current quidditch captain, shouted. "We are Slytherins! We all are Slytherins," He looked at us, "We are family; no one will be harmed here. You may not trust us but you can believe that."

Halen eyed all the Slytherins for a moment, and we waited for him to say something.

… "Fine." Halen put away his wand as he said this and we all followed suit. "But if anything happens we will not held responsible for our actions, nor who dies in the process."

Halen never looked so scary, and it was obvious now to all the Slytherins why he was our leader.

It went quiet then, before Blaise broke the silence. "Are you going to move away from the wall?"

Halen nodded, "How many people per room are there?"

"Four." Marcus answered.

"And how are they assigned."

"You pick who you'll room with, some even get a room to themselves.

Halen turned around to face us. "Me, Reginald, Nev, and Justin will share a room. Dean, Seamus, Collin, and Dennis shall share a room. Faramir, Geronius, and Lee will share a room. And Hermione and Luna will share a room."

Marcus shook his head, "No I want Justin rooming with me, as a precaution."

Nev smirked, "Your rooming with Montague and Pucey right? You really want your baby brother rooming with two grown men with teenage hormones?" Marcus blanched.

"Exactly," Nev put in smugly. Honestly, how he wasn't a Slytherin in first year I will never know.

It didn't take long for us to find our rooms and get ready for bed. The lights were soon turned out, and most of the Slytherins were sleeping; I grabbed Halen's invisibility cloak and went to go find my betrothed's brother.

When I finally found the right door I knocked. The door opened revealing a shirtless Jacques. I moved past him into the room where Caspian was lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Hello?" Jacques questioned at the empty hallway.

"Oh shut the door!" I told him making both Caspian and him jump.

I removed the cloak. And Caspian sighed in relief with a hand over his heart, "I told him, I told Viktor you would kill me." With a Bulgarian accent.

I glared at him, "And is Viktor the reason you're here?"

Jacques plummeted down on his bed, "But of course." He had a very heavy French accent.

"Why?" I demanded.

Caspian sighed, "He feared that because your new look you would need all the protection you could get." He closed the book. "And looking at you up close, I can't say he was wrong."

"Yes I have to agree," Jacques eyed me. "You are very desirable."

"So he wants you to what? Scare away possible suitors."

"That and to make sure his little one doesn't do anything reckless." Caspian then sniped, "So you can stop eyeing my brother's betrothed, Jacques."

"No!" I stated crossing my arms. "You will not be watching me!"

Jacques rolled his eyes, "You don't like it, stop looking so tempting."

He was hit with a pillow in the face by Caspian, "What he meant was, talk to Viktor; He wants to meet with you soon anyway but you won't get him to agree; he's stubborn."

"Fine!" I threw back on the cloak. "Goodnight." I then left the room, went back to my own and went to bed.

End of Reginald P.O.V

There was a growl, "How long have you known?"

"A few days, my mum wanted to make sure."

The bigger boy pressed the smaller against the wall, "And you couldn't have written father! Do you know what he will do when he finds out?"

Seamus stared in fear; he had of course heard the rumors. "Nothing, my mum has custody!"

"For now," Theo sneered. "How long do you think that's going to last?"

"He can't take me away from my mum."

Theo growled again, "Of course he can! Your mother married a disgusting muggle. She raised you among muggles! You're lucky if she lives when father finds out."

They were standing in Professor Snape's office, curfew was over an hour ago but Professor Snape wanted them both there now.

"He can't hurt her!"

"But he will…"

Seamus felt tears well up in his eyes.

"When's your birthday?' Theo suddenly asked.

Seamus shrugged uncaringly, his mind far away. "December 6th."

"I was born in January 2nd," Theo grinned widely. "I'm older then you by like a year!"

"And?" Seamus cried out incredulously.

Theo laughed hard, "It means you're the baby in the family!"

To him it sounded like the best news in the world, and to him it was. There was nothing worse than being the baby of the family.

"Yes he is," A voice cut in and the two spun around only to see…


	16. Guess

Halen's P.O.V

They watched us wherever went. Hisses of joining Voldemort echoed in the air. The Dark Sonatas, the masterpieces of the dark lord, was what the whispers from our peers, maybe even from the faculty. I thought that The Dark Sonatas included only the former Weasleys, the former Granger, Nev, Luna, and me. But in reality The Dark Sonatas were Faramir and Geronius, Lee, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Justin, Luna, Collin, Nev, Dennis, Reginald and me. Seamus, Lee, Dean, Justin, and the Lupin brothers weren't officially included until Luna gave them a makeover and ordered clothes from Pandora's Fashion and Salon' catalog for the boys, and removed any glamor what-so-ever.

Lee had already lost his dreads, his father cut them off over summer, and his hair was low cut into a fade. Seamus grew his hair out, because apparently it's the style, and apparently it was; after the first few days of arriving at Hogwarts suddenly nearly every guy had long hair. The twins say they take full credit for starting that trend.

And because we now (supposedly) had death eater parents (which we of course did), the students seemed resigned to the belief that Voldemort would win the war, as though the entire fate of the world rested on the boy who lived and the golden trio.

They were so submissive to the rumors of who would win the war that I think that by the end of the month, half the school would have the dark mark.

But other than that everything had gone well for the first couple of weeks. I managed to avoid Ginny who had taken to following me around, and was currently following me right now. Dumbledore hasn't requested a meeting but has been staring at me from his seat in the great hall. The hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws still treated me the same, and the Gryffindors as well.

The Slytherins, on the other hand, seem almost obsessed with making sure none of us, from the oldest Faramir to the youngest Dennis, had any kind of contact with people that would, uh, lead us astray. I think Snape put them up to it. He, after all, is our babysitter. Merlin knows how he got suckered into that!

The funniest part of being a Slytherin was that you learn another version of the Hogwarts declaration of house unity.

Hufflepuffs…are loyal enough to help you hide the body

Ravenclaws… are intelligent enough have already thought of an alibi

Slytherins… are cunning enough to make sure you get away with it

And Gryffindors… are brave enough to have done it in the first place.

But if you think that suddenly my life is brighter…your wrong. Beneath the hiding charms are still the scars. I stopped cutting, more from the fear of getting caught by papa and father than anything else, but I stopped.

I was walking alone through the hallways of Hogwarts. It was nearing nightfall; and yes Ginny was still following me. And going to the library was out of the question, even if it was where the newly formed Dark Sonatas spent all there time; I ditched Daphne there! And that was hard!

Sighing I sat on a windowsill, and stared out at the lake. I didn't know how long I sat there before I finally got irritated with Ginny watching me. I stood up getting ready to leave, and faced where I knew the redhead was hiding, "You know stalking me, isn't going to get you nothing more than a restraining order."

Ginny appeared from behind some armor, "Harry! I just really need to talk to you."

"Ginny, you're insane." What isn't she getting? "Your mother is a sick twisted individual, who made you insane! I don't want to be near you."

She rushed toward me, "But Harry you're mine! You were always meant to be mine. We were just like lily and James! I'm the redheaded princess, and you're the knight who can't wait to sweep me off my feet!" She kept rambling.

I held up my hand, "Merlin I— You probably are just like Lily," Ginny's face lit up, "Which is why I should watch my food. No telling what you'll do. Ginny, Lily was not my mother, she was a psycho redhead bitch who drugged my dad."

Her face crumpled, "That's not true! James loved lily because of her red hair!"

"Because of a potion!" I slapped a hand over my face. "I hate redheads, especially redheaded girls who remind me of the bitch who tore apart my family."

"But mum said—"

"I don't care what she said!" I said cutting her off. "Listen closely, I don't like. I will never like you. You are an obsessed fan girl, and the only reason I even know your name is because I hang out with your brother. If I wasn't friends with him, I wouldn't even acknowledge your existence!"

Tears fell from her blue eyes, "That's not true! I was supposed to be the perfect pureblood bride for you. You were supposed to love me, and marry me and turn me into your princess. Everything was planned out!"

I sighed, "If everything was planned out, Ginny, and was supposed to work out that way…Why wasn't included I in making the plans?"

"Because, because it's more romantic!" Ginny was drawing any straw she could.

I rolled my eyed, "Then how was the plan supposed to work if I don't even like you? And that I would never like you."

Ginny seemed to think that over as more tears fell from her eyes, "Why don't you like me?"

"Because you disgust me."

She started crying even harder, "I could change. I can change!"

I shook my head, "It wouldn't matter, Ginny I'm gay."

Ginny looked up at me with fire in her eyes, "No you're not, your just confused!"

"I'm dating someone," I lied.

Her heart looked like it broke, "Who?"

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist, "That would be me."

"You!" She growled. "Harry he's disgusting!"

The arm tightened its hold, "It's Halen, and if I heard correctly I wasn't the one here who disgusts him."

"Please! Harry I can save you!" She reached out toward me.

I turned in the strong embrace, hiding my face in his chest. "Leave Ginny, before I sick my boyfriend on you."

"But harr-"

"Leave!" The one holding me ordered, "Now!"

I heard running, and knew Ginny was gone.

I looked up to see coal black eyes staring down at me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His voice was deep and rich.

We didn't move. He didn't let go of me, and I didn't try to make him.

Over the weeks I had come to like him; though in reality I didn't know much about him.

He leaned down and his lips met mine…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reginald's P.O.V

I needed to go flying. I was tired of the library. I was tired of Draco following me everywhere. I was tired of having at least two Slytherins with my at all times. I was tired of not having time with Halen, Hermione, Nev, and Luna to myself like I used to. I was just so…tired of everything.

I missed just being Ron Weasley, who liked chess and the Chudly Cannons and was obsessed with quidditch. But now suddenly I was Reginald Malfoy, who rarely left the library and enjoyed spending time there; this would be the first time I was even going to go fly.

I had managed to ditch my brother and his cronies, and Victor's so called spies. And now I was standing on the pitch, griping my firebolt.

I got into position and before you could blink it sped into the sky. I kept flying around the pitch, doing laps as fast as I could push the broom, and before I knew it another had joined me and it became a race.

One race turned into two, two into four, and four into seven before we finally flew down to call it a night.

I sat down on the grass and he sat next to me. I giggled when I saw his hair.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Your hair."

He immediately started trying to flatten it down but it wasn't working. So I decided to help him, "Here let me." I brushed his hair down with my hand, and noticed how soft it was. "Done."

"Uh, thanks." He stretched out his arms.

It was sort of awkward but to pass the time he started to tell me jokes, or stories just to make me laugh.

I didn't know how long we were out here but I knew that at least a few hours had passed and Draco was going to kill me.

"So what are you doing out here all by your lonesome self." He asked.

I brought my knees to my chest, "Escaping."

"Ah, I see." He shifted closer to me. "It can't be easy suddenly being someone else, living a differently life entirely, and remembering your old. It's probably lonely."

I barked a laugh, "Lonely? I'm always surrounded by people all the time."

"And that can make you feel the loneliest of all."

I looked down.

"Hey."

I didn't respond to him.

He sighed, and he lifted my chin up, "If it means anything, when I look at you I still see Ron, the boy loves quidditch. The boy, I spent hours practicing chess so that I could even be worth playing you. The boy who for some bizarre reason, probably resulting from a childhood trauma, is the Chudly Cannons biggest fan. Ron who is hotheaded, mouthy, loud, temperamental, and can laugh at anything. I also see Reginald, who just is a more mature quieter blond version of Ron. I see the boy I had a crush on since his second year at Hogwarts."

I blushed deeply.

"And did I mention how much I love to see you blush?" He was still holding my chin as he leaned closer, and his lips touched mine.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nev's P.O.V

The first day of classes I got a howler from Gran, threatening to disown me and calling me a worthless excuse for a grandson. But after that the first few weeks weren't bad, I was giving a whole new meaning to the word prankster. I am also in a completion with the twins and Lee.

I was currently out after hours, not too late though so that Snape (our babysitter) won't get suspicious.

The prank I was doing was stupid, it was going to get me killed by my dad if he found out but it was worth it. I was charming the knights' armor to follow people around and give them a kick in the pants. I was almost done when suddenly a hand clapped over my mouth and pulled into an abandon dark room.

I was about to curse whoever it was when I turned around and saw my crush.

"Shh." He motioned with his finger, "Filch."

I nodded staying quiet. After waiting a little while for Filch to pass he finally let go of me, much to my disappointment.

"SO what's a pretty little 6th year doing out so late?"

I blushed but didn't answer.

"Oh I forgot you were pranking." There was playfulness in his tone.

"Well what are you doing here?" I asked growling.

He laughed, "Ah there's that fire, I was worried that that little crush you have on me diminished that spark."

I blushed harder, "C-C-Crush…"

He kept talking as though he didn't hear me, "I do love that fire after all." He walked closer to me. "In fact I came all the way here just to see my little flame, my Nev."

My face would be stained red before the night is over, "Yours?"

"Yes, mine." And his lips crashed into mine.


	17. Seven weeks

Reginald P.O.V

Seven weeks. It had been seven weeks since he had kissed me and I told him what happened between us couldn't happen. Afterwards he stormed off.

He sighed, and he lifted my chin up, "If it means anything, when I look at you I still see Ron, the boy loves quidditch. The boy, I spent hours practicing chess so that I could even be worth playing you. The boy, who for some bizarre reason, that probably resulted from a childhood trauma, is the Chudly Cannons biggest fan. Ron who is hotheaded, mouthy, loud, temperamental, and can laugh at anything. I also see Reginald, who just is a more mature quieter blond version of Ron. I see the boy I had a crush on since his second year at Hogwarts."

I blushed deeply.

"And did I mention how much I love to see you blush?" He was still holding my chin as he leaned closer, and his lips touched mine.

The kiss was soft and sweet but deepened quickly and then his arms were wrapped tightly around me. 

I knotted my hand through his golden hair as he began to kiss my neck. I gasped when he began to nibble.

He came back to my lips and kissed me softly. "I love you so much."

His words made me realize I shouldn't be doing this. Viktor! Viktor loved me!

"I've loved you for so long."

I pushed him softly away. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion before his faced relaxed sympathetically. "…I'm moving too fast for you. Baby, I'm sorry—I just— I have wanted you for years; I couldn't—I couldn't help myself."

His eyes were so honest, so pure, so passionate; they showed how badly he wanted me… how much he loved me.

I shook my head, "It's not… Cormac this can't happen."

He stepped back and straightened himself, "What exactly do you mean?" His voice low and his eyes were shut.

"We—we can't happen, Cormac."

"Why—Why not?" When I didn't answer, he pulled me close to him in a hug. "Please, Reginald. Please just give me a chance. I love you."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

He let me go and his eyes glared at me, "This isn't over Reginald." He growled, his dark brown eyes flashed dangerously at me. "I guarantee you that."

Cormac stormed off, not glancing back once.

It's been Six weeks since Cormac had used various means and twisted various laws to say that the kiss between the two of us was a "legal" sign that he is courting me. 

"No! This isn't fair!" I cried out. "You can't do this!"

"The law is on my side, love." The blond haired young man smirked arrogantly at his beloved.

"I don't want to marry you." 

"Too bad." Cormac dropped the papers on the table in front of Reginald. "We're in engaged, baby."

Five weeks since me, Luna, Halen, Hermione and Nev had researched endlessly only to find that "legally" Cormac was telling the truth. 

"I'm sorry Reginald." Halen sighed.

"There has to be something I can do." 

Nev gave me a pitying glance, "There isn't. Unless Cormac, the dominate in the relationship, says otherwise… you engaged."

Four weeks since my father found out about Viktor... and Cormac. 

I ran after him, "You can't kill them!"

"You see sweetheart," Lucius pace was brisk. "This is the best part of being a death eater; yes I can."

But during those weeks I fell in love with Cormac; though he was rude, aggressive, and illustrates a good number of negative aspects of the stereotypic Gryffindor; he's insecure when it comes to me and is constantly trying his best to be perfect. He loves to joke and spoil me. One time he even got me a season pass to the Chudly Cannons games, with a note that said 'To the ultimate Chudly Cannon's fan; one day I shall get you therapy.'  
Yet I still loved Viktor with all my heart. Every time I see Viktor, who is just as aggressive and dominate as always, but he would shower me with kisses, hold me tight as though I might disappear at a moment's notice, and tell me how much I mean to him. I felt so loved and wow with Viktor; though I still glare at him whenever his brother and Delacour gets too much with the stalking.

I guess the best or most annoying part, I can't actually decide yet, is that neither boy pushes me for sex. They would not do one sexual thing with me! Yes there was a lot of kissing and some heavy petting but it's like just when we're getting to the good part suddenly switch flips on and they are basically running away.

But it's been three weeks since Cormac and Viktor had found out each other.

Caspian held my arms behind my back, keeping me from the fight. Viktor and Cormac were fighting…muggle style.

Viktor slammed Cormac onto the table and it broke into pieces. 

"Stop! Please you're gonna kill each other." I yelled but neither boy was paying attention.

I turned my head and growled at Caspian, "Let me go or I'll give you to Hermione!"

"Then I shall die quite painfully," He sighed. "but with honor for keeping my loyalty to my brother."

"Viktor! Cormac! IF YOU LOVE ME AT ALL YOU'LL STOP!" 

That got their attention, and Cormac stopped mid punch. Viktor stared at me for a moment before looking over me, "Caspian leave."

I was let go of and Caspian walked out of the room and I was left with two angry men staring at me. 

"You question my love." Viktor stated, "Is that why you decided to start an affair with this boy!"

I shook my head, "No Viktor; I love you."

"And me?" Asked the beaten and bruised Cormac, "How do you feel about me?"

"I love you too…"

"Не!" Viktor shouted angrily in Bulgarian. "Вие сте мой!"

"I am yours Viktor!"

"But your mine as well," Cormac put in slowly.

"I know…" I wrapped my arms around myself.

Viktor growled. "I will forgive you Reginald for this indiscretion but it ends now! And we shall be wed!" He eyed Cormac in anger. "This will not interfere with our courtship and you will never touch him again." 

Cormac smirked, "But I am courting fair Reginald as well. And your right this won't interfere with our courtship."

Viktor suddenly grabbed me and pulled close to him; his grip on me tight. "How dare you allow yourself to be courted by another!"

"He's right," Cormac spat out gripping my other shoulder. "You should have told me Reginald."

I pushed myself away from both of them, "And would you have listened? No. Would that have stopped either of you? No!"

The looks on their faces told me I was right.

"Don't blame me for this! I won't apologize." I glared angrily at them, "I didn't ask to be courted by either of you!"

I walked to the door and opened it, "I fell in love with both of you; so maybe I should be sorry for that."

I left them both there.

It's been two weeks since I last talked to either Viktor or Cormac. Cormac has made many attempts to speak with me, and Caspian and Jacques have made countless attempts in regard to Viktor but I have Draco, Faramir, Geronius, and the rest of the Slytherins running interference. 

I'm giving both Cormac and Viktor the silent treatment; I don't reply to letters and I give the cold shoulder. They keep sending gifts as apologies; from flowers to fire bolts to jewelry. I don't send them back… I don't want them to think I want our courtships to end. I love them. I just wish I knew what to do. 

It's been a week since Halen had officially started operation: V for Vendetta. We were planning on killing Dumbledore by the end of the year… but not before making his life hell.

Nev's P.O.V

You know planning to murder The light lord while keeping that information away from your parents is not as easy as you think. It's actually really hard!

Especially when you keep thinking about a kiss with that one special guy that happened seven weeks ago, and since then the guy who kissed you, your crush, hasn't so much as glanced in your direction. And he was kissing girls left and right… in front of me!

It hurts and it sucks. And I couldn't stand it. I was attempted to throw a curse at him every time I saw him. It reminded me of how Gran used to ignore me. How I used to spend weeks on end wanting some kind of contact, a show of love, even a bloody a hello… Anything! Anything at all to make me feel like I still existed; that someone loved me. 

For the past seven weeks, since he began ignoring me and making out with girls I began pranking so much that even Faramir and Geronius became a little scared.

He knew I had a crush on him, why would he do this? Was I a bad kisser? Did he decide not to like me? Is something wrong with me? Is that why he doesn't even glance in my direction? Is that why him and Gran ignore me… Is something wrong me? I think there might be. It would explain so much…

I glared at the book in my hand as though this was its fault.

I alone was in the smallest of the Slytherin study lounges (yes Slytherin gets their own lounges to choose from where they can hold their study groups) that I, Reginald, Luna, Halen, and (when we can force her to) Hermione have claimed as our own and were using to research. The lounge had one large table off to the side, a couch, two arm chairs, and a coffee table.

I just got done putting away the mountains of books that were on all things that had to do with the veil in the DOM.

The books were all from the libraries from our homes, and after we were done for today they were locked back in our blood-locked-and heavily charmed trunks. Now I just had one book out that I was reading and I was nowhere close to figuring out how the veil works, none of us were… But I…I was close to figuring out how to pull Sirius out of the veil… It would work, my idea; that is if Bellatrix didn't hit Sirius with the AK otherwise all I would get was a useless body. But she says she only hit him with a stunner, and she knows her spells so everything should be good.

"Hey Nev," Collin walked in and greeted warmly.

I smiled. "Collin."

He stood there silently.

I kept reading. If Collin wouldn't say anything I was happy to ignore him… that was until he started fidgeting. 

"Sit down and tell me what you want Collin!"

Collin gave me a grin and sat down next to me on the couch, "Dennis is worried."  
I lift up my eyebrow, "Ah huh…"

"About you," Collin continued. "Your pranking is getting vicious and he thinks there's something wrong. I agree, and want to know if you want to talk."

"I don't want to talk Collin," I sighed.

Collin shook his Remus colored blond hair, "Then what do you want?"

"I want to kill that asshole who's breaking my heart!" I blurted.

"So this asshole, what did he do?" Collin leaned closer.

"Made me feel… like shit." Tears filled my eyes. I stood up, and moved a foot away from the couch, and Collin did as well. "Am I ugly, Collin?" I asked angrily. "Undesirable even? Answer honestly."

"Nev you're hot. Even gay girls want you!"

I looked down at my feet, "Then is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" Collin all but yelled. "Whoever this guy is, is an idiot."

I agreed. He, my crush was an idiot. And I was an idiot for letting him get to me! But rage or something like it filled me and I wanted to know something… "Collin, can you tell me if I'm a bad kisser?"

Collin looked shocked for a moment, "O-okay"

I pressed my lips to his and began kissing him. It was soft but nice and Collin wrapped an arm around. I deepen the kiss but let Collin take control. I didn't know how long we were like that, and we were completely oblivious to our surroundings. I broke the kiss to breath and was about to lean in again when a voice stopped me…

"You know before you kiss him again," An angry voice started, "you might want to get Collin the hell out of my vision range before I kill him."

My crush stood there, eyes glaring at us.

"Collin you should go."

Collin nodded and to the door right past my crush who had taken to glaring at me. Before walking out of the door completely, Collin stopped, "By the way Nev, you're an amazing kisser." His words made my crush's shiver in anger.

The man standing before me didn't speak but jealously raged in his eyes and I backed away. He chuckled at this, and turned to shut and lock the door.

He walked passed me just barely missing touching me and sat on the couch only a foot away from me. He grabbed hold of my hand, "Come sit next to me Nev." His voice was soft and hid the anger and jealousy showing in his eyes.

I kept my face impassive, "No, I'd rather go find Collin."

Lee Jordon all but roared as he pulled me down by my hand and into his lap. He used his muscled arms to keep me tight against his strong chest.

It was silent for a moment as Lee fought to recollect himself. "What the hell do you think you were doing Nev?"

"What the hell do I think I was doing?" I was fuming. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just—You know what, no. I'm not doing this." I tried to push away from him from his grip didn't loosen. "Let go."

"No." He says simply, "Why the fuck were you kissing that werewolf-wannabe?"

I thought of a lie quickly and smirked, "Because I wanted him to fuck me; I wanted to feel how much he wanted me."

Lee's grip tightens to a very painful level, before he chuckled, "Nev. Nev, my little fire, for a second I believed that." I rolled my eyes and was about to look away from him when his hand came up and held my face still so I could look at him. "But any longer than that second, and I think I would have flipped us over and rammed my cock into that beautiful virgin hole of yours."

"What do you want from me Lee?" I ask pitifully. "You kiss me knowing I had a crush on you, and then you ignore me for almost two months while kissing everything that moves, and all I could do was watch and wonder why."

"I'm sorry I hurt you baby. Now I'm going to be honest," His grip didn't loosen but he brings me a bit closer. "I don't want a completely monogamous relationship right now, Nev."

I push away from him, "Then this," I pointed at the two of us, "Is done, right."

"It doesn't have to be like that Nev." He says.

"Then how do you want it to be," I question. 

"We can still be together but…"

I laugh bitterly, "But you want others on the side." What? I'm not enough?

Lee nods, "It wouldn't be so bad."

"And while you're fucking everything that moves, do I get to do the same?" The look in his eyes answered me. "I don't, do I; because you could barely handle me kissing Collin without threatening to kill him."

Lee rolled his eyes, "Why do you even want others?"

"Why do you?" I ask scathingly.

"Because I just—I just do."

He just does, as though that answer is good enough. "Then what am I supposed to do? Just sit around and watch feeling like a bloody fool!"

"If you loved me enough you would!"

If I loved him enough…I would. I have had a crush on him since third year; I have waited hoping to merlin he would notice me. And he wants this from me. 

I shack my head, "Let go." I whisper but he doesn't. "Let go or I'll show you EXACTLY what Aunty Bella has taught me!"

When he does let go, I walk away from him. "If you loved me-"

"I do!" Lee cuts in.

I hold up my hand, "If you loved me at all you wouldn't ever ask me to do that."

Lee stands up but sits on the arm of the couch, "I don't want just one person to screw right now Nev. I'm sorry. If you can't handle that, then we'll try to be together whenever I do just want one person, who knows when though. Take it or leave it."

Tears fill my eyes… Take it or fucking leave it! "I can't go through another two months like the ones I just went through."

Lee walks to me and tries to embrace me but I step back, "Then be with me!"

I walked backwards, while picking up the fallen book, toward the door, "Either you're mine or you're not, Lee. You gave me your ultimatum; now here's mine," I unlock the door. "You either want me and you'll be all mine or you don't; you want me and can honestly promise to be mine, I lock back the door and you can do whatever you want with me. You don't want me; I walk out of this room and there will never be a later for us Lee; you lose whatever chance you had of ever being with me. Choose."

Lee looks heartbroken, "Don't do this Nev…"

"You started it Lee."

Lee cast me a dejected gaze before looking away, "I'm sorry Nev. I can't promise you I wouldn't sleep around… because I want to and I plan to."

I turned by back toward him, "Then go ahead Lee; go back to ignoring me all you want. I'm used to it…" 

"I love you Nev." He looked heart broken.

"I love you too, and it hurts like hell." The greatest pain that can come from loving someone, is finding love might not be enough...

Who is the bigger fool the one with the heart broken, or the one who just broke the other's heart while breaking their own; or something just like that. 

I walked out of the room leaving the boy I loved, the man I had fallen for behind. I walked away from him knowing what we had, could have had was done. 

As the goodbye broke my heart I continued my way to my dorm room. Moving quickly through the empty common room, I headed up the stairs, walked down the hall, opened my door, and all but ran to my bed where I laid down. 

I opened the book in my hand as tears ran down my face, and focused all my might on reading. 

A few hours later I was almost done with the book and had stopped crying. I begged silently for some sign that this would get better. Any sign at all!

I flipped the page… and found exactly what I was looking for. 

I put a smile on my face. Soon Sirius, you'll be back.


	18. Guess who's back, back, back, back again

Declan's P.O.V

My lover wrapped an arm around my waist, "Do well to wipe that sour look off your face."

I glared at him, and soured even more. Why should I?

This was not where I was hoping to be standing—where I was led to believe I'd be standing. It wasn't fair.

Augustus started chuckling at what I believed to be my expression, "it's a happy occasion smile.

This was not what I thought I would be doing today! Rabastan, the prick, had me thinking I would be standing in front of the bloody mutilated bodies of the mudblood whore's relatives.

But here I was standing next to Minster fudge, Amelia Bones (now on our side after much whining from her niece, who was among the many Hogwart's students that believed the Dark side had all but officially declared winners of the war and that everyone on the light side would be made into slaves), Lucius, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Tonks, my lover Augustus, thee death eater unspeakables and two nameless death eater aurors in front of The veil of death located in the department. 

I had the most unbelievable urge to cross my arms, stump my foot, and pout in protest; yes my Daphne, my Astoria, and my Halen got that from me. But it wasn't fair! I should be throwing someone to their death, not pulling someone back from it.

"Oh quit your pouting!" Moody growls, "I've been wanting those muggles dead a lot longer then you have, and you don't seem me complaining; and that was even before I knew he was related to me."

Alastor Moody was the son of my Aunt Nina "insane as they come" Greengrass and of Oscar "didn't know what he was in for" Moody; taught Uncle Oscar not to just go for looks and that some beauties have mental health problems and know how to hide it every time you get them "legally" tested for insanity.

Tonks scoffed, "That's 'cause you stopped when we got in here." Alastor elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow! Don't blame me for telling the truth, you made the walk here feel longer that it had to be."

"That's enough! Both of you!" Amelia Bones barked. "Dumbledore the conniving egotistical goat-fucker always has more than a few guards at the filth that dared to call themselves Halen's relatives, and that isn't going to change because you complain, or pout for that matter." She said the last part to me, I know she did. 

"What about me?" I could swear Lucius was whining right now. "Rabastan said I was going to be killing the fat red-headed bitch and getting Arthur back."

That vindictive bitch had been imperio'd Arthur into marrying the cow, and after the wedding removed the unforgiveable which led to his affairs but after every birth of his sons, the evil woman forced Arthur into taking an oath to never reveal the birth fathers to anyone who didn't already know.

And Lucius wanted his Arthur back, something about wanting to see his red-head and his Narcissa together… in his house, in his room, in his bed, both of them belonging to him.

Yes purebloods were very possessive.

Amelia slapped her hand to her forehead, "We are here for reason, a perfectly excellent reason if I recall. Now who wants to tell me what that reason is?" She sounded as if she was speaking to first-year school children and she was the professor. 

It went quiet for a while until a nameless auror timidly raised his hand.

"Berkins?" Amelia called on him.

"To get Sirius Black out of the veil."

Amelia nodded her head excitedly as though she was glad someone knew why we were there. "Yes! To get Sirius out of the veil," She repeated. "And you just got a raise."

Berkins beamed.

"A raise? What th-" Kingsley started. "When the fuck was that mentioned? I would have answered!"

Tonks let out a giggle but she was soon silenced by Amelia.

"And Lucius, you know as well as I do" Augustus totted as because our blond friend was behaving like Halen, "That our spies here Mad-eye, Tonks, and Kingsley (we had tried to get the two eldest of Arthur's sons but Moody was not having it) say Dumbledore has someone always watching that woman."

"Well, why doesn't one of our spies just take Arthur from the house!" Lucius snapped.

"Okay first of all we," Tonks pointed to herself, Alastor, and Kingsley, "are not your spies. We are the Dark Lord's spies; we do what he says, not some blond long-haired ken doll who wants to see Barbie and his red-haired love toy get it on. So why don't you just take Arthur? He's currently sitting in his office with Diggle as his guard, but Diggle will be doing his secretary till about eleven." 

Lucius nodded, and behind his eyes I could see he was going over the plan he would use step-by-step to snatch Arthur in his mind. "Excellent idea, Nyphadora."

"It's Tonks!" The green long-haired witch shouted. "Tonks! You narcissistic, greedy, stuck-up ARSE!"

"Nymphadora." Lucius smirked.

Tonks sneered, "Oh go find something shiny, you blond." 

…I find that offensive.

"Can we please do this!" Fudge looked close to slapping someone in frustration. "The man might not be dead but I swear someone will be in the next two seconds if we haven't started yet."

Politicians are much more blood-thirsty then aurors but not as much as Rita Skeeter; fun fact. 

We lined up in front of the veil and began the ritual my son and his friends sent a little over a week ago to get Sirius from the veil.

Nymphadora and Lucius stepped in front of us, using a conjured dagger Lucius cut Tonk's right arm in three places, and craved an X over her heart; a blood offering so anyone who shared her blood, her Black Family blood, who be pushed from the veil in the same way they entered… alive.

Nymphadora Tonks-Black moved forward with the bloody dagger in hand and less than two feet away from the veil, she tossed the dagger into the Veil and fell down to her knees.

We all watched slightly waiting for a sign we succeeded. There was a breath of relief when the Veil began to glow brightly; it's glow continued to grow until what seemed to be a flash of lighting struck Tonks, and Sirius Black was thrown from the veil landing on the right side of Tonks. 

Kingsley rushed forward but was literally thrown backward by what seemed to be a shield surrounding Tonks and Sirius.

The veil was still glowing.

"Get your Arse out of there Girl!" Moody shouted.

Tonks eyes were wide with fear, "I can't! It won't let me move."

Lightning struck, Tonk's scream pierced through our minds, and Regulus Black was tossed from the Veil landing safely next to his brother.

Severus would be happy to know his lover was back from the dead.

The veil started glowing bright again, lightning struck, Tonk's scream was heard, and… James Potter was thrown from the veil landing on the left side of Tonks.

My first instinct had me running to my James, but a swift move from Augustus with his arm wrapping around my waist stopped me. 

I all but went to my wand to curse him with the worst thing that would come to mind first. 

"The veil still glows." Augustus defended his actions. "I won't have you getting blasted like Shacklebolt."

I nodded yet still itched to move closer to James. 

The veil continued to glow brighter and brighter until once again a flash of lightning struck, Tonks screamed louder than ever, and Gideon and Fabian Prewett was cast from the veil.

The veil dimmed before darkening completely.

Fudge was the first to step forward, "Well this was a productive day."

Amelia snorted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucius P.O.V

I waited patiently in the shadows, with my wand out, where someone just walking in couldn't see me; looking at Fudge, who sat at his desk.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Fudge called putting his arms over his desk.

Arthur Weasley walked in unaware, "You wanted to see me Minister?"

"Yes there's someone here who wants to speak with you."

"Who-"

"Stupify!" 

Arthur went down quickly and I stood over his still enticing body. "Me."


	19. Waking and red

Molly's P.O.V

Where was Arthur? He should have been home by now? I shook my head as I continued to wash dishes. That reminds me, I need to make another obedience potion. When was the last time I fed him one?

As I pondered this, I began stacking the dishes. It must have been well over six months ago. The fool probably doesn't even realize it has worn off, HAH!

Now what is going to be done about Ginny? I bit my lip… Ginny just wasn't bright enough to get the boy who lived. Honestly, Harry was her brother's best friend; it was really that simple to get close enough for him to take interest in her. Maybe she just wasn't pretty enough, not to mention the girl obviously didn't get her breasts from me!

Ginny, the poor thing, was as flat chested as a bird or at least not as gifted as me, had pasty skin, with freckles in all the wrong places instead of the right ones. No wonder she couldn't land the boy! Ginny will marry Harry Potter or die trying! Harry Potter is the best! And MY baby will marry that blasted boy

I should be getting compensation for turning Ginny into the perfect bride for The Boy who lived. But Dumbledore refused to pay! It wasn't enough that he blackmailed me by using what I was doing to Arthur into joining the blasted Order of the Phoenix, as if I give a damn about mudbloods or muggleborns or whatever the hell they want to be called! I don't care who wins the bloody war as long as they leave pureblood me alone!

Next time Ginny writes me she better be saying that the Harry Potter is professing his love for her, or I will come and wring the girl's blasted neck!

Honestly she gets the lack of attraction from her father, Alastor. That's one thing Arthur and I have in common, our taste in men. Though Alastor was very, very drunk; and he called me Arthur several times…

Third person P.O.V

She'll kill me! Harry won't even glance in my direction, and I can't write home and tell mum that. But if I don't write… then she'll come here! And I can't keep hiding the bruises.

I growled in anger. This was not how it was supposed to go. Harry Potter was supposed to fall madly in love with her at first sight, that's how the story always goes; the hero falls for his princess automatically. The Hero shouldn't be Gay!

But you what fine! Fine! Let the fucking hero be gay! I don't care! Not anymore. Harry was even cute to me, and I don't give a flying damn about money. I just want love! And if the guy has some money, even better.

I'm getting the hell out of here tonight, and the bitch that calls herself my mother will NEVER find me! If only I could get in contact with my real father Moody without Molly finding out and… and…

I shiver.

Nonetheless As I was saying, If the hero is gay, can he at least fall for someone hot, or at least semi-cute.

Yet as I was holding my wand glowing brightly from the lumos spell I had cast, there he was making out with, with-really Harry! And—and is that the other one coming joining them! Gross!

I'm going to be sick.

I walked closer to them, and instantly all three turned towards me.

Harry's P.O.V

"What do you want Ginny?" I rolled my eyes at the sight of her and her wand that was glowing brightly.

She pulled out her wand and my boyfriends instantly had their owns trained on her. Ginny raised her hands in surrender.

"Here." She tossed her wand at our feet. "I don't want nor need that wand anymore, it has too many tracking charms on it for my taste. And I don't want you anymore."

I nearly dropped my wand at the words, "Really?" I scoff. Did she really expect me to believe that.

Ginny nodded, "You've been nothing but trouble for me since day one!"

I flinched at the words, and my tallest boyfriend put a comforting hand on my shoulder, Ginny must have saw this because she looked apologetic. "No offense, it's just my childhood…" She paused at the words as a dark, rather sad look on her face, "Has been rather dark where you're concerned…"

I saw her childhood, it was even worse than mine. But what did she mean when she said… "Why won't you need your wand anymore?"

She straightened up, and smiled boldly. "I'm leaving Hogwarts for good!"

"You're doing What!"

Oh shit, I thought when I saw who shouted.

Ginny spun around and let out a squeak of fear when she saw Faramir glaring angrily at her. Then she did the smartest thing ever, she ran and hid behind me and my boyfriends.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Since Ginny made an appearance." Faramir began to radiate anger, "I asked you a question Ginevra!"

"I'm leaving Hogwarts!" She yelped from behind us.

"And why would you do a stupid thing like that?" The light-eyed Weasley twin growled.

Ginny poked her head out and narrowed her eyes, "You did it!"

I started giggling at Faramir's affronted look on his face. And Ginny flashed me a smile, "And Halen agrees."

My mouth dropped, and I froze. Oh Merlin he's going to kill me. I snap out of it quickly, "I did not say that, in fact I don't even remember what we are talking about."

Both Ginny and Faramir rolled their eyes.

"Ginny where would you go?" He asked.

"I'm going to go live in France," She answered. "And work in a bridal shop; a girl who visited from Beauxbatons for the Twiwizard tournament that I befriended said they'd hire me."

"What about school?" My shorter but surprisingly nicely built boyfriend questioned.

She grimaced at the thought. "Too risky, Molly could find me." I don't even want to know what would happen if Molly did find her after Ginny had run away.

Faramir was glaring at her, but then sighed. "I can't let you do that, you're my sister."

Ginny shook her head, "That's just it, Fred—Faramir, I'm not…" She looked down. "I'm not a Weasley." She took something out of her pocket, a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. She showed it, and I could see that it was DNA results from a heritage potion. "Molly might be my mother, Mad-eye's my father, sperm wise anyway."

"That changes nothing!" Faramir snapped. "You're still my sister." He walked toward us and we instantly moved from in front of Ginny. "I'm taking you to your father." He pulled her by her hand and dragged her away.

I didn't have to wait long before I was pulled against a strong hard chest and my lips were being attacked aggressively. I moaned when I felt another set of lips on my neck biting and sucking softly.

The lips on mine pulled away to allow us both air, I felt hands slipping into my robes and called their names, "!"

Third person P.O.V

Arthur Weasley began to wake and stretched out. It was then that he noticed two things, one that by the feel of the sheets he was lying on he was defiantly not at the Borrow with Molly and two that that meant the dream about being kidnapped in front of the Minister was real.

In addition to seeing as the dream was real that meant that the sheets he was lying on belonged to a certain blond-haired wizard. This meant that if he, Arthur, still knew the blond as well as he used to—as soon as he opens his eyes he will see Lucius Malfoy watching him as he slept and waiting for him to wake.

This could be bad. Last time Lucius and Arthur were really together, there was a horrible fight between the two; Lucius couldn't understand why he wouldn't leave Molly, and Arthur was still under the spell preventing him from telling Lucius about their children and why he couldn't leave. Long story short Jealous, angry, and hurt Lucius brutally ravished Arthur for what would be that last time for ten years.

Arthur remembering this unconsciously reached for where he kept his wand but a voice stopped him before he could get to it. "It's not there, love."

Lucius chuckled when he heard Arthur sigh, "Arthur I barely allowed you a wand when we were on the best on of terms, did you really think after kidnapping you, I wouldn't first think to take the wand?"

The red-haired man sat up, and saw Lucius sitting on a chair in front of the bed, looking as regal and as dignified as ever. "Why am I here Luke?"

Hearing his Arthur call him by the nickname Lucius only permitted Arthur to us, made a warm feeling erupt in Lucius but the question made those quick-silver eyes glow with rage.


	20. What do you want

Dumbledore's p.o.v 

Another poison bunch of lemon drops.

I quickly banished the bowl away. Things were getting serious. That was the eighteenth attempt on my life, and this time I nearly swallowed the poison.

I was running out of time.

What was worse all my plans seemed to have fallen through. The chosen one was to supposed to have died killing Voldemort, and I would have taken the glory of it all before making my name known as the Light Lord of magic!

That dream seems dead because there is nothing left of my plans! Even that blasted red-headed girl has run. The minister refuses to talk to me, and I know Lucius and the other purebloods have his ear. Amelia Bones is more thick-headed than ever. And no one trusts me after the suspicion of my involvement with the 'hidden DNA results'.

But no matter, I still have one trick up my sleeve. I just need little Harry Potter out of the way for a good amount of time.

I'll have to wait till after the Christmas holidays to get to him. 

I will win in the end; I shall see Voldemort and all the rest of England bow at my feet when I become Master of Death!

I just need Harry Potter out of my way…

Reginald's P.O.V

I sat outside on a foot of snow out near the shrieking shake; the Christmas holidays stared next week and we would be going back home, and I haven't seen or talked to Viktor or Cormac since that day... They had tried continuously; the gifts even had my Father's jaw drop at the sheer expensiveness.

Merlin how I missed them. I loved them, I wanted them; bloody hell I dreamed of them. I dreamed of them both, together, with me; them making love to me, making me theirs.

I needed to see them but…

But I know when I do, whoever I see first will ask me to choose between them; and I know it's selfish but I don't think I could. I'd would have to break someone's heart, and that's not including my own that would inevitably break.

I didn't think anything could bring a smile to my face until I came home last week for the weekend and saw dad waiting with Father. All my brothers were there, even Ginny!

The night air blew on my face making me wish I had brought a jacket. I looked out into the clear night sky and sighed.

I squint my eyes when I see an owl flying toward me.

The owl landed in front of me; it was a red winged mountain owl; a true beauty. The owl looks familiar, I thought. 

I petted it as I took the small package that was addressed to me.

As I opened it, I couldn't help my thoughts go back to the owl. It really looked familiar.

Who do I know that owns a red winged mountain owl?

I asked myself as I took the small Christmas bell that was in the package in my fist and shook it; smiling when I heard the jingling.

Caspian Krum!

That's who owns this red winged mountain owl! I smiled at my victory at figuring it out.

Then I froze. Oh merlin.

I looked at the jingle bell in my hand, and knew instantly it was too late when I felt a tug at my naval. The portkey had been activated, and the next second I was being transported.

I landed in a pile of snow. I turned on my back, swearing that one day I would learn how to land on my feet when using a portkey. When I touched the jingle bell again, hoping it would take me back; instead it hit me with a delayed spell, a body-bind to be exact. So I was stuck in the snow, unable to move an inch!

A minute or two later I felt myself getting picked up in someone's arms, and as I was carried into somewhere, and up the stairs all I could see was a covered chest until the person went into a room and laid me down on a bed where all I could see was a ceiling.

I heard someone murder the anti-curse and I could move again.

I stretched.

"Are you alright, love?" A familiar voice asked.

I sat up on the bed and saw both Viktor and Cormac. Viktor was dressed in simple black robes while Cormac went with red and gold.

"I am leaving!" I got off the bed and headed for the door when my way was blocked by them.

"Не," Viktor growled. "не са!" (No, you are not!) 

I glared up at him.

Cormac narrowed his eyes, "It's time we talked, Reginald."

"I doubt there is anything left to say."

"Then you are ending our courtship…" A hurt look appeared on Viktor face, and I could see his heart breaking.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him like that. "I don't want to…"

An arm wrapped around my waist, and I looked up to see I was chest to chest with Viktor who stared down at me lovingly, "Then we shall be wed, my little one."

"I can't choose," I pushed at his chest to get away but his hold was firm. "I can't choose between you two." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I hid my face in his chest.

"You don't have to," Cormac's voice came from right behind me, and I felt him press against my back. "After so long without you, both of us decided we could share with each other if it meant we could have you." Then I felt him kiss my neck, and a gasp escaped me.

I looked up, a frown marring my features. "You can't be serious? I will never ask you to be with each other for me."

"You are worth it." Viktor's arm tightened around me. "Besides he is attractive." Viktor smirked at Cormac and it didn't take a genius to know Cormac had smirked back. "I could, ah, live with both of you in my bed."

Cormac put his arms around me as well, "Everyday would be a very pleasurable experience."

I blushed at the images that crossed my mind. "Very pleasurable…"

If possible Viktor's smirks deepen but then his eyes narrowed, "This will happen with just the three of us, Reginald. There will be no more others!" His hand went to my ass and squeezed. "I do not like to share; you both will belong to me alone." He directed this at both me and Cormac.

It didn't surprise me that Viktor had named himself the complete dominate in the relationship like Augustus was with James and Declan; Declan as the dom-sub, and James as the sub.

Viktor looked at us waiting for a response and I nodded instantly, after getting the response he was looking for from Cormac as well, Viktor looked satisfied. "Good, it vill be wonderful to have you both underneath me." His accent came out heavily, thickened with his lust. "Having you both to come home to at the end of the day, then at night being able to slam my hard cock into both of you before the nights over; you, Reginald, of course will be first, then I will take you Cormac as you fuck Reginald." His voice was filled with lust. "One or both of you swollen with my child," Viktor's voice seemed to have gotten a bit dreamy at that point.

Cormac chuckled, "How about we deal with now, Viktor."

I instantly felt both their gazes on me, and I shivered. Viktor's eyes softened. "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Who says I don't want it." I was nervous, and I could tell they weren't convinced. I wanted it, them so badly but was I ready?

Halen's P.O.V

I felt their lips on my neck, biting and sucking. I let out a breathless moan. My lovers grounded themselves against me; one in the front and one in the back. I wanted them. Oh I wanted them.

We were in the room of requirement, on a bed. And things have gotten a little past heated.

The one in front of me pulled away, and looked down at me with mercury colored eyes. "If we continue any further Halen, I will not be able to stop myself."

The one in back stopped kissing my neck. "Do you want this Halen?"


	21. The second lemondrop

Third P.O.V

Did he want this? Yes of course he did. But was he ready to take such a step? He was only sixteen after all.

Halen didn't have to think long about the answer to whether he wanted this or not, with a shaky nod he said. "Yes. Yes I want this. I want you."

His most dominate lover smiled "What happens tonight means we shall be wed soon, Halen; by at most this springtime."

Green eyes widened, "That soon?" Halen knew that when it came to being courted a spontaneous wedding was always a possibility especially when you have very possessive lovers but he couldn't help but think that maybe that was a bit much.

Onyx eyes and Mercury eyes darkened, and the one with Onyx eyes spoke, "Of course! I would say tomorrow if I didn't need the time to give you the ceremony you deserve."

He thought for a moment; there wasn't a doubt in Halen's mind that he really did love the two before him and to be theirs forever sounded… "Wonderful."

This seemed to appease his lovers become their eyes lightened and he was pulled into a chaste kiss.

"We're glad you feel that way." His mercury eyed lover stated. "A spring wedding sounds perfect." Hell, he added silently, any wedding we have no matter what the date or time would be perfect as long as it would mean Halen would be ours forever.

The one with onyx eyes spoke next, "I can just imagine Halen, dressed in elegant white dress robes and his lovely green eyes shining brightly, walking toward us to be sealed in bond by magic herself."

Halen shook his head in humor to keep himself from giggling at his lovers who had begun sighing with contentment. They really were rather adorable for apparently mean and powerful Slytherins.

To stop them before they started fantasizing over what he looked like pregnant Halen hurriedly pulled his mercury eyed lover toward him and captured him in a kiss.

And all it took was one kiss to draw back his lovers attention the present. His lover deepened the kiss and Halen's body was lain down on the bed. The kiss soon got more heated and his lovers tongue swept through his mouth and seemed to be trying taste as much as possible.

Breaking the kiss to get air, Halen moaned as his mercury eyed lover began to suck and bite his neck while the other lover turned Halen's head and started devouring his sweet mouth. Halen closed his eyes as pleasure began to surge through him.

They were in the room of requirements on a rather large canopy bed with silk sheets and candles surrounding them. It was a rather romantic scene.

Halen gasped when his silver shirt was ripped off by his lover who then stopped attacking his neck and began to suck on his nipples.

The oldest and the most dominate of the three watched as Halen, who looked marvelous spread out on the black sheets, slowly became lost in pleasure and as his other love slowly became lost in Halen. The scene made Callix Warrington harden like never before.

Callixtus stopped his friend, lover, and his newly named dom-sub and pulled him into a kiss; the kiss soon deepened and a dominate struggle was warred between tongues happened with Callix as the victor.

Callix pulled away and stared into Adrian Pucey's mercury eye and smiled gently before leaning forward and softly kissed the side of his neck. "Take off his pants." He ordered.

Adrian nodded and proceeded to kiss Halen again, who had gotten hard watching his dominate lovers kiss, and then began slowly kissing his way down to the top of Halen's tight jeans. He unbuttoned them and began to pull them down and smirked, "Commando, Halen?"

Halen blush was his only reply.

When the pants were off and Halen lay completely naked, his lovers' eyes raked over his body.

"How do you want this, Halen?" Callix asked huskily.

If possible Halen's blushed deepened. "I don't know." How could he, he was still just virgin.

Callix trailed his fingers down his sub's pale leg. "Oh really? Then it is up to me." He leaned in and took Halen into his mouth and began to suck. Halen's eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure seeped in.

Callix reached for the lube Adrian was passing and coated his fingers and slowly entered one into his little love's entrance. Soon he added two fingers, then three, and then finally Halen was ready. Just when Halen had become a quivering mess, Callix pulled away.

"Please," Halen begged wantonly. "Please!"

"Soon." Callix murmured and spread Halen's legs. "I will have you first my love, and then Adrian will take you as I have him."

Halen's eyes clouded with lust.

Callix positioned himself at Halen's entrance and kiss him softly before slowly pushing in. They gasped; Halen from the pain, Callix from the pleasure.

He did his best to hold still so Halen could get used to having Callix inside him and resist the urge to begin pounding himself hard into Halen but merlin did the idea of doing so…

Callix growled and steadied himself.

Halen whimpered a bit at the pain; it hurt, it really hurt, more so than he thought it would. Soon the pain eased and Halen told Callix to move.

Callix pulled out slowly and entered again, the process started off slow but soon picked up speed and soon Halen was crying out and begging for more.

"You're so perfect. So fucking perfect. And mine." Callix growled or grunted as he put Halen's leg over his shoulder and started driving in faster and faster, his eyes clouded with possessiveness that was found in all pureblood men. "All mine."

"Yours." Halen moaned in desperation as he clawed Callix's back. "All yours! Please!"

Neither were aware of how much time had passed, though Adrian did as he watched and waited, and soon both were close.

"Faster." Halen begged nearly crying from the pleasure.

Callix kissed Halen hard, "You close, love?"

"Ye-yea!"

"Start preparing yourself, Adrian." Callix ordered as he started thrusting even harder, knowing he wouldn't be lasting long and was planning on taking Adrian soon as well.

Adrian did as he was told, knowing Callix didn't plan on being gentle with him; he began to finger himself while watching the scene before him, loving the look of pure ecstasy on Halen's face.

Halen could swear he saw stars when he came with a yell. Feeling his lover clench around him Callix exploded but didn't stop moving until he was drained of every last drop.

Callix kissed Halen one more time before pulling out, still quite hard; this was why some pureblood men took two spouses, it was hard for one person to completely satisfy them without being fucked completely into unconsciousness and their lovemaking becoming quite painful.

Callix grabbed Adrian and pulled him into a passionate and possessive kiss. Adrian didn't waste any time positioning himself at Halen's still open entrance and thrusting in; both Halen and Adrian moaned at the feeling.

Adrian went slow at first, doing his best to make love to Halen; loving the feeling of having the love his life around him, squeezing him—oh so tightly. "I Love you."

"I love you too." Halen groaned.

Callix watched for a little while as his submissive partners made love to each other; in his opinion they were truly the most exquisite beings in the world.

It didn't take long for Callix to grow tired of just watching and soon he was positioning himself at the beautiful blond's entrance. Not being completely lost in ecstasy, Callix cast a slight pregnancy prevention spell at Adrian and slammed in and didn't bother slowing down or waiting, Adrian was used to this by now.

Halen loved the feeling of being so full and soon found he also loved seeing his lover being fucked as he, himself, was fucked.

Adrian and Halen screamed as their special spots were hit and the sound of this made Callix slamming even harder into Adrian and this in turn made Adrian slam harder into Halen.

"Mine!" Callix growled biting into Adrian's neck.

"Yours!" Adrian whimpered merlin he loved when Callix got like this; so fucking animalistic.

It didn't take long for them all too cum, hard. Callix, who was still far from done, was attempted to keep going but refrained knowing that it would take time for little Halen to get used to his stamina.

Adrian was shocked when Callix pulled out and laid down and didn't immediately order Halen or him, Adrian, to begin riding his cock; instead he pulled Halen and Adrian to him and pulled the cover over all of them. Adrian snuggled Halen's other side and after wrapping his arms around his little lover, fell to asleep.

Halen snuggled closer to Callix and sighed contently when arms wrapped around him from both sides. He was in between Adrian and Callix, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Callix was the last to fall asleep but as he did he wished that Halen would stop wiggling against so… enticingly.

Would anyone have walked in one this scene, they would have saw two rather handsome men with their arms wrapped possessively around their smaller petit lover, and of course afterward they would have been then killed without an ounce of mercy by the handsome possessive men.

Neither of the three realized that they had forgotten to cast a pregnancy prevention spell at Halen. Oh well.


	22. Heart of pieces

Neville's P.O.V

The music was loud, the entire school was celebrating the Christmas holidays which started in a week or so. The party I was at was currently held in the room of requirements by some Ravenclaws.

I was leaning against the wall smirking at my peers who kept trying to talk to me but ended losing their nerve. It didn't matter to me; I was used to people not talking to me.

I began to look around and my smirk turned into a bitter smile as my vision caught sight of Lee kissing yet another person. And when you stop our eyes meet, and you give me a sad smile. No, Lee, you didn't intentionally break my heart; you even said you were sorry but I cried anyway… But I know the truth Lee that even though your lips connect with hers, but when you look at me, you can't remember her name.

The knowledge hits me hard and suddenly I can't breathe. I can't breathe. My heart it's… Love— I loved him. I did. I really did. It wasn't just a crush and I guess that makes me an idiot.

Tears burned my vision—After everything I've been through I was foolish enough to wear my heart on my sleeve for some guy. I already knew what it felt like to be completely broken and I was already all too familiar with what it means to be hurt but I was stupid and I let myself fall and I am not going to just get over it.

Later, when they all ask me what happened, I'll lie. I'll say I never loved him, that it was all a ruse, a two-week crush that never got past scribbling his name on the back of my notebook. Whether they believe me or not, I'll continue to lie until the day comes when I don't care; until the day comes when I don't dream with a broken and wake in tears; until the day there are no more tears for him.

But at least I knew love was real! I always thought that the world was too screwed up for love to really exist but I was wrong. I was too screwed up for anyone for anyone to really love. But I knew love was real. I've felt it. I've had it burn.

The bitter grin on my face widens.

I can thank Lee for that; he was enough to make me know love was real. He was my most beautiful scar. And now I stand disfigured because sadly it had not killed me, just altered me in a way that would always be obvious to me and to those who knew me.

But fuck it. I felt worse. I've been broken beyond repair. One guy isn't going to destroy me. Fuck love—I didn't need it growing up, and I don't need it now!

With that thought, I walk out of the party and when the door closed behind me I ran. I ran hard with tears streaming down my face blurring my vision. I kept running thoughtlessly until I tripped and found myself kneeling in the snow in front of the forbidden forest that was dark and covered in whiteness.

I brush the tears away the tears coming from eyes. I forgot what it was like to cry from having a bleeding heart. I forgot that pretending to be happy doesn't make you happy. I forgot that sometimes the things you want most you just can't have. I forgot what it's like to feel nothing but agony.

"Why wasn't my love good enough?" I question knowing that no one would answer. "Why am I never enough!" I shout. "Why?" I brokenly whisper.

The question started a whole another batch of tears. I feel like dying; it hurts that bad. It hurts so much. But Merlin I still loved him. It's amazing that you can still love someone with every piece of the heart they broke in the first. It's not fair. I shouldn't still love him. I still shouldn't dream about him. I still shouldn't wish he would've loved me enough to want just me. But I do.

If I should die tonight, and the reason remain unknown, tell to the one I love that I died of a broken heart. Not because he loved me too little, but because my love wasn't enough.

Once again I wasn't enough. Why is that? Why was I always so easy to let go of? Why couldn't I be loved? Is something wrong with me? My grandmother hated me. The entire Longbottom family hated me. And Lee! Lee didn't love me or want me enough to just want me.

I once wanted love to exist in this world that has been so cruel to me and that must make me the biggest fool in the world. But It's not love that hurts. What hurts is being hurt by the one you love. It's not love's fault , it just wasn't enough.

I have to stop crying. I need to stop having a reason to and just the sight of Lee would always give me enough of a reason to. I stood up in the darkness alone; good. Sometimes it's better to be alone, no one can hurt you that way.

I shivered at the coldness that surrounded me or was just inside me. Lee. I can't keep seeing him. It hurts too much. I can't be here anymore. Not if I have to see him.

I hate the fact that I'm leaving, even if it's for a short while because if I don't, I never will; and I need to go. I can't deal with this pain anymore. I have to go. I have to.

I head back inside to gather what I would take with me. In my room, in a small enchanted black backpack I take with me clothes, a few books, money, blankets, and other essentials. I grab the keys to motorcycle and waited for the right time to go.

In the dead of night, way past 2 am and snuck out. I head for the exit where my bike and soon I found myself standing at black gates. As I walk out of the gates Hogwarts, I cast one more look at the castle that had been my only home for so long and I wonder if I would return whether after the holidays or ever. I wonder what my dad will say; merlin he's going to freak when he finds out. What about the gang for that matter; what will they do? I hope they understand why I have to do this, why I couldn't wait to say goodbye.

I got on my bike and started the engine. I looked at Hogwarts one last time, as soon as forever is over Lee, that's when I'll be over you.

Lee's P.O.V

The party seemed to have lost it's happy feeling. Hell it's lost it's feeling three hours ago when Neville walked out of the party. Merlin did you see the look on his face. I really… broke him. I hurt the one I love. And for what reason for a couple of quick lays?

"You wanna go screw somewhere private?" The slut on my arm asked.

I rolled my eyes, and snatched my arm away from her. I love Neville. Merlin my heart beat for him and I should've chose him. I should have shut that door and made good on his offer of doing whatever I wanted to him. My sweet little Nev. My fire. My everything.

"Lee what's wrong?" The slut asked. "I thought we were going to have fun tonight." She latched onto my arm again and I snatched it away… again.

Did I really give up Neville for cheap sluts like Lavender Brown? She was a ten in a dozen and Neville is… a one and only.

I have to find him. I raced out of the party dead set on finding Neville. He should be in his room, it was well after 2 am; where else could he be? Neville is mine and nothing is going to stop me from having him.

Declan's P.O.V

James had woken up just last week, healed and ready to go. And after questioning of why the hell did he hide our son from us, Augustus and I made love to him before taking James as hard and as Fast as we could.

The others from the veil had woken up as well. Severus was ecstatic to have Regulus back. Sirius had nearly blew a gasket when he found out he had a son that he didn't know about; Percy and Sirius relationship is still a bit tense. Also Rabastan seems to have taken an interest in Sirius.

The Prewitt brothers had a lot of interesting things to say, like how Molly tried to kill them and Rodolphus saved them. Both of the Prewitt Brothers seemed to have developed a crush on Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix.

"Come to bed, Declan!" James shouted from the bedroom.

The dark lord decided that it wasn't a good idea to tell the kids about everyone who came out of the veil just yet. It kills me to keep this from Halen. Christmas was going to be hard.


	23. Kidnapped and a lemondrop

Rabastan's P.O.V

I was in my office alone in the Lestrange family manor; my brother was busy chasing around Sirius, who kept running away screaming "I am not gay," much to the amusement of Bellatrix, who had started an affair with Gideon Prewitt.

I was going through letters, reading the ones the caught my attention. My attention was shot. I haven't been able to think straight since I heard the news. My son was gone.

My little boy is missing. No one has seen or heard from him in two weeks. He could be kidnapped and scared. He could be hurt. He's probably terrified and wondering why his daddy hasn't found him yet.

I picked up another opened letter just as tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't lose my little boy. I couldn't go through the pain of losing someone I love again, not like I lost Frank. My heart couldn't take it.

I began reading the letter in my hand and hope filled me—It was from Neville. Neville was writing to me. He was alright. My baby was alright.

I growled. It took him two weeks to let me know he was alive and alright. I'm going to kill that boy!

Dumbledore's P.O.V

My time had run out. That blasted Lestrange boy had gone missing and the blame was put on me; the assassination attempts had increased dramatically, the daily prophet had all but officially sided with the dark, and the Lucius Malfoy was aiming for blood—my blood. If I wanted to be the Master of Death, I had to get Potter out of the way just long enough to get the cloak and do the ritual without Potter summoning it back.

I was cloaked by a concealment charm by the Weeping Willow waiting for Potter to make his nightly walk by the tree.

A smirk appeared on my face as the boy appeared in vision right on time. Halen Potter had become a looker, may be if the boy would be more compliant I would consider him a candidate for the position as my future queen.

I waited until the boy was just in reaching distance before grabbing him. He immediately began fighting me and pulled out his want; I knocked it away. Before he could start screaming I pushed him into the tree that led to the shrieking shake and closed the door. I quickly cast a binding spell on the door so no one but someone more powerful than me could open the door.

With a smile I Apparated away, I sincerely hope that Potter enjoys the surprise I left for him.

Third P.O.V

The twins stood alone, laughing, in a deserted hall of Slytherin Castle. They believed their father had requested their presence there but he hadn't. The person who had requested them to be in that room was hidden in the shadows watching them, his red eyes hungry. Obliviously twins begun to kiss lips met, and hurriedly deepened their kiss.

"You've been avoiding me, My loves." Voldemort stepped out of the shadows.

At his voice the twins broke apart and spun around and their eyes widened in fear.

Voldemort looked like an older version of Tom Riddle in his early thirties; black hair, handsome aristocratic features, but with red eyes. With a wave of his hand the door behind them opened. "Go in."

Chills went down the twins' back and they immediately did what they were told. The room they entered was obviously the master bedroom; it was insanely large, and was decorated normal Slytherin colors.

Marvolo entered the room as well and the door shut behind him. He eyed the twins who stood terrified in the middle of the room.

Faramir closed his eyes and felt tears building up. Geronius bit his lip and clutched Faramir.

Seeing the fear on Faramir's face Voldemort stepped closer, "You don't have to be afraid of me, my love. I have missed you dearly."

Faramir hid his face in Geronius back. Geronius swallowed his own fear, "Leave us alone, Voldemort." He spat.

Red eyes narrowed in anger, "As I have said before you will prefer to me as Marvolo." He shook his head. "I wish you both would have just given in; you knew how I felt about you—I TOLD YOU!" Hurt filled the dark lord. "And yet you don't answer my letters, deny my requests to see you, ignore my very existence. Why?"  
Geronius began to shake. Faramir trembled slightly as well. "You said you wanted us as submissive wives, that we would remain barefoot and pregnant."

"You are mine!" Marvolo snarled. "You should've been honored that I wanted you to bear my children, that I wanted to spoil you for the rest of your lives."

It went quiet. The two, Geronius and Marvolo, staring at each other, while Faramir whimpered.

Geronius broke first and looked away submissively. The dark lord walked towards them and lifted Geronius's chin so he would look him in the eye. "I trust you both have remained untouched by any other."

They hastily nodded.

"Good because I'm going to fuck you. Both of you." With that he grabbed Geronius and Marvolo attacked his mouth with his own. He pulled away and turned to face their more submissive lover Faramir, who stood wide-eyed still scared. "Come here Faramir."

Marvolo had already decided who he would be taking first; It would be Geronius, but Faramir who would be screaming underneath the dominate soon enough.

Faramir walked slowly to his dominate, not wanting to anger him anymore. Marvolo immediately captured his mouth with his. As Marvolo's tongue began to taste Faramir's own, the blond's tongue tried to do battle in a useless fight for dominance but quickly relented and let out moans when his neck was attacked.

Marvolo let go and pulled Geronius to him and attacked his mouth before harshly dragging him to the bed around and laying him flat and spelled away both their clothes. He put Geronius hands together above and cast a binding spell to lock them in place. During that entire time Geronius didn't dare fight.

The coming punishment was going to be brutal.

Marvolo stood up and went back over to where Faramir stood seized Faramir, dragged him back to the bed and slammed him onto it; scared silver eyes looked up at him. Marvolo growled in frustration; he hated seeing the eyes he loved so much, scared but the punishment needed to be had. "Those eyes will not save you tonight, my love."

With those words, he spelled away Faramir's clothing, lied him side by side with Geronius and tied the twin's hands above his head as well.

He went back over to the side of the bed where Geronius was tied up and opened the bedside drawer and pulled out two potions; a stamina potion and a potion that would be described 'long lasting.' He drank both. Combined the potions became one potion that would require the taker to fuck a great number of times before allowing the user to rest; it would be like Marvolo was possessed by a sex demon who hadn't fed in months. Those poor, poor twins would be screaming and crying for forgiveness long before their night is done.

Marvolo leaned down and kissed Geronius's lips; his tongue slipped into his mouth and did his best to taste everything. He broke away and begun kissing Geronius's neck and went lower and began sucking on his nipples.

He put three fingers to Geronius's mouth, "Suck, and keep in mind this is all the lube you are going to get."

Geronius did as he was told and sucked on the fingers unaware of how hard he was making Marvolo.

With a growl Marvolo pulled his fingers away and roughly spread Geronius's legs and slid a finger inside Geronius, followed by two more. Marvolo smirked darkly, that was all the preparation the twin was going to get. He lifted Geronius's legs over his shoulders, leaned down and kissed his sub one last time before; he slammed into Geronius with no warning and the scream that erupted from Geronius and the tightness surrounding Marvolo made him groan.

He immediately began thrusting in and out, the thrusts were hot and aggressive. Geronius moaned in bliss and arched, thanking merlin for this sort of punishment.

A particularly vicious thrust that hit Geronius's sweet spot.

"A-aah, Y-yes."

"Do you like that love?" Marvolo asked huskily, kissing his neck; his hips never pausing, fucking him with unrelenting ferocity.

Geronius was delirious; he groaned louder as he felt the large prick continuously attacking his prostate but whimpered when Marvolo gripped his hair and yanked back, "I asked you a question!"

"Yes!" The twin shouted. "yes, yes, yes."

Time passed and in that time Geronius and Faramir had five orgasms were currently working on their sixth; Faramir on the bottom, Geronius moving into him, and Marvolo pounding into Geronius. The movements got harder and rougher, were getting closer and closer.

"Please," the blond groaned. "Please…"

Marvolo speed up his movements feeling his lover's constricting around him, knowing that meant that Geronius was close; Marvolo's orgasm was close as well.

"Geronius!" Faramir screamed as he came.

And few harsh thrusts later from Marvolo and Geronius and both exploded. Geronius fell off his twin with a yawn.

Faramir's head fell back onto the black pillow tiredly and smiled when Marvolo kissed him softly but began to frown when Marvolo as he lifted the twin's legs over his shoulders again.

The frail blond shook his head, "Mmm, no more Marvolo."

But Marvolo didn't seem to be listening as he began moving in and out..

"I'm too tired." Faramir whispered.

Marvolo's thrusts got brutal and he put his hands on either side of Faramir's head; and forcibly kissing the blond.

Faramir pushed at his lover's chest, "I said no."

The thrusts got faster.

"Merlin, so good. So good." Marvolo groaned. "So tight. Uh! Yeah."

"Stop, please."

The only answer that was received was Marvolo's moans. "You want this don't you baby." He gave a harsh thrust. "

"No. NO! Stop Please!" Faramir begged. "It's too much. Please!"

Time passed and Marvolo was slamming in and out of crying Geronius, who was now giving dry orgasms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He whimpered. "Please!"

After another orgasm Marvolo pulled out and turned his attention the whimpering Faramir who was covered in cum, with tear streaks running down his face.

The potions had officially worn off but Marvolo was tempted to take some more and keep going. But no; his lovely twins had been punished enough.

Marvolo lied down between them and pulled them into his arms, and spelled the large black comforter over them. "Dumbledore shall be dead soon and we shall be wed and bonded over the winter holidays."

"Yes." Came two consecutive whimpers.

He held them tighter, "Then come Spring you both shall be pregnant with my children, if not sooner. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

There was shaky nods and then two, "I Love you, Marvolo."

"I love you too," Marvolo smiled; they would have their happily ever after.

Unknown's P.O.V

I was racing through Hogwarts, soaked from the rain. Halen was missing. Dumbledore was gone as well. That bastard has something to do with this, I'm sure. Hermione and I should have killed when we had the chance

I was going find Halen, even if it kills me.

I turned the corner and ran up to the familiar gargoyle. "Candy Canes!"

With the password the gargoyle sprang opened and I entered the office where I knew the Hogwarts Professors were gathered.

When I burst through the door all eyes turned to me.

James's P.O.V

"Where is my SON!" Augustus shouted.

Declan was holding me as tears streamed down my face.

"I assure you we have looked everywhere we could." McGonagall said. "We can't find Halen anywhere."

My son, my baby—my baby was missing. How could this have happened? How could no one be able to find my son? Where was he?

"And where is Dumbledore?" Declan growled. The old coot didn't even bother to show his face.

McGonagall paled, "He is missing as well."

"Dumbledore," Severus snarled his arms around Regulus Snape.

Just then the door burst opened and all eyes sprang to a rain soaked Neville.


	24. A map and a bleeding boy

Warning: Sucide attempt

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville's P.O.V

Standing before me was Augustus Rookwood, Declan Greengrass, Professor McGonagall, Uncle Severus, and… James Potter and Regulus Black! Oh my word. I stood in shock wondering how in the world they had been brought back to life. 

There were millions of question going through my head such as: Who knew about this? Did Halen know? Also when did Uncle Severus get so cuddly? 

I decided to ask these questions later. I needed to focus. Halen was gone. I had to find Halen. Halen who's things were no longer in his room! I had to get to his trunk. I had to get the map! Halen had to be still on school grounds; there was no possible way someone could have removed him.

"WHERE IS THE MAP?" I shouted.

McGonagall gasped in shock but quickly recovered, "Mr. Longbottom where have you been?"

I glared hard at her, "Does it really bloody matter?" Halen was missing. I had to get to the map. I had to find him.

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been over you?" Uncle Severus roared at me. "What we thought might have happened? Did you even think about us, your family?" 

Of course I had, the guilt had been killing me. I had wanted to come back but Lee… I couldn't take seeing him. 

I shook my head, "Look you can yell at me later." I'll admit I deserved it, to be yelled at and locked away; I'm not saying I'll let them but still. "But right now we need to find the map. Halen couldn't have been taken out of Hogwarts because of the ribbons we wear." I lifted up my own silver ribbon to show them. "They have protection spells preventing that sort of thing. Halen is still here somewhere. So we need that map."

Augustus Rookwood stood with his full height. "What map do you speak of? And How would it lead to my child?"

"It's a map of Hogwarts," I explained and my face lite when I caught sight of Halen's trunk near the Headmaster's desk. 

I rushed to it and quickly muttered the password. I immediately began pulling out his clothes, his broom, his books, more clothes, some more books, more books, and some more books… We really need to reintroduce Halen to Quidditch before this gets any worse. 

Finally after getting passed his winter wardrobe (and what a battle that turned out to be) I pulled out the map. Clutching the map I stood and showed my victory. 

James Potter stepped forward. "Is that what I think it is?"

I nodded, "The Marauder's map." 

"I haven't seen that thing in years," He shook his head. "How on earth did Halen get it?"

"Faramir and Geronius," I grinned and then I spread it out of the table. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The lines and names appeared and I searched it intently with James Potter doing the same next to.

' me.

"This is amazing!" McGonagall exclaimed. "A live map of Hogwarts."

I jumped up when I found Halen's name. "He's in the shrieking shack." 

I turned and ran out of the office with footsteps following closely behind me. It had be hours since I was notified that my brother in all but blood was missing; merlin I hope he is alright. Hold on Halen, I'm coming. 

Halen's P.O.V

"You're nothing but a freak Harry Potter!" Daphne and Astoria screamed at me. "We never considered you our brother. You are just too miserable of an excuse for a Wizard."

"I'm disgusted to say I ever sorted you," The sorting hate sneered. "You belong with those muggles.

"You're not my son," Declan cackled. "My son would have never been a freak. I should thank Lily Potter for taking you off my hands. Then again I wouldn't wish you on anyone."

"Papa please." I begged.

"So weak." He sneered.

I rocked back and forth in corner of the dimly lit shack. Tears falling rapidly from my eyes; I was a freak. I was a freak that was all alone. A freak that no one would miss.

"You were just a piece of ass, Potter!" Warrington screamed at me and Pucey laughed his agreement. "WE never loved you; How could we? You're a freak! You'll die alone and unloved like a freak should."

"A horrible lay as well; wasn't worth our time." Adrian mocked.

"No, No, No" I murmured shutting my eyes.

"Good for nothing freak!" The voice of deceased Vernon Dursley had returned.

I opened my eyes just in time to see my father walk to stand next to Vernon. "You pathetic waste of life." My father sneered at me. "A freak even for wizard standards. You should just spare the world further pain and just die already!"

More tears poured from my eyes. "Please no. No more." I begged. "Please, please."

The image changed before me and I started screaming. The dead bodies of Reginald, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. I kept screaming and screaming and the shack started to shake. Then suddenly a light burst from me and the shake blew to pieces.

I stood slowly the rain coming down hard on me. Before me stood James Potter, Neville, my papa and father, and Uncle Severus and McGonagall.

I smiled bitterly; they were just another image from the boggart. I was all alone. I was all alone again. I was a freak. I had no reason to live. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

With that thought I activated my portkey.

I appeared in the Kitchen of Potter Tower. No more pain. No more hurt. No more being alone. It would end today. I would never be alone again.

I nodded cheerfully at the thought as I pulled out a knife from the drawer; I'll never be alone again. I slowly slit my left wrist and did the same for my right. The blood poured from my veins as I sat down on the floor.

No more pain… was my final thought before darkness overtook me.

James's P.O.V

The shrieking shake suddenly blasted apart and I was shocked my baby boy stood. I made a move for him but after he looked at us but didn't seem to see us, he portkeyed away.

"Portkeys don't work at Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"Family portkeys do." Augustus growled. "Declan, James go to your family homes and check in Halen's there; I'll go to Rookwood Castle." With that he activated his own portkey and disappeared. I quickly did the same. 

I appeared in the Kitchen and the sight I was met with tore a scream from my throat. "Halen!" I gasped and rushed toward my baby.

The bloody knife and bleeding wrists was all I needed to let me know what had happened. I cast as many healing spells as I could that I learnt from my time as an auror. The wounds on his wrists healed and I pulled my son to me and held him close.

"It'll be okay, Halen." I rocked him in my arms. "It'll be okay." I concentrated hard and Apparated both of us out. I hoped to merlin that I wasn't too late.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Pictures and Poem

So here it is the final chapter of Jaded Eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown P.O.V

I sat at desk all alone in the room wondering what I should do. What could I do? I don't think there was anything left for me to do. In front of me are eight bold words and eight poems written on the back of eight pictures that are of eight children; eight children whose entire lives were corrected.

Disappointment, Ignored, Masked, Alone, Crazy, Deluded, Afraid, and Runner. There are of course more children whose lives were put back the way they should have been but these ones have always matter most to me.

I admit in the beginning I didn't want anything to do with this. I was terrified as if the slightest noise would set me off and would flee and I did; I covered myself well. I was frighten of what I could see, what the future told me. It was fear the drove my movement but it was love that made me turn back around and do everything I could to help the ones I cared about. 

I took the word Disappointment and flipped it over; facing me now was Hermione Jane Granger the most brilliant witch of her age but is now back and will forever be Hermione Eladora Lavinia Lestrange.

When she was still golden and still called the most brilliant witch of her age sadly she was abused and called a disappointment her entire childhood. A strong girl who need reassurance that she was desired to be around, that someone loved her; and her friends who were family to her weren't really enough. Her father Rudolphus gave her what she needed; he told her that no matter how she turned out, he would love her always.

Hermione Lestrange has become known as the darkest witch of the age; she got this title after killing Albus Dumbledore. The battle between the two was gruesome and bloody and by the end you couldn't recognize the man that was once the Light lord.

After Dumbledore fell so did the light but then again… so did the dark. The man, who is now legally known as Lord Marvolo Voldemort changed the way magic was seen. There was no light or dark, only the way people used it. 

Soon her father will marry Sirius and have two more children.

Years from now Hermione will be known far and wide as the greatest dark witch that ever lived. She will one day go on to marry Roger Davis, who she would have four children with; he took her last name.

I took the next word Ignored and flipped it over so that little Neville Longbottom-Lestrange stared at me. He was ignored growing and beaten when he wasn't. A boy who desperately want love and attention from his family that hated him. 

After the death of Dumbledore, Neville was ground for running away and was put on 'Lockdown' where the only "fun" thing he could do was make potions. Neville discovered and made a potion that made Lycanthropes a gift instead of disease; the potion let werewolves shift whenever they wanted painlessly and control the wolf when they did. It was like an animagus form.

Later on five from now make several potions that will help countless people and he creates a potion that would heal Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frank will then marry Rabastan. Alice will eventualy marry an American wizard.

From what I could see after being pursued for the rest of his sixth year and most of his seventh; the spring of his Seventh year Neville will marry Lee Jordan. They will have three kids.

A once considered less than nothing boy who hid all of his achievement will one day become a world-renown Medi-wizard and Potion's Master.

Next I took the word Alone and turned it over to see Luna Lovegood-Dolohuv. There are many things I could say about that girl. She is unique and brilliant and was not and will never be afraid to show who she is and because of this she was made a pariah as a child. She grew up with no friends, completely alone. She relied only on her father, who told her fantastic tales of fantasy, for companionship until she got to Hogwarts and met Neville and then later on Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 

After graduating Luna will go on to publish all of her father's tales and even the ones she created herself. She will be hailed a one the greatest fiction writers ever. Luna will go on to marry Fleur Delacour and have six children; four girls and two boys.

I flipped over the word Deluded and saw the fiery locks of Ginny Weasley now Ginevra Moody. 

Molly Weasley was sent to prison for thirty years for everything she had down and after her sentence she will kissed by dementors. 

Ginevra will be homeschooled by her father and sent therapy to help with the trauma of her childhood until she graduated with honors. She will go on to marry Marcus Flint and have more kids than they can count.

I took the word Afraid and flipped it over; the twins Fred and George Weasley now known as Faramir and Geronius Malfoy-Weasley grew up terrified that they would end up having an unhappy miserable life like their dad Arthur Weasley. They saw how he didn't love what he did and didn't love his spouse and went on day by day possibly waiting for death. 

They didn't want that life which is why they resisted the man they loved Lord Voldemort; they feared that them being married was a sentence to a miserable life.

Faramir and Geronius eventually stopped resisting and allowed Marvolo Voldemort to make them happy. The three married the spring after Dumbledore's death. They will one day after four children; two sets of twins, one set of boys and one set of girls who looked identical.

The twins will continue their joke shop and it will one day be an international billion dollar franchise. Marvolo, the ruler of magical Britain (yes, he was not going to let that go), and Faramir and Geronius will be very, very happy for the rest of their days.

I took the word Crazy and flipped it over and Ron Weasley now Reginald Malfoy stared at me. Reginald grew up every day wanting and feeling the desire to… let loose himself. He locked the part he deemed Slytherin away and no one was allowed to know about it or the fact that part of him spoke frequently to him. Ron thought he couldn't be that way, that it was wrong. He was superman, and from what he learned later on superman's secret identity was not Lex Luther.

After he took on the Malfoy name some could say Ron went a little insane but the truth is Reginald (who Ron had deemed his Lex persona) was let loose.

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Arthur Malfoy nee Weasley married and had three more children. Bellatrix, the maid of honor, would go on to marry one of the best men Kingsley Shacklebolt much to the Prewitt brother dismay but they ended up falling in love with Lord Nott and having two kids. 

Reginald will go on to have a summer wedding after his sixth year; he will wed Viktor and Cormac and was a virgin on his wedding. They will have four sons. 

Reginald will go on to be one of the fiercest politicians in the world. He will start his own business dynasty that will be revered for centuries to come.

With a small smile I flipped over Masked. Harry Potter stared at me with a grin. Harry Potter known as the Golden Boy was abused as a child; he was beaten and neglected and scarred mentally and emotionally and physically. 

After the suicide attempt Halen Greengrass-Rookwood-Potter was saved just in time. He went on to get therapy for his problems and would day be completely happy and surrounded by the love of his family.

His parents: James, Declan, and Augustus married and had another son. Daphne will marry a cousin of Victor Krum's and will be very happy with him and their five daughters. Astoria will fall in the love with Dean Zabini no longer Tomas at Halen's wedding. The two will wed and have two kids soon after Dean's best friend Seamus Nott's wedding to Blaise Zabini and Collin Greyback; the three went on to have five kids, three with golden eyes.

Halen will marry Callix Warrington and Adrian Pucey the summer after his sixth year. He will graduate from Hogwarts with honors and go on to become a celebrated inventor. He will modernize the wizarding world and addressed by all as a genius. Halen will have the quiet loving life he always wanted with his husbands and their four kids. 

I didn't flip over the last word. I didn't need to. I was on it. Growing up I had run from the things I could see; the visions from the future. I was scared and easily spooked. I didn't want people to see me. I was scared and ran my whole life until one day I decided I had to turn around and run in the other direction and help the ones I loved.

After setting things back to the way they should be my visions of the future became better and happier. I am better and happier. 

Many things have happen since the summer when five children with jaded eyes was shone the truth and since then all is right with the world… well our world.

I suppose I haven't stopped running and I still scare easily and hide; maybe one day that will change.

I stood and walked away from my desk and out of the room; if I'm not too late I hope I can still see them bury Dumbledore.

Third P.O.V

The unturned picture with a single word and poem sat on desk.

Runner

Do you know how fast I can run

I can run very fast.

Especially when I'm scared.

Or when I don't want someone to know something.

I can run for miles

Just to escape

I can cover up all my tracks

Like I was never there.

Like a deer

The slightest movement will set me off.

I need to learn not to run and Hide.

A gust of wind from the window blew and the picture was blown over. The face of a young Percy Weasley now Perseus Black with his own Jaded Eyes was there for all to see.

The end.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it; the end of Jaded Eyes. It was long trip but I'm glad and a little sad it's over. There will be no sequel from me with this but anyone can write one as long as they tell when they do.

To my fans of Orion's Belt I will be posting it soon on here. To my fans of Mating Age, I will be posting the Mike/Jacob/Paul story soon. Thank you all for reading, may you all enjoy fanfiction as much as I have.

-Lone


End file.
